The Wolf and the Miko (part 4)
by Ookamifemale001
Summary: AU. The hunt is on! Koga will find his woman again and bring down the monster named Naraku. For too long he's been stuck in the mountains, waiting out a winter that seemed to never end. But, the snows have melted and it is time for the pack to leave the den. (Same as other stories. No to Inuyasha, Ayame, and modern setting. Yes to Naraku, the Jewel, or any-other characters I wish.)
1. Chapter 1 Game of Cat and Wolf

Chapter 1

ATTENTION!  
(To my wonderful readers! Here is the beginning of the 4th installment of the Wolf and Miko fanfic series. I must go ahead and tell you, there are afew gaps in this. I had an idea of another story, one that would be about the time between this story and the last one; sort of a Wolf and Miko 3.5, as you will. However, that would be entirely with Koga and Kagome separated for the winter. While I may go back and add this, I want to continue on with them reunited and everyone doing their part to take Naraku down. So, without further ado, and if you will humor the slight gaps in the plot, HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!)

Game of Cat and Wolf

Pain was all that filled the darkness. Pain and hunger. The hunger to track, to catch, to kill. The hunger of the hunt. It was a near constant for Koga lately, especially in his sleep.

In his dreams he saw his enemy, wreathed in white baboon fur. But, he wasn't grinning with that smug satisfaction. Oh, no.

Koga felt the warmth of his hellish blood dripping from his claws, tasted the filth of it on his tongue. It was dizzying, sickening, satisfying. He wanted Naraku dead!

But, those were only half the visions that filled his head at night. There were also the dreams of pursuit. Of tracking down the female that constantly alluded him. The little bitch that had tricked and out-smarted him all winter, sending him in circles over and over again.

Those dreams were satisfying too. In those, Koga wrapped his clawed fist about her fragile human neck and squeezed till she begged for mercy. She'd claw and kick to escape him but nothing would save her from his retaliation.

It was because of her he'd lost Kagome!

Whether Koga acknowledged the exaggeration in that or not didn't matter. He needed someone to blame. Naraku wasn't there; hadn't been all winter. So, the little human taijiya would be the perfect vessel for Koga's wrath. And, he would have it.

She knew where Kagome was. She had to. There was no-other reason why she kept up with this constant game with him.

She was clever, he'd give her that. Not every human could survive the mountain snows of winter, not to mention avoid an ookami pack on the constant hunt. But, that wouldn't save her once he got his hands on her. He'd have his answers, one way or the other.

The last of his dreams were the real torture, however. Visions of Kagome brought both a soothing warmth and a stabbing pain to the Alpha's heart. The scenarios shifted and changed with the wind itself. Sometimes she was smiling and sitting beside him, as if the past months had been nothing but a bad dream. Sometimes she was reaching for him, begging him to save her from the creeping shadow trying to swallow her whole. And, sometimes, all he saw was her back as she ran from him without even a backward-glance.

He knew he called for her in those dreams. The confusion and hurt piercing through him like a well-placed spear.

She'd left. Why? Why would she leave him right when he needed her the most? Had she been in danger? Was she scared? Did she think he was dead?

The possibilities had the Alpha grinding his teeth with frustration. He needed to find her. She could be hurt or scared or hiding from that bastard. And, he was stuck up in these mountain snows.

"Koga! Koga!"

The call had the Alpha freezing as he lay on his pile of furs. This had better be good. Even his betas knew better than to interrupt him when he was alone, nowadays.

"We got her," Hakkaku informed from the cave's mouth.

That brought Koga to attention as he rose upright with a predatory calm, turning glowing blue eyes towards the door.

"She's here," the hunter quickly added. "We got her."

Taking a lingering inhale through his nose, Koga's eyes gleamed with satisfaction when the familiar irritating scent hit his senses. He finally had her and she wasn't getting away.

With the speed and grace expected of him, Koga rose to his feet and stalked from his cave. It was time to end this.

SSS

Sango knew it was useless to struggle. The clawed hands dragging her bound arms were gripping her like a coiled snake. They weren't taking any chances with her.

And, they shouldn't. She'd proven to the ookami tribe too many times she was an enemy to be reckoned with. Although, even she would admit, the stakes had been a little close for comfort a few times the last few months.

What had started out as a simple mission that should have lasted a few days, had turned into a life or death struggle of survival for the whole winter. She'd barely been able send word to the hoshi of her progress without having to escape the ookami tribe's clutches.

And, it was all that Alpha's fault!

The stubborn male refused to fall for her tricks and trails that showed Kagome was lost to him. Every indication was brushed aside and when he realized she was still about, he became even more relentless into catching her.

Koga was convinced Sango knew where Kagome was. He wasn't wrong but there was no way she'd tell him. The priestess had been adamant in that the ookami Alpha wasn't to be a part of this. He'd paid enough of a price.

Too bad, Koga couldn't see that.

For months, the two of them had skirted around each-other. Nearly escaping and evading direct contact. It had been a simple but effective strategy. Sango always stayed exactly where the Alpha refused to look. The previous den.

While being with the tribe, the young taijiya had heard grumbles from the other hunters of how different the new den was to the old one. The waterfall covering the entrance had been a particularly interesting detail to her. The very trait they had used to defend themselves from the Birds of Paradise would be the protection that kept her safe through the winter.

Unfortunately, she didn't count on one of the warriors growing nostalgic. And, of all people, it had to be Ginta.

The hunter had been like a male processed, determined to do right by his Alpha and get the answers Koga apparently wanted. Who knew the quiet hunter could have a vicious streak.

But, Sango supposed that was fair enough. The male had been through a lot lately and he did have to prove himself to the position of beta all over again. And, that was why Sango was currently being dragged down tunnel after dark tunnel only to be dropped unceremoniously onto the rough-stone floor.

Grunting in irritation, she turned carefully onto her side as she propped herself upright.

"Good to see you too, Ginta," she muttered wryly.

The hunter remained silent as he glared accusingly down at her. It was obvious he wasn't in the mood to talk. If only the Alpha felt that way.

The echoing stride of strong steps made their way down an adjoining tunnel. The pace was slow, confident, and predatory.

Sango knew those steps. She'd never forget them.

Reflexively, she swallowed the lump in her throat as she steeled herself for what was to come. She'd prepared all her life for this possibility.

A taijiya was trained to withstand torture. Not all yokai were mindless beasts. But, the ookami were a terrifying mixture of the two. Dealing with them could be like have an argument with a fellow warrior but when instincts kicked in, they were wolves; plain and simple. Nothing could stop them when they went wild. And, Sango was about to come face to face with the worst of them.

The imposing shadow of the Alpha in question waited in the mouth of the cave, causing Sango to lift her head higher in defiance. If she was going to die, it would be in a way to make her people proud. She wouldn't beg or cry. She'd face death like the hunter she was.

Koga's steps were soft against the crumbling stone of the cave floor, thick tail swishing back and forth in an unhurried ease. He was calm. Too calm.

Whether that meant he was cocky or not, Sango couldn't tell. He had an arrogant streak a mile wide but lately….he was more careful, more controlled. He didn't just assume victory anymore. And, that was dangerous.

Crouching low in front of her, the Alpha level glowing blue eyes on Sango with an intensity that made her resist the urge to cringe.

"I have only one question for you," the male growled in a warning tone that dared her to defy him. "And, you will answer it."

Sango gritted her teeth against his gall. If Koga thought she'd break that easy, he hadn't seen anything yet.

However, the Alpha's next words had her stunned speechless.

"Who is Naraku?"


	2. Chapter 2 Just a Matter of Time

Chapter 2

Just a Matter of Time

She could do this. She just had to breathe.

In and Out. In and Out. Kagome knew the calm, syncopated pattern like the back of her hand.

She'd done the exercise since she was child and the village miko, Kaede, had first spotted the power within her. It became as natural as sleeping to her. And, yet…she still stumbled.

"You still think of him," Miroku's soothing voice observed from across the quiet courtyard. "The wolf Alpha."

Kagome didn't bother denying it. There was no point by then. She'd struggled with her emotions as far as Koga was concerned all winter. It wasn't till Miroku's mentor, Mushin, had told her unless she confronted her feelings head-on, there was no way she could let go and focus on strengthening her reiki.

Reiki required peace. Peace of mind, peace of spirit, and peace of the heart. Until she accomplished all of them, there was no way she could be ready to face Naraku.

So, Kagome had acknowledged she had developed feelings for Koga. But, she had then decided to let them go. She had to. With the coming battle with Naraku, there was no room for distractions in Kagome's life.

Unfortunately, her mind still wandered.

"I don't know how to stop," Kagome admitted with a sigh. "It no-longer holds the pain it did when I first left but…."

"You **can** regret leaving, Lady Kagome," Miroku replied calmly as he sat beside her. "You were happy there. There's no shame in that."

"I know," Kagome answered. "And, I accept that. I just….wonder."

A gentle breeze whispered through the trees, bringing with it the first whiff of Spring. Already the surrounding trees were beginning to bud, though not yet breaking into full bloom. Although, Master Mushin constantly reassured them, it wouldn't take long.

'Any day, now,' he promised with a knowing smile.

It was as if he understood some secret hidden from them. But, Kagome supposed that shouldn't surprise her that much. There was always something about the mischievous monk.

For the longest time, he tried his best to match up Kagome and Miroku. However, that was quickly shut down once he saw the young hoshi speak with Sango when she'd made a rare visit to pass on information. There was no denying Miroku was sweet on the yokai hunter.

"Perhaps a new message from our taijiya friend," Miroku offered as if reading Kagome's thoughts. "Those always seem to help."

They did. Ever since they had left the mountains, Sango had been sure to send them updates every now and then on how the ookami tribes were doing.

It had been a hard winter. But, they weren't broken by Naraku's treachery. Their survival eased Kagome's guilt.

However, all Kagome had to do was remember that trusting warmth in Koga's blue eyes and it would hit her full force all over again. She had no doubt, even if he was standing right in front of her, she'd never see that expression again. And, that was enough to break her heart.

"Have you heard from Sango, lately?" Kagome asked with a smirk, wanting to snap out of her dark thoughts.

Despite her being the focus of the taijiya's messages, Kagome had noticed Miroku was always the first to know and greet Sango whenever she sent word. And, Miroku was always the one to see Sango off when she could visit.

If anyone knew when she was coming next, it was Miroku.

To prove her point, the young hoshi actually blushed as he subtly cleared his throat.

"Not recently," he replied. "I had actually come to ask if you had received word without my knowledge."

That had Kagome's brow furrowing with worry.

"No, I haven't," she answered with a shake of her head. "Do you think something might be wrong?"

"Nothing proven," Miroku quickly replied. "I just have to wonder….. It has been some time, is all."

"Sango did say the Eastern tribe was returning to the den," Kagome added. "Perhaps it's just more tricky for her to send Kirara to us."

Miroku nodded as if all his worries were non-existent. And, perhaps they weren't. It was possible he needed reassurance as much as she did and Kagome wasn't about to deny him that. It was difficult to for him to be away from Sango, whether he admitted or not.

"You're right," he replied with a smile. "She is fully capable to taking care of herself."

Kagome shared a companionable smile. "That she is," she answered.

Sango had taken care of herself for years. And, she'd survived the winter in the mountains. She was formidable in the greatest sense of the word.

They just had to be patient, and wait.

SSS

Sango was sure she had heard the Alpha wrong. Out of all the things he could ask about, he wanted to know….that?

So stunned by the demand, Sango felt her mind blank without even realizing it.

"Who?" she finally answered lamely.

Immediately, Sango felt a swift wind whistle in her hears before she was slammed painfully against the wall behind her. Breath thinned in her restricted throat as she struggled to keep from kicking the open air she was dangling in as Koga held her in one hand.

"My patience is gone, taijiya," he growled as he brought his face right in front of her. "I'm not in the mood to play. I know you know who I'm talking about. So, one more time, who is he?"

Sango knew she wasn't dead yet, despite her senses struggling to believe that. She had to stay calm. Calm and strong. But, first, she needed to breathe.

"He….is…..a…..monster," she forced between shallow breaths.

Right when she thought the blackness circling her vision would consume her, Sango felt her back-side hit the ground again; sweet, burning air filling her lungs again.

"He is your enemy," Koga informed, not even bothering to ask it as a question.

Sango nodded as she continued to breathe deeply, desperate to calm her spinning head with the needed air.

"What is he?" Koga continued, crossing his arms as he waited.

Sango sighed as she sat herself up, leaning against the wall she'd been previously pinned to. There was no point in avoiding it now. The Alpha was determined for answers. If he wanted to know what kind of nightmare he'd brushed against, why not tell him?

"He's evil," she informed, tone tight. "He's greed, and lust, and obsession. He's ruthless and selfish and every dark hated thought you ever had."

"So, he's a yokai," Koga replied with a sniff.

"No," Sango answered with a shake of her head.

"You can't tell me that thing was human," Koga argued with a furrowed brow.

"At one point," Sango countered.

That caused the ookami to pause, eyes shifting back to the hunters at the cave entrance. Sango had gotten his attention. Good! Maybe he could be warned away, afterall.

"It's a long story," Sango continued calmly. "Too long. But, Naraku is….unlike any enemy you've ever faced.  
'He has the human capability to adapt, to change, to become whatever he needs to be to survive. But, he also has the yokai's merciless streak that makes him perfect at using anyone or anything he wants to suit his purpose."

"And, what is that purpose?" Koga demanded, eyes zeroing in on Sango's face.

"To gain power," Sango replied as if stating the obvious. "It's all he wants. All he craves. And, he doesn't care who gets in his way. He'll destroy them all."

"Is that why he attacked my tribe?" Koga demanded, once again taking on the cold look of Alpha. "Why Kagome ran?"

And, all at once, all of Sango's hopes came to a screeching halt. The ookami didn't want to be warned from Naraku. He wanted to find Kagome. He was a fool.

"Your tribe survived," Sango replied, face as closed as a sealed gate. "Be grateful for that. And, leave this alone."

"Half my tribe was killed by this bastard," Koga snarled, eyes gleaming. "You will tell me where I can find him."

"I don't know where he is," Sango replied.

"You're lying," Koga warned as he stepped closer to her.

"No more than you are," Sango countered. "You don't want to find Naraku. You want to find what he wants."

Once again, the Alpha faltered and Sango felt a smirk pull at her lips. Let the Alpha chew on that! If she was going to die, she was going to have her say first.

"Naraku is gone," Sango informed. "Has been for months. You know this. You could have gone after him any-time you wanted to. But, you didn't. You stayed in these mountains to get through the winter. But, you also used the time to hunt me down. Round and round we went till we came to this moment. Not because I know where Naraku is. But, because I know where someone else is.  
'Let this go, Koga. You've touched this fire already. And, it still burns you."

Almost on reflex, the Alpha rubbed the surface of his chest-plate, undoubtedly covering the wound Naraku's taint had left him. Koga still felt pain from it. Sango had witnessed it through the months. He wouldn't survive another encounter.

"She's gone," Sango pressed. "Accept it and grow your tribe. They need it."

For a shining moment, Sango thought the Alpha might actually listen to her. His silence meant consideration, didn't it? It had to.

Unfortunately, all hope burned away like morning mist when the Alpha crouched down in front of her, eyes set in deadly determination.

"I'll make this clear, taijiya," Koga growled low. "You will tell me what I want to know."

"Or, what?" Sango challenged. "You'll kill me?"

"I know you don't fear that," Koga replied with a grunt. "You've proven that over and over. But, you've also proven what you do fear."

"And, what's that?"

"Failure," the Alpha informed as casually as stating the weather. "You fear failing your friends, your mission, your very purpose of being a yokai hunter.  
'But, here's the truth, taijiya. You've been caught. This game is done. And, I am through with waiting. All I need is the signal I'm waiting for and I will leave these mountains without a second thought."

Sango forced herself to remain still, sweat breaking out on the back of her neck.

"The kit is already checking our borders," Koga continued. "And, I and my best hunters are going to search for that bastard that tried to wipe us out. Your tricks haven't worked. You've failed.  
'But, now, you have one chance. You will tell me where my woman is and why that monster wants her; because where she is, he will be too. Or, you can die here and now; a failure."

Sango swallowed the threat of bile tightening the base of her throat. Was that true? Had she truly failed so badly in what she was trying to accomplish that the whole winter was for nothing?

The waiting glint in the Alpha's eyes told Sango he was almost wanting her to deny him. To let him end her and go about his merry way anyway. But, that wouldn't stop him. He wouldn't kill her and just refocus on his tribe. He'd drop her and then gather his pack on the hunt.

He was determined and nothing was going to slow him down. Not anymore.

"KOGA!"

The shrill call had Sango's blood stop cold. Shipo….

Koga never moved as the tiny body of the kitsune bounded up to the cave entrance.

"It's time," he huffed, his little chest heaving. "The snow….it's melted….. The way….is clear…."

Sango prepared herself for the killing blow. There was no point to delay it now, for the Alpha. Koga had what he wanted. However, the ookami male remained still as stone, glowing eyes locked on her.

"Well?" he asked. It was now or never.

Sango released a heavy sigh, weariness suddenly heavy on her shoulders.

"She's safe," Sango admitted between clenched teeth. "A friend saw to that."

"The hoshi," Koga informed, sharing a knowing glance between the silent betas behind him.

Sango nodded. "She wanted to train to face down Naraku once and for all. And, to do that, she had to go somewhere yokai couldn't."

"Why does Naraku want her?"

Every instinct in Sango demanded she not give the Alpha anything. But, what choice did she have?

'Forgive me, Kagome.'

"What do you know about the Shikon Jewel?"


	3. Chapter 3 Come Out, Come Out

Chapter 3

Come Out, Come Out….

He'd been generous. Down-right damned indulgent of her wishes and whims. But, now, Naraku had given about as much as he was ever willing to give.

All winter, he had poked and prodded at the holy barrier surrounding the miko's new hiding place. He'd come close but close was no-longer enough. He'd get what he wanted!

That was why he was currently digging in the frost-packed earth. He needed the right bait.

The melting of snow had opened the chance to crack through the frozen coating of ice preserving his prize through the winter. Now, Naraku would reap the benefits.

A final blow to the icy exterior and he grinned in victory. Careful as if he was holding rare treasure, Naraku cradled the circular nest in his hands.

This was a prize greater than any gem, however. Riches were worthless next to the potential residing within this nest. The sudden warning of buzzing within the structure had Naraku grinning behind his hood.

"Calm yourselves," he soothed in oily calm. "You have rested long enough. I have need for your help, now."

While the violent vibrations ceased in Naraku's palms, he could still hear the low rhythmic thrumming within the hive.

"That's it," he continued with satisfaction. "Your Master has returned. And, you, have much to do."

All at once, the round nest in Naraku's palm sprang to life as a long, black cloud flew from the tiny entrance; growing and spreading till the swarm filled the air, shading the cloaked figure from the sun over-head.

"The miko has been found but she needs to be drawn out," the Master informed his underlings. "Go to the village. Leave nothing. Let her see what delaying the inevitable brings."

Like distant thunder, the swarm swirled and flowed through the air, thrumming and buzzing towards the target of their aggression. The possibilities had Naraku smirking in satisfaction. The pain and terror would be palatable on his tongue.

"If you won't let me in, my dear," Naraku crooned on the breeze. "Then, I will summon you. Come to me. Now."

SSS

The shudder that ran down the hoshi's back had him turning towards the barrier that had shielded them all those months. There was no missing the chilling wave of terror that rushed through the air. Whether he wanted to or not.

It was a talent Miroku had honed as finely as a blade. The black evil of yokai was close-by. That wasn't anything new for the shrine. They were a safe place against their evil. But, this was….active.

Like an attack!

"Go," Miroku heard the voice of his mentor order behind him, causing him to turn and study the old monk.

"You can sense it, can't you?" Mushin continued. "The rise in yokai in the area. Go and stop it. The village will need you."

The order wasn't a surprise to Miroku. He was having the same thoughts himself. However, the determined voice of the miko they were sheltering took him for a loop.

"I'm coming with you," she informed as if daring Miroku to argue as she shouldered a bow.

Miroku wasn't sure he had the energy. When Kagome got an idea in her head, there was no changing it. In a way, it reminded the hoshi of Koga. But, that was neither here nor there.

"Of course," Mushin replied before Miroku could utter a word. "You better hurry. There won't be much time."

Miroku knew this had to be a trap. It was too big an opportunity. Naraku would be sitting out there, waiting for them to step out from behind the barrier that protected them all these months. However, this was what all the training was for.

Miroku just hoped they were ready.

SSS

"How much farther?" Koga snarled as he scanned the area for what had to be the hundredth time.

Despite the advantage the ookami Alpha knew they had, there was no way he was going to allow his men to be taken by surprise again. Besides, with the taijiya leading them out of their territory, there was no-telling if she had another trick waiting for them.

That was why he'd sent the kit out ahead, to scout the area. If there was anything off, Shipo would find it.

"We're close," the taijiya replied in a sulking, defeated tone.

It was obvious she hated going along with this plan, and Koga didn't blame her. Defeat was never easy to accept. But still, the Alpha wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with her pitiful pouting.

Where was the female that gave him the run-about all winter?

The transformation was grating on his nerves. What did she expect him to do? Give up?!

That wasn't in Koga's nature; neither as an Alpha or an ookami. They never gave up. And, the sooner this woman came to accept that, the sooner they could quit wasting each-other's time.

Right when Koga was about to open his mouth to tell her just that, a distinct call in the distance snapped his and the others with him's attention towards the little, bounding form of the kit racing back.

Stepping to the front of the group, Koga crossed his arms in preparation as Ginta and Hakkaku took their places on either side of him.

The Alpha had to admit, it was good to have his friend back where he belonged, even if Ginta was a bit dower now. But, that would settle with time. Koga had no doubt.

"Koga!" Shipo called as he started to huff at the Alpha's feet.

"Find anything?" Koga asked, eyes glinting as they shifted towards the taijiya in suspicion.

"A village…." the kit huffed. "under attack….. yokai…."

Koga chuffed in irritation. What did he care if other yokai picked off a random human village? It was an obstacle in their way, nothing more.

"What village?" the taijiya demanded, terror widening her eyes.

"Not far," Shipo answered with a swallow of breath. "There's a river that feeds into a wide cave at the base of some green hills."

"What difference does it make?" Koga snarled as he turned towards the suddenly alert female. "We have somewhere to be, remember?"

"Yes, and that village is right next to where we were going," Sango countered.

"So, we'll go around it," Koga replied with a shrug, causing both betas to blink up at him in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Sango snapped, eyes blazing in disbelief.

"They're goners anyway," Koga informed. "What's the point in going to clean up a lost cause?"

"Uh, Koga," Hakkaku quickly interrupted the woman from whatever answer she had. "She said this village was right beside wherever sister Kagome was hiding, right?"

Koga shrugged in agreement. "Yeah, so?"

"Well,…." Ginta added as if waiting for his Alpha to grasp whatever he was saying.

Koga pressed his lips together in frustration. If they had something to say, then they needed to just spit it out.

"If we know of the attack, don't you think Kagome does as well?" Sango finally snapped with a shake of her head.

"And, that she might go to the fight to try and save them," Ginta added, even though he threw a displeased glare in the woman's direction.

Koga blinked in stunned realization as he tried to grasp what the others were suggesting.

They were right. Kagome would hear the attack and would want to help. Possibly at the risk of her own life. She'd done it for them, several times. Why wouldn't she for a village of humans?

On top of that, an attack could mean Naraku was nearby. And, if he was, then Kagome was in danger!

Like the snapping of a thread, Koga suddenly turned in the direction he saw Shipo come from and raced off in a sharp blast of wind behind him. The others would catch up when they could. But, he didn't have the time to wait on them.

Kagome was in danger. She needed him. And, he wasn't failing her again!


	4. Chapter 4 Pest Problem

Chapter 4

Pest Problem

Kagome hated bugs!

She knew that wasn't exactly conducive with the vows she took to preserve all life and to regard it as sacred. However, she was only human. And, there was only so much of the creepy, crawly, slimy things she could stand at once.

The buzzing horror at the village she and Miroku were currently rushing to help was something out of one of Kagome's bug-infested nightmares. No-one but Naraku could possibly know how much this would gross her out.

"What are these?" Miroku asked in disgust as he swung his shakujo staff to bat several of the buzzing terrors away.

"Whatever they are, we have to get rid of them," Kagome called as she shot a path through the gathering swarm. "They're getting worse."

And, they were. Already, the winged yokai had done considerable damage to the handful of structures that made up the village. And, there were injured and dying that would need seeing to but, luckily, the two reiki-users had arrived just in time.

"Stay back," Miroku ordered as he whipped off the long string of nenju beads from his wrist.

All at once, the buzzing was drowned out by the thunderous rumbling within the hoshi's palm as the horrifying winds of a hell-gate burst from his outstretched hand.

"Kazaana!" he shouted in holy retribution as the swarm started to be sucked into the dark swirling mass.

Miroku had been hesitant for show Kagome the curse of his line; the punishment Naraku had inflicted upon his grandfather, only to have it devour him and Miroku's father as well. However, once he'd displayed the sheer power of the deadly weapon, Kagome had become more determined than ever to end the hateful creature that was Naraku. She would do it for Miroku's sake as much for herself, and everyone else he'd harmed in the process.

Kagome smiled with relief as she saw the deadly insects lose the struggle against the weaponized winds. It was working!

However, as soon as the first few insects disappeared within the hoshi's palm, Miroku suddenly reared back in pain, his fist clenching shut in agony as he stumbled backwards.

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted as she fired towards the in-coming swarm.

The arching wave of reiki was enough to send the insects scattering back but Kagome had no idea for how long. The villagers were scrambling to their homes, desperate to escape the onslaught as the yokai turned their focus back towards their original goal.

Crouching beside the sweating hoshi, Kagome quickly propped him up against her knee.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" she asked as she felt him start to break into a sweat. "What happened?"

"The…stingers…." Miroku ground out between clenched teeth. "They're…..poisoned…."

"What?!"

Kagome stared in wide-eyed horror as the soft thrumming of wings started to gather in the sky above them once again.

The insects were poisonous. That meant….this wasn't just an infestation; it was an attack. They weren't wiping out the village to make a new nest but simply to destroy.

There was no doubt in Kagome's mind, now. This had Naraku all over it. He was here; watching, waiting. Like a spectator for a show.

And, she'd had enough!

Standing to her feet, Kagome raised her nocked arrow and shot through the swarm, cutting a clear path.

"I know you're there!" she called in barely restrained fury. "Come out, Naraku!"

Again, she shot, taking another row of the buzzing monstrosities with it.

"Stop hiding!" Kagome yelled. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Another shot. And, still the insects came. And, still, Kagome's fury grew ever hotter.

"What's wrong, Naraku?" Kagome taunted, lifting her bow again. "You've wanted me all this time, right? And, now, you hesitate? Come out from the rock you're hiding under!"

Another shot and the swarm started to crowd. Kagome swallowed through the fear that started to rear up in her. She had to keep going. She'd finish this. She'd shoot through them till there was nothing left and—

However, Kagome's hand found nothing but open-air in her now empty quiver. She was out!

The chilling laugh she knew all too well suddenly cut through the menacing cloud moving ever closer, causing Kagome to snap her gaze towards the one male she only hoped to see in her nightmares.

"Here I am, Kagome," his smooth voice replied from under the white furred cloak. "Your eagerness surprises me."

"You are sick," Kagome snarled in return, gaze flaring with contempt at the foul being that hunted her for years.

Again, he chuckled. "You hate me," he replied amused. "Good. Feed that hate, Kagome. Make it burn deeper than ever before."

"You won't win," Kagome bit back as she struggled to control her shaking hand.

However, the insects closed in, causing her to stumble backward till she tripped over Miroku's prone body.

"My dear, miko," Naraku's voice slid down her back like slime. "I already have."

At first, Kagome stared in brave resolution as the insects drew closer, their shadows blocking the sun from her sight. She'd die with her eyes open. However, when they started to dive towards her and the still shaking hoshi, her nerve faltered and she clenched her eyes shut, preparing for death.

"KAGOME!"

Everything froze and sped up at the same time for Kagome.

She knew that voice. She'd heard it in her dreams, begging for her to come back and stay. It had been her greatest torment and desire all at once. And, now, it rang through the air as clear and sharply as a bell.

All of a sudden, the winged bodies of the insects shredded and scattered like leaves before her wide eyes seconds before a fast-moving body lunged across the open air to land a hard blow against Naraku's chest. The force of it threw the cloaked monster backward as the other body suddenly skidded to a stop in a cloud of dust.

Kagome's breath lodged in her throat painfully as she took in the familiarly armored figure that stood between her and Naraku. Shock delayed the tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes and her chin wobbled slightly as she stared at the one being she thought she'd never see again.

"Koga…."

"Kagome, you alright?" he asked, barely shifting his ponytailed head in her direction.

Kagome nodded dumbly. "Y-yes," she answered, snapping herself to the present. "But, I don't think Miroku is. The insects are poisonous."

Koga grunted in acknowledgement but Kagome wasn't sure if he actually heard her or not. His focus was zeroed in on Naraku's cloaked figure as he straightened.

"The wolf," Naraku muttered in dismay. "You still live…."

"No thanks to you, you sick bastard," Koga snarled, cracking his clenched knuckles. "I've waited all winter for this. I'm not wasting the chance to make you pay."

"You'll be disappointed," Naraku stated before the swarm of insects suddenly dove towards him.

"Koga!" Kagome called in horror as she watched the ookami Alpha dart and dodge the winged yokai, swiping them as if they were no-better than the flies they appeared to be.

He was fast, as fast as he ever was. But, that didn't mean he couldn't get stung. She had to help him. Anything that could give them the advantage.

Spying an abandoned quiver, half the arrows sticking out snapped in half, Kagome dove for it desperately. If there was even just one, it would be enough. It would have to be!

SSS

Mushin breathed a sigh of relief as he lowered his cup.

Despite the warm brush in the wind, warm sake still felt perfect sliding down his parched throat. It wasn't too late.

He hoped that was the case for all this day. Mushin knew the day they'd waited for was coming.

Evil had been growing in the area but, with any luck, the two youths he sent out would be enough to banish the taint. If not, there was always the hope help would come.

Mushin wasn't blind. The priestess, Kagome, had been touched by the ookami alpha. Not in the physical sense but no-less permanent. He'd touched her soul and now she felt the loss. However, if there any chance the male felt even a fraction of what Kagome did, he'd find her again.

Mushin just hoped the yokai was merciful when he did.

Ookami were tricky beings to deal with. Not in the sense of the mischievous kitsune. But, simply, you didn't know what the wolfen beings would do. They were wild and unpredictable. Hopefully, he was exactly what the priestess needed.

She deserved some happiness, after the horrors she witnessed.

Another warm breath brushed across the quiet courtyard of the shrine, causing the nearby branches of budding trees to sway. Looking up, the Master hoshi smiled to himself as he took in the ready to burst buds on the limbs.

"Almost," he mused with a chuckle. "Almost….."

SSS

Everything was going exactly as Koga imagined it.

He'd saved his woman's life and Naraku was here, ready to be taken down. And, Koga would take him down.

Koga would admit he'd been unprepared before. But, he'd worked hard to change that. Naraku would be under-estimating him now and that would bring about his defeat.

Another swipe of his claws and more of the disgusting bugs shredded before him. It cleared the way for Koga to spy Naraku's form only seconds before they swarmed around him again, causing him to growl in frustration.

At this rate, it was going to take forever to get to his enemy's side!

However, a sudden beam of light shot through the buzzing, clearing a direct path towards the cloaked coward.

Koga grinned in satisfaction as he rushed towards his prey. Only his woman would be able to do that.

The metal band about his wrist starting to hum as the promise of blood hung in the air. This was his advantage; his ace in the hole. Koga was strong with his fists but this made him invincible.

"You're not getting away, Naraku," Koga snarled as he leapt towards the cloaked figure. "You'll die for what you've done!"

However, the bastard had the gall to sneer in derision seconds before he dodged Koga's claws.

"Stupid wolf," he taunted, causing Koga to grind his teeth as he raced after him. "You don't even know what you fight for. But, I will show you. I will show all to you."

Before Koga had a chance to consider what his opponent meant, Kagome's pained cry dashed his previous bravado to pieces.

Twisting sharply onto his bound feet, the Alpha stared in horror as he saw his woman on the ground, a hand pressed firmly to her now bleeding side.

A part of Koga breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her alive. However, that calm was swiftly changed as a small, glowing orb grabbed his attention as it shown in the grass at Kagome's feet.


	5. Chapter 5 Out Of the Frying Pan

Chapter 5

Out of the Frying Pan….

Kagome stared in startling horror as the tiny, shining bead that was the source of all her troubles shown like a pearl in the worn grass. Never had she imagine it was so beautiful to look at, and that she would be so terrified to see it.

It was like seeing a bone form your own body, or your stomach, or your own heart on the ground beside you.

The jewel had been within her since before she was born and now it lay by her feet, gleaming like the helpless babble it wished everything to believe it to be.

It was out. She had failed.

"You see?" Naraku's smooth voice replied with an oily victory that made Kagome want to hit him. "This is the source of your need, wolf. This is what makes you hunger for the human before you."

The sudden spotlight focus on the jewel had Kagome quickly snatching it up from the ground, clutching it to her chest protectively as she shakenly got to her feet.

Kagome locked wide pleading eyes on Koga, who remained as still as stone as his own speared through her. It couldn't be!

She'd prayed to the Kami, begged anyone who could hear her, that the suspicions she had weren't true. That Koga's affection wasn't stemmed from the Jewel's influence. But, why wasn't he saying anything? Why wouldn't he look away?

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Naraku continued in his sick amusement. "It can give you any wish you want. Any desire you could dream of, yours in a moment."

Kagome's hand shook as she tightened her grip on the gem in her palm. Say something, Koga! Please! Please!

"It's not your fault," Naraku replied with a slick understanding that turned Kagome's stomach. "The Jewel calls to anyone who will answer. Yokai especially. Who knows how many have already felt the pull of the gem's influence, drawing them to her?"

Kagome shook her head swiftly, teeth gritting in fury.

"No," she cried desperately. "Don't listen to him!"

"Can't you feel it?" Naraku prompted, ignoring Kagome's pleas. "That seductive pulse that begs you to answer?"

"Koga…" Kagome called, the threatening tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"It is the truth," Naraku replied as smoothly as a snake. "You know it. The Jewel calls to your blood. The woman is merely a vessel."

"Koga, don't let him use you!" Kagome yelled in tearful pain. "That's all he does. That's all he's ever done!"

"See how she doesn't deny it," Naraku drawled. "She's known all along. A sheep hidden amongst your pack, using you for her own protection."

"Koga!" Kagome called but it made no difference.

The Alpha remained still; never moving, never speaking. His eyes hard as steel as they locked on her, no emotion given away.

"You wished to take her as your own and she used your affection to lead your pack to the slaughter," Naraku hissed low as he drew closer to the Alpha's back.

"That's not true!" Kagome yelled right before her eyes widen in horror, causing her to bring her bow up in defense.

She had to act quick!

"All you gave, all you lost," Naraku continued as he grinned in satisfaction. "And, she felt nothing."

"Enough…."

The ground whisper barely left Koga's fangs before a sudden flare of energy burst from about his clenched hand as he spun towards Naraku's form.

With a vicious swipe, half of the long furred cloak that hid Naraku from view was ripped from him, as well as the shadowed body beneath it. At the same time, Kagome released her arrow, taking the small swarm of insects trying to swoop in for the kill.

Black smoke billowed from the had to be fatal wound, causing Naraku to stumble backward as he stared in shock. Kagome felt her own confusion rising as she tried to grasp what she was seeing.

Koga stood, ready to lunge again for the attack as the glowing current of power rippled and sparked between his raised hand. A wide metal band wrapped about his wrist, connecting an intricate network of chains to long razor-like claws covering each of his fingers.

Even from her distance, Kagome could sense the deep power of yokai within the weapon, making her knees start to tremble. What was that thing?

Another pained groan from the prone hoshi beneath her caused Kagome to crouch next to him.

SSS

"What….." Naraku gasped as he seemed to nearly float away from the immediate danger.

It wouldn't do him any good.

"I under-estimated you before," Koga growled as he started to stalk towards Naraku's half-broken body. "But, I prepared for this. Your head is mine!"

Again, Koga leapt towards his prey, raising his fist for another strike. It would be the killing blow. He'd have his revenge and the monstrosity would be destroyed.

"This is for my pack," he called in victory. "For my brothers you slaughtered!"

However, instead of terror, Koga saw irritation cross the filthy coward's face right before he released a large cloud of foul smoke from the gaping wound. The smell was rancid and sharp, biting into Koga's senses like an angry dog. It blurred his eyes and made his nose burn as he tried to push through the gagging pain.

But, when he landed, his weapon hit nothing but packed earth. Through the burning sting, Koga snapped his eyes one way then the other, searching for the slippery bastard. Only the constant buzzing had him glance upwards to see the swarm of insects carrying the cloaked body up into the air.

"Well played, wolf," Naraku replied, the hood of his cloak starting to slip from his head.

However, a portion of the swarm blocked Koga's view, shielding its master from sight.

"You took me by surprise," the coward continued. "I'll remember that next time."

With that, the swarm took to the wind allowing the strong current to carry them away from the village and from Koga's retribution.

Koga growled as he prepared to give chase. The bastard wasn't getting away that easi-

"Koga!"

The desperation in his woman's voice was the only thing keeping Koga in place. Every instinct was roaring for him to track, to catch, to kill. Naraku had to die. For several reasons.

But, Kagome needed him. And, something in Koga's head told him that if he left now, she'd disappear once again. That couldn't happen.

Turning with stern determination, Koga made his way towards the crouched figure of his woman, who was currently holding the still figure of another male!

Koga gritted his teeth against the urge to rip the male apart limb by limb. It was his instincts, as well as his more primal urges, calling for blood. He had to get control over himself.

Taking a deep breath, Koga called his weapon, his Goraishi, to return to its current resting place within him. With a crackle of power, it disappeared from sight, leaving only the wide metal band about his wrist. He'd been so close!

The sudden shaking of the hoshi had Kagome lifting pleading brown eyes up at him.

"He needs help," she implored. "I can't move him."

She couldn't but he could.

Even before Koga realized the decision was made, he immediately moved to scoop the hoshi's limp form in his arms and rose to his feet.

"Lead the way," he ordered calmly, waiting on his woman to stop staring at him in stunned silence.

Koga wasn't sure how long she would stay kneeling in the dirt staring at him but the approaching call from the rest of his group broke the spell over Kagome, causing her to rise to her feet.

Koga swallowed the stab of disappointment when he saw her look towards the others. He'd gone over the reuniting with his woman more times than he could count over the last few months. And, this hadn't been in any of them!

Still, he was glad she was alive and mostly unharmed. Even if his arms were currently full of the human male that had spirited her away.

The tearful reunion between Kagome and the taijiya was expected. However, when the woman snapped dark eyes in Koga's direction, the female hunter suddenly paled and raced towards them.

"What happened to him?" she demanded, glaring accusingly up at the Alpha.

Koga bristled at the implication she threw up at him as he glared in return. He'd showed plenty of leniency towards this stubborn female and she thought he'd just up and kill the human monk? Even if he thought about it, Koga certainly wouldn't turn around and hold him afterwards.

The fact he was, proved Koga didn't lay a finger on him!

"He was stung by a poisonous insect," Kagome quickly informed before the two came to blows. "Koga was helping me."

Koga lifted his head in lofty pride as he watched the taijiya actually blush in embarrassment.

"I just don't know if he can," Kagome quickly added, depleting Koga's previous bravado.

Really? She doubted him already?

"What do you mean?" the kit asked as he hopped up to perch on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome gave the kid a bright smile and rubbed the back of his head like an indulgent mother.

Again, that bitter stab raced through Koga as he observed his woman's warmth towards everyone else but him. Even Ginta and Hakkaku had gotten a warm smile and a wave before she had returned her focus back to Koga, or rather what Koga was holding.

"I mean, the shrine is protected by a barrier to keep out yokai," Kagome informed. "I don't know if anyone other than Sango and I can pass through."

Koga's brow furrowed in frustration. That was a problem.

"Kirara was able to pass to deliver messages," the taijiya added. "Perhaps it will allow yokai that mean no harm."

His woman's hopeful eyes shot through Koga like an arrow. She seemed close to tears but refused to give into them. Did she care about the human male that much?

The dark desire to drop the hoshi was a tempting one. But, Koga fought it none-the-less. The sooner they helped the hoshi, the sooner he could get Kagome alone. And, get the answers he was craving.

"Either way, we need to get there," Koga answered with a chuff. "We'll see what happens."

As if encouraged by his words, Kagome nodded as she started to lead the rest of them towards the river, a distant cave looming at the mouth of it.

Koga and the taijiya took up right behind her and the two betas tailed to cover the rear. They wouldn't be taken by surprise again.

When the group reached the mouth of the cave Kagome stopped, looking back in expectant hesitation.

"There's a wide rim along the side of the river," she replied softly. "Just wide enough for someone to walk one at a time. The barrier starts here, at the mouth. If you can't make it in, it won't let you through."

Koga nodded in understanding as he started to slowly make his way towards the dark opening in the green rolling hills surrounding the area.

He could smell the reiki even back in the village. It was a sharp, almost metallic scent that warned of danger. Here, the bite was stronger than ever. Like smelling a harsh, winter wind blowing directly at him.

The hair on his neck and tail stood on end, telling him this wasn't yokai. This was reiki, holy power that could burn and dissolve. It was death to the dark energies that made yokai what they were. And, he was walking right into it.

He had to be insane. Or, in love.

At the moment, Koga didn't care to find the difference.

As the definitive edge of the barrier was right before him, Koga took a deep breath. It was now or never.

With a determined grit of his teeth, the Alpha stepped through the sizzling wall of energy, the hoshi clutched in his arms like a life-line. It wasn't till he noticed the darkness enveloping him that Koga realized he was on the other side.

He'd done it. He'd passed through.

With a collective sigh of relief, the others followed suit after him, making a straight sure line down the sturdy cave rim.

Koga shook his head as he continued down the path. Great. He was the guinea pig.

However, the sudden break in the darkness was promising to the Alpha as the scents of warmth and plants reached towards his nose like a bird's call.

Mindful of the rocky ledge he was treading, Koga carefully maneuvered out into bright sunlight, spying the single rounded figure of a monk standing in the middle of an open field.

Cocking his balding head to the side, the old male studied Koga with shrewd eyes.

"You're not what I was expecting," he replied calmly.

Too calmly for Koga's comfort. However, the Alpha stiffened his spine, narrowing his eyes in preparation.

"Master Mushin," Kagome called from behind him, rushing to Koga's side. "Miroku was hurt. He took some poisonous insects into his Kazaana."

Immediately, the older monk's demeanor changed. Like lighting a candle, he became the image of alert action.

"Bring him inside," he ordered as he turned on his heel towards the simple temple behind them. "Quickly!"

Koga knew better than to argue at this point. He was tired of holding the hoshi, anyway. Without delay, he followed after the old Master, the rest of their group rushing behind.

The Alpha didn't bother to study his surroundings as he carried the monk through the sliding door of a room within the structure. It was on the empty pallet that the old master knelt beside, indicating Koga should put him there.

Koga did so without complaint. Immediately, Kagome came to kneel beside the old man.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked in the usual sweet firm tone she used when healing.

The old monk looked to be about to pass on instruction when those shrewd eyes of his spotted the red stain against Kagome's side.

"Tend to yourself," he instructed calmly. "And, send the taijiya in here."

"I'm fine," Koga heard his woman argue, causing his irritation to rise higher.

"You're not fine," Koga growled, jerking everyone's attention to his crouched form opposite the mat. "You were injured by Naraku and need to bind it. The rest of them weren't in the fight. Let them see to the hoshi."

Kagome looked ready to snap, which the Alpha found comforting, strangely enough. She still had that fire he recognized.

However, the old monk, Mushin Koga corrected, stopped her comment with a firm grip on her wrist.

"I've treated this before," he replied with a calm patience. "The taijiya would know how to best heal yokai poisoning. If the wound is as shallow as you say, it won't take long for you to see to it. We can't be distracted right now."

That was apparently the motivation it took.

Kagome was stubborn but she wouldn't let her own problems put another soul at risk. And, if the cold sweat that was taking over the shaking hoshi was any indication, he was at risk.

Nodding in grudging agreement, Koga watched his woman slowly rise to her feet and walk out of the room. Barely a second later, the taijiya rushed in and took her place.

Seeing no point in sticking around, Koga swiftly rose to his feet and followed out of the room, shutting it quietly behind him.

However, Koga found himself conflicted on releasing the frame. The moment he did, he'd be face to face with Kagome. There was nothing to stand between them, now.

All this time, he'd dreamed of this moment. Begged the Ancestors to grant him this boon and now she was right there. Right there and waiting for him.

With a fortifying breath, Koga snapped his glowing gaze towards his woman and all thought left him as his eyes met hers.

She was here. Right in front of him. He could smell her scent, hear her breathing. He could reach out and touch her if he chose. This wasn't a dream or a fantasy cooked-up by his lonely imagination.

Taking a step towards her, Koga found himself at a loss of what to do. She'd been away from him for so long, he ached to hold her. But, the pain of the separation still burned in him, much like the wound left by Naraku. The very memory of it still made his chest twinge.

Though, the memory also brought to light the faint scent of old blood in the air. Kagome's blood.

Blue eyes snapping downward, the Alpha frowned when he spotted the red mark marring his woman's otherwise white haori. The wound had to be seen to.

"It's not bad," Kagome quickly replied, as if guessing where his attention went.

"Then, let me see it," Koga countered with a challenging lift of his chin.

Amusingly, Kagome's face suddenly reddened in embarrassed horror.

"No!" she squawked as she clutched at her injured side.

The tips of Koga's ears heated as he grasped the implication of his demand but he forced himself not to care. He was seeing to her injury, not trying to sneak a peek at her body. As her male, it was entirely within his right see it.

"You will show me where you sleep," Koga ordered as he suddenly grabbed hold of his woman's arm, causing everyone present, including his two betas, to stare in horrified stupefaction. "And, I will see to it there."

"I don't think so," Kagome snapped as she dug her heels in against the smooth hall floor against his dragging her away from the stunned group.

However, Koga ignored her struggles as he continued down the hall, deciding to go by her scent in the air to find her room.

"Koga, stop it! I'm serious," his woman demanded, jerking slightly in his hold. "You can't just walk in and take over. This is a temple. There are rules!"

Koga took a sharp turn towards another of the connected buildings of the temple, grateful that at least he didn't smell the male scent of the injured hoshi anywhere near it.

"And, one of those rules is, you can't go in my room," Kagome continued, indignation rising with her temper. "I mean it, Koga! You stay out. I can do this myself. Koga!"

When he came to a door that held the strongest concentration of his woman's scent, Koga quickly slid it open to reveal a neat but modest room inside. And, only Kagome's scent filled the space.

It was comforting and gratifying and the greatest joy Koga had felt in too long. Now, if his woman would just stop hitting his wrist over and over.

Without warning, Koga quickly but carefully pulled her into the quiet space of her own room. Releasing his hold on her, the Alpha quickly spun on his heel and sat in the open doorway of the room, facing out.

At first, he heard nothing. Probably had stunned her into silence again.

It was a fact that had Koga smirking on the other side of the door. Apparently, he could still surprise his woman from time to time. However, delaying wasn't helping anything.

"Go ahead and do what you need to do," Koga ordered calmly. "I'll keep watch."

Again, he heard nothing for a time. But, slowly, carefully the shuffling of socked feet moved across the floor.

"Th-thank you, Koga," she replied sheepishly.

Koga merely straightened his spine as he tried to get more comfortable in his designated spot. There was no-telling how long this would take but, it was better than waiting with the others and losing his mind.

"I…. I'm sorry," Kagome quietly added, causing the Alpha to tense slightly. "For my reaction. I should have known you'd respect my wishes."

"You're not off the hook just yet," Koga answered tensely. "While you're in there, you can also answer some questions."

"Am I your prisoner, now?" Kagome asked after a moment's pause.

Koga crossed his arms in his usual business-like manner, making himself look as intimidating as possible even though she could only see his back.

"Depends on what your answers are," he replied with a cock of his head.

The silent sigh behind him was a caress and a worry to him.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"


	6. Chapter 6 Answers

Chapter 6

Answers

_You're not off the hook that easy. _

Kagome knew it couldn't be put off forever. She had a lot of answer for to Koga. But, it was still taking her some time to come down from her shock of him being there.

Seeing the ookami Alpha just randomly skid into the village clearing was unexpected but Kagome couldn't deny she was ecstatic to see him again.

He was here. Right in front of, well, more like behind, her. And, she was having the hardest time trying to unstick her tongue from the roof of her mouth.

He was alive, well, and didn't seem to be ready to gut her for what had happened to his tribe. But, she wasn't about to push his good graces too far. He deserved the truth. Hell, she was impressed he wasn't dragging her back to his den and demanding it there.

"What do you want to know?" she asked as she started to search for her healer's basket she kept out of the way.

"Is Naraku why you left?"

Kagome froze as she reached for some of the herbs she'd need to treat her wound. Of all the questions he would ask, that one took her by surprise.

Swallowing low, she nodded and then quickly kicked herself since Koga couldn't see it anyway.

"Yes," she replied calmly. "I didn't want to believe he was there. But, when Sango, Ginta and I went to face the yokai poisoning the river, there was no denying it any-longer."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat when Koga remained silent. He didn't move from his spot, neither.

"I'm so sorry, Koga," she quickly offered. "I know I should have told you, or left sooner, but I—"

"How long have you run from him?"

Kagome knew there was no-point in apologizing. Koga wouldn't let her. Whether that meant he'd already forgiven her or he never would, she had no idea. But, if he wanted to move-on, she wouldn't argue.

"Too long," she replied, as she started to untie her haori. "At least since I first entered adulthood and my powers matured. I had to leave my village, my family, everything I knew and run. I have ever since."

"Because of the jewel?"

Kagome sighed as she nodded again. "That's his main goal, yes. Like he said, I'm just the vessel. Or rather…..I was."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought he'd forgotten about the Jewel," Kagome replied as she surveyed the most-recent wound. "Or, rather hoped for it. I'd been among the Northern tribe for a few years, if you remember."

Koga only grunted in reply, a fist coming up to perch his chin on as he seemed to stare transfixed outside the doorway.

"I didn't know the ookami were in the mountains," Kagome continued, hating the silence. "I had…already brought so much pain and anguish to the villages that had given me shelter. Including Sango's.  
'He always found me. So, I thought if I disappeared, went someplace he couldn't reach, that he'd give up on claiming the Jewel.  
'The Northern tribe found me. And, at first, they wanted to kill me. But, Shiro's father was dying and he wanted me to heal him first. I don't know if it was a test or if he was serious but, I did what I could. And, as a result, Shiro promised I would always have a place with the tribe."

"Until I came," Koga added, still unmoving.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Yes, until you came. But, you needed my help and I wanted to go with you. I owed all of them for the gift they gave me."

"Gift?" Koga asked, back bending in slight confusion.

"A normal life," Kagome answered calmly. "A life where I didn't have to look over my shoulder every day. I didn't have to worry if I was going to be attacked or discovered.  
'It wasn't perfect. I was still among yokai but, I knew what they wanted from me. And, after awhile, it all became routine."

Kagome suspected Koga's silence was forced. He had more he wanted to ask, to know. However, he merely released a heavy breath with a nod.

"What is Naraku?"

Kagome hated this part. Absolutely hated this part of the long talk they were having. Although, she was quick to realize she was doing most of the talking and Koga was barely putting ten words together. Still, it was progress….she thought.

"He's a yokai…kind of."

"What do you mean, kind of?" Koga snarled, frustration roughening his tone.

"I mean, he's not one kind of yokai," Kagome replied, swallowing low. "He's…..many and none."

"How is that possible?"

Kagome shrugged in heavy defeat. "I don't know. He's different from any yokai I've ever encountered. He seems to constantly change and is very crafty."

"The taijiya seems to think he was human," Koga replied, causing Kagome to falter as she applied the salve she'd found to clean the wound.

"Sango has been searching for Naraku since he destroyed her village," Kagome informed. "It's possible she may know something I don't."

"Why does he want the Jewel?"

Kagome snorted in humorless amusement.

"Why does anyone want it?" she replied glibly. "Even you."

The jab was probably unfair but Kagome saw no reason to beat around the bush. It was like a bandage that had crusted over the wound. Nothing to do but just rip it off. Apparently, Koga felt that rip.

"Me?" he asked, his back going ram-rod straight.

Kagome nodded again. "Yes. Naraku was telling the truth when he said what the Jewel was. It can grant any wish or desire you want. And, it calls to beings of dark energy….like yokai."

"I know that," Koga answered, his tone tight, as if gritting his teeth.

Kagome could feel a lump lodging in her throat but she pressed on. There was no going back anyway.

"As long as it was inside my body, it was safe," Kagome replied, setting her jaw as she started to go for her wrapping. "But, now, it's out and that means its call will be even stronger. You may be feeling it already."

"Am I?" Koga replied, keeping his gaze glued forward.

"Or, you may have all along but—"

Kagome never had the chance to finish when Koga suddenly rose to his feet and gripped the frame of her room's door.

"Finish what you need to," he ground out right before he slid it shut behind him with a definitive snap.

Kagome stared in stunned silence as she watched Koga's shadow practically stomp back down the hall. Blinking in wide-eyed confusion, she struggled to try and make sense of the suddenly heavy silence in her room.

What just happened?

Koga was hot-headed but surely he wasn't so high-strung he couldn't even hear the truth. Unless, he thought she was saying everything Naraku said was right.

Kagome groaned as she resisted the urge to smack her forehead. She couldn't have been that stupid, could she?

Starting to rise to her feet, she was first ready to follow after the Alpha and clear up the misunderstanding. However, the sudden sting in her side reminded the young priestess she was pretty much half-naked with a half-wrapped wound. She had to finish.

Huffing in frustration at her timing, Kagome quickly plopped back down and refocused on finishing her task. Hopefully before Koga did something foolish.

SSS

Koga crouched down by a nearby pond in the temple's central garden, more mad than he ever remembered being.

He didn't want to hear anymore. Not now, not ever!

Already, Koga's blood was roaring at losing his enemy but the possibility of losing his woman too…

Koga needed distance, space. He needed quiet to calm his instincts and think. Something, the young leader admittedly didn't too very often but now, he didn't trust what he would do if he didn't.

Ookami mated for life. That was how they were. There was no-other way.

To hear that bastard, Naraku, dare suggest that Koga's feelings were all based on the influence of a stupid little ball had the Alpha gritting his teeth in frustration. To hear Kagome try and confirm it, made him want to kill something.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that Jewel had influence. Even now, he could feel it try and call to him. However, it was so faint, so far from his notice, Koga could push it from his mind without a second thought. Even if there had been any affect from the hidden babble, it was non-existent now.

No, the Jewel didn't determine his feelings. Unfortunately, in Naraku's efforts to shake Koga, he'd done it to Kagome instead. And, that was what infuriated Koga the most!

She doubted. Whether from years of trickery or simply the dripping lies of that bastard, she doubted everything that Koga had tried to show her. And, now he had to try and pick up the pieces.

Koga glared down at the reflection in the pond's smooth surface. Naraku was going to die. If nothing else, for the years of terror and heart-ache he'd put Kagome through. But, now, he'd also die for the damage he'd manage to cause between them.

If he could just figure out how to fix this.

"Koga?"

Kagome's soft plea had the Alpha tensing in place. She'd followed him. And, everything in Koga's mind was begging her to leave. He didn't think he could take her foolish theories much longer.

"Koga, please don't misunderstand," she pushed, the desperation in her tone causing Koga to clench his fists. "I don't mean to hurt you. Or, to say Naraku was right. He just wasn't….entirely lying."

Stop.

"That's his specialty," Kagome continued. "Lying with the truth."

Don't!

"But, even if all you wanted was the Jewel, I don't hold it against you. I certainly don't judge you for it."

Koga felt like he was about to be sick. Why wouldn't she just stop?

"You've been kind to me," Kagome replied. "And, that's meant a lot. You've probably been the only person who's ever treated me like a normal woman. You seemed to see something in me and, for so long I had to try and hide what I was. You never ask me to do that and…..it has made me realize that I care for you.  
'I know that seems foolish, now. You probably don't ever want to see me again but it's the truth and—"

Koga couldn't take it anymore. He refused to!

Snapping up to his feet, the Alpha turned blazing eyes towards the woman standing like she was ready to bolt from him. With wide determined steps he marched towards her, his strides swallowing the soft grass separating them.

Kagome seemed to catch on to his mood and started to back away, never tearing her wide eyes from him, even when she backed into a budding sakura tree.

"Koga? Koga! Wait! Just let me explain—"

However, Kagome wasn't able to finish her thought. Koga didn't let her. Without hesitation, he launched his clawed fists against the tree, digging his nails into the bark as he caged his woman against it and pressed his mouth to hers.

The following silence was the sweetest he'd ever known.


	7. Chapter 7 FINALLY!

Chapter 7

FINALLY!

The smell of sweat and herbs was thick in the air of the small room. Mushin was used to the stifling scents wrapping like a cloak about the three crowded together. So, it was both a relief and a surprise when a slight breeze brought with it the sweet perfume of flowers through the room, like a much-needed breath.

Despite the previous tension of the situation, the old monk couldn't help the smile of relief that brightened his rounded face. The trees had bloomed.

He knew they would. And, thankfully, it was quicker than he anticipated. Now, he just hoped it lasted.

SSS

Everything was still for Kagome.

Wind, sound, time, all of it remained stationary as her entire world focused on the warmth of Koga's lips against her own.

Koga was kissing her.

The thought was unbelievable to the miko's mind yet, there was no denying it was happening. What was even more unbelievable was, she wasn't trying to stop it. In fact, Kagome knew she would be kissing him back if she could only think to function.

Instead, it was taking all of her mental capacity to just breathe as the insistent press of his mouth started to slip away from hers. Resisting the urge to groan in disappointment, Kagome heaved to fill her lungs with air, since they finally decided to work on their own.

That had not just been unexpected, that had been... indescribable.

And, given the heavy panting filling her ears like thunder, Koga wasn't unaffected by it either.

"Still think it's the Jewel I want?" he growled, the tip of his fangs brushing the shell of her ear.

Kagome swallowed thickly as she struggled to think. He wanted what? What was he talking about?

"I—"

But, before she could ask, again, Koga's mouth covered hers, locking her against the textured bark of the tree behind her.

Kagome didn't hesitate this time. Both hands coming up with shaking curiosity, her palms slid against the cool surface of his chest-plate. She never felt skin, but the Alpha shivered beneath the touch, none-the-less.

Was she that powerful to him?

The thought encouraged Kagome to press her lips in return causing a pleased growl to rumble in Koga's chest. Even through the metal, Kagome could feel the vibration against her hand.

When Koga moved back a second time, Kagome whimpered slightly in disappointment. The soft thudding of Koga's head against the tree-trunk beside her answered with a groan of his own.

"You have no idea what you do to my control, Kagome," he breathed gruffly as his warm breath puffed against her neck.

Kagome shivered pleasantly at the contact but the cool bite of sweetened air in her lungs was good at re-centering herself.

She'd come out here for a reason. What was it? Koga! She came to speak with Koga.

"W-we need to talk," she replied, wishing she didn't sound so breathless.

"We do?" Koga asked dryly before he pushed himself back up off the tree, prying his claws out of the chipping bark.

Kagome reddened slightly as she tried snap herself from staring at the hypnotic gleam in his blue eyes. How was any woman supposed to look him in the eye when they talked? Especially after….

Immediately, she gave herself a sharp shake.

"Of course, we do," Kagome pressed, forcing herself to swallow through the need to step closer towards him. "After everything that's happened, it's exactly what we need to do."

Heaving a sigh, Koga crossed corded arms across his chest, eyes leveled with a sharp anticipation at her.

"Alright," he answered with a shrug. "Talk."

Again, Kagome swallowed low as her feet shifted like a nervous child's. What was the matter with her? She was a grown woman, for goodness sake.

A grown woman who'd just had her first kiss. Twice!

The warming of the priestess' cheeks was unavoidable and Kagome hated she had absolutely no control over the reaction. Could this possibly get any worse?

The knowing smirk on Koga's face told her yes. Yes, it could get so much worse. The Alpha didn't just know what she was thinking about; he looked damn-well pleased with himself about it.

However, the slight reddening of his own ears was a small consolation to Kagome. But, one she would take none-the-less. Let him have some of the embarrassment too.

"Koga," Kagome started, hoping if she talked then the horrifying blushing would possibly stop. "I came out here to apologize."

The Alpha quirked a dark brow as he shifted his stance, lifting his head a-little higher. Kagome wasn't sure whether to be impressed or infuriated with him.

"Apologize for what?" he asked.

"For what I said earlier," Kagome replied. "I didn't want you to think I thought you only cared about the Jewel. I mean, you didn't even know about it till recently. Right?"

Koga nodded, though a little stiffly if Kagome was honest.

"I know you care, Koga. You've shown me that," Kagome continued, trying to not think too hard on just how much he showed he cared. "I only meant, if it had started as the Jewel effecting you, I don't blame you."

Koga huffed sharply as he started to pace in front of her, low-hanging branches bursting with blooms shifting with him.

"To hell with that Jewel," he snapped in frustration before rounding squarely on Kagome. "You really think that thing is what decides what I want?"

"It's something I have to think about, Koga," Kagome countered calmly. "Whether I like it or not, yokai are affected by it. It's happened before."

"And, you think I wait for the chance to snatch it up?" Koga growled, eyes narrowing.

"Of course not," Kagome argued. "At least, not purposefully."

"If I wanted it, Kagome, I'd be gone by now," Koga replied with a chuff.

Kagome sighed. "I know you want to believe that, Koga."

"Look down," he ordered, calm but firmly.

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion as she stared at the unhappy Alpha. What was he talking abou—

Her eyes snapped back up to Koga's waiting gaze, struggling to grasp what she was seeing.

She'd dropped it!

How? No, Kagome knew how that was possible. Koga's kiss had completely taken her off-guard. So much so, she'd forgotten the Jewel had sat in her clenched hand. And, she dropped it to the ground like it was the useless thing everyone first thought it was. On top of that, it had rolled out of her reach and was resting just by Koga's foot.

He knew it was there. He'd pointed it out. And, yet, he'd never even given it the faintest glance or slightest attention.

He was focused solely on her.

Kagome's throat locked as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"I'm not him," Koga replied, tone softening. "I'm not Naraku."

Kagome swallowed the humorless sob that leaped in her throat, slamming her eyes shut. Koga was many things but, he definitely wasn't **him**.

"I didn't spend the last winter searching for a gem," he continued, warm palms brushing across her shoulders and running down her arms."I ran circles through the mountains, looking for you. I pushed myself beyond my limits to get strong enough to take down the monster that was a nightmare to us both. I nearly lost my mind wondering if you were hurt or dying somewhere and I couldn't save you."

Kagome wanted to speak. She wanted to so badly. But, she was too busy trying to stop shaking. Why was she shaking?

"You are what I've been searching for," he replied. "You always have been. And, now that I've found you, I'm not going anywhere."

It was taking everything Kagome had not to break entirely. But, Koga's hands gently cupping her head caused a tear to slide down her cheek, his thumb brushing it aside with a caress.

"I know you've been hurt," Koga pressed, his grip tightening in a settling comfort. "I know he's put you through hell. But, I'm here. I'm right here, Kagome."

"Koga….." Kagome could barely get his name out as she struggled to take a breath.

Was this real? She wasn't just imagining or wishing for this to be true? The possibility of it being a trick broke her heart more than it being real.

"I'm going to kill him," Koga growled, snapping Kagome's wide eyes up at him to meet the steady promise in his own. "I don't know when but I know how. I will rip him apart piece by piece, body and soul, for what he did to my tribe. And, what he's done to you."

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome breathed, swallowing low. "Why put yourself through this trouble?"

She expected him to frown, to be insulted or hurt or frustrated. Instead, Koga grinned with a soft warmth that made her heart stutter in her chest.

"Because you're my woman," he answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Kagome swore, in that moment, the first little bit of her heart belonged to him forever.


	8. Chapter 8 Back to the Beginning

Chapter 8

Back to the Beginning

For the first time in a long time, Ginta felt relief wash over him. So much so, in fact, he slid down to the perfectly soft grass behind the bush he and Hakkaku were currently hiding behind in the garden of the human temple.

Koga had done it! He'd won his woman back.

Whatever happened after this didn't matter. Ginta had made good on his promise.

Koga had forgiven him long before now for the losing Kagome from their territory. But, Ginta knew the pain of that loss had haunted his leader. Not many in the tribe knew Koga would call for her in his sleep. The begging had been enough to break the coldest of hearts. And, it had been all Ginta's fault.

He knew the one named Naraku was the cause of their suffering. He was why the tribes had to join to survive the winter and why Koga had to reprove himself from the very bottom, all over again. All of that, Koga had taken on without batting an eye. He was seen as indomitable, unstoppable.

But, the loss of his mate. That had broken him….. and that was on Ginta.

Now…. now things looked like they were improving.

Right now, his Alpha and Alpha female were seated beneath a blooming sakura tree, looking like something straight from an epic painting human artists were known for. They were smiling and talking and Koga had yet to let go of her hand.

With any luck, they'd next be heading back to the den.

"Oh, now what?" Hakkaku growled, snapping the other male from his reverie.

Ginta immediately jerked his eyes towards where his brother beta was glaring and felt his jaw lock in frustration. The female taijiya was heading towards the tree!

The male hunters had no idea what the human wanted but they weren't about to let her ruin a perfectly good moment their leader had more than earned.

Exchanging a nod of agreement, the two crouched low and started to prowl towards the female making her way by a nearby bush. When she was right in front, the two pounced…. and immediately ended up on their backs.

Ginta could barely sense the female walking away from them as the world continued to spin inside his head. Somewhere beside him, Hakkaku groaned in helpless effort. What had just happened?

Ginta decided he'd figure that out when his head stopped throbbing. _'Forgive us, Koga. We tried.'_

SSS

Koga felt happy.

Completely, utterly, ridiculously happy.

For the first time in months, his tribe was safe, he was stronger than he'd ever been, and his woman was once again by his side. Nothing could ruin his good mood right now.

"Sango," Kagome called as she rose quickly to her feet.

Nothing except that.

Koga swallowed the growl in his throat. What was it going to take for him to have some time alone with his woman? The taijiya was really starting to annoy him.

However, he merely rose to his feet and followed after Kagome's hurried steps.

The female looked weary but satisfied. Apparently, the monk must have survived.

"Is Miroku alright?" Kagome asked, placing a comforting hand on the other female's shoulder.

The taijiya nodded with a weak smile. "He pulled through but, he'll still need a day or so to rest," she replied with a tired sigh. "I just….wanted to let you know."

Koga snorted. "And, you wanted to make sure Kagome didn't need any help."

"Koga!" Kagome gasped in scandalized horror.

However, Koga remained still, eyes locked on the taijiya in silent challenge, daring her to say otherwise. After all the trouble she put him through, the female owed him the truth, if nothing else.

Apparently, she was more tired than Koga thought.

Without so much as an argument, the taijiya nodded her head in agreement.

"No, no. He's right," she interceded calmly, patting Kagome's hand in return. "I **did** want to check on you and make sure everything was alright."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kagome asked, brow furrowing in confusion. "Koga couldn't hurt me."

"It was more like I expected to find you and the Jewel gone," the female admitted, having the decency to flush with embarrassment before turning back to focus on Koga again. "I apologize for that."

Koga nodded in acceptance, feeling vindicated in her apology. How many ookami could say they got one from a taijiya, after all?

"I also apologize for your men," she continued cautiously. "They tried to stop me from coming and I think I left them somewhere over there."

Koga chuffed as he shook his head. So, that was where they were. He should have known.

"Oh, Sango, you didn't hurt them too badly, did you?" Kagome asked, immediately sounding like a worried mother hen.

Koga had to hide the smirk ticking at his mouth.

"They're fine," he interrupted before the taijiya could speak. "They've been through worse. And, apparently, need more training."

Kagome looked like she was tempted to argue but just shrugged with a slight smile.

"They'll pick themselves up when they're hungry," Koga added, without worry. _Or, when they woke up. _

As if suddenly awakened by his words, the female, Sango, immediately came fully alert and straightened her spine.

"I just remembered," she announced. "Master Mushin wished to extend his hospitality to you and your men. Rooms can be prepared for you, unless you wish to remain outside."

Koga admitted a roof was tempting. However, the warm breeze killed any thought of remaining indoors.

An ookami belonged out under the stars on nights like this. Not shut inside on a soft pallet. That softened a warrior and Koga and his men had to remain ready for battle at any time.

"We'll keep guard outside," he answered with a slight shake of his head. "But, we will take the offer of hospitality."

"Koga, you don't have to stay outside," Kagome soothed with a frown. "Nothing can get through the barrier."

"We did," Koga argued with a shrug. Though he was pleased to have his woman's focus, once again.

"Nothing that can harm us," Kagome quickly corrected. "Only allies have been able to pass through. You, Shipo, Kirara…."

She then suddenly turned her head to focus back to the taijiya.

"Where is Kirara?" Kagome asked. "We hadn't heard from her in weeks and worried something had happened to you. But, I don't see her with you either."

That got Koga's attention, as well.

He hadn't had many direct interactions with the taijiya but, the few times they did, the giant nekomata had always been with her. In the time Koga had Sango with him, he'd never seen hide nor fang of the huge feline.

Count on his woman to bring it to his attention.

Sango shifted from foot to foot, unease dripping off her in droves. It was obvious she didn't know whether to speak or not. However, the hesitation only caused Koga's instincts to go on high alert.

If she thought to betray him, now….

"It's okay, Sango," Kagome soothed as she opened her other palm to reveal the troublesome jewel in her hand. "Koga knows…..enough. You can talk in front of him, if you need to."

The reassurance seemed to do the trick because the taijiya immediately relaxed.

"I sent her off on an errand," Sango replied with a rueful smile. "It may be nothing but, I had to have her check something for me."

"Is it something I should know about?" Koga asked, eyes narrowing in deep suspicion.

Sango just returned the glare. "I doubt it," she answered. "It's no threat to your tribe."

Koga was ready to snarl in return but Kagome was apparently eager to continue.

"But, she's alright, right?" Kagome quickly interrupted. "She's not in any danger."

Sango just shook her head with a sigh. "Not that I know of," she replied. "But, there is something you should know."

The taijiya once again looked towards Koga, working her jaw from side to side in great effort.

"I'm sorry," she forced out. "I'm not used to….. Anyway, I'll explain everything but, can we go inside, first? I'd rather tell this just once, if you don't mind."

Koga nodded in agreement, deciding to go by Kagome's calm over the situation. If she wasn't worried, he wouldn't be either. But, that didn't mean he wouldn't be prepared. The taijiya had tricked him before. He wouldn't fall for it again.

SSS

Kagome knew something was wrong.

She wasn't sure if it what but Sango was plainly bothered by it. The way she repeatedly fidgeted in her place on the smooth floor of the room and her eyes would zip back and forth towards Koga, there was no hiding her problem was with the ookami Alpha.

Unfortunately, Kagome didn't think they had the time to waste on this. The Jewel wasn't hidden from the world anymore and Naraku would only be delayed so long to heal.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, snapping her friend to look her in the eye.

With a sigh, the young taijiya nodded as if to convince herself more than anything.

"After you disappeared, I went to search for Naraku," she informed like a soldier going to war.

Kagome nodded in response. "I remember you telling me," she replied. "That you planned to hunt him down."

"I didn't get very far, at first," Sango answered. "Mostly sent in useless circles."

"I'm sorry for that," Kagome soothed, eyes softening in pained comfort. "I know how much you wanted to avenge your people."

Sango nodded. "I didn't know what to do. I mostly just kept remembering that night. Kept….seeing it, seeing him over and over again, as he destroyed everything. But, then something occurred to me. I remembered something about that night. Something he said.  
'He said that Kikyo's folly had followed her."

Kagome forced her throat to swallow the lump lodged in it as she stared in petrifying shock. Naraku had said what? How was that even possible?

"Kikyo?" Koga asked in scoffing confusion. "Who the hell is Kikyo?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Sango replied without breaking stride. "None of the girls or women in the village were named Kikyo and I didn't know anyone outside of the village by that name. But, for some reason, it stuck with me. I knew it had special significance but had no idea how Naraku could have any connection to it.  
'Then, I remembered a story my father used to tell me and….my brother as children. A story of how his father had gone to a village and given something to a powerful priestess named—"

"Kikyo."

Both Koga's and Sango's eyes were glued to Kagome with an alert intensity. However, Kagome barely noticed. All she could feel was a numbing cold creeping up her fingers, causing her to lose all warmth in her hands as she clutched the Jewel tighter between them.

Dread, thick and cloying, gripped her as the young priestess struggled to breathe. Naraku had been tracking her for years for the Jewel but…. Could his obsession go deeper?

"Yes," Sango replied, swallowing low. "I remembered that priestess was the first to be given the duty of guarding the Shikon Jewel. That she was greatly powerful and was able to protect it for years against yokai."

"So, you went to the village," Kagome informed, a part of her wishing she was wrong.

But, Sango nodded in agreement. "I remembered you told me where you had come from and….. it all added up."

Kagome swallowed the lump of heartbreak in her throat as she forced herself not to cry. She hadn't seen her home in years. Too many years.

Questions raced through her mind. Was her mother alright? How much had her brother, Souta, grown? Was her grand-father still alive?

Kagome fought the surge of pained jealousy that shot through her. She had dreamed of seeing her home again for so long and, Sango had gone without her knowledge. Still, if it helped them….

"What are you two talking about?" Koga asked, brow furrowing in worried confusion.

Kagome smiled warmly when she felt his calloused palm enfold her own, as if to comfort her in her unhappiness. It was a sweetness she always wanted to appreciate.

"Sango means, she went back to the village that I came from," Kagome informed, pinning the smile she hoped looked convincing on her face. "The priestess Kikyo lived there….long ago."

Sango nodded. "The current priestess, Kaede, was the younger sister to Kikyo and I sought her out to see if there was anything she could tell me about Naraku."

"Not much, I'm afraid," Kagome replied. "No-one in my village had even heard of him before he threatened to destroy the village if I didn't surrender the Jewel to him."

"He what?" Koga snarled, tightening his grip on Kagome's hand.

Kagome patted his in soothing comfort.

"You're right," Sango agreed. "But, she did tell me something I think you would be interested in. You know the story of how Kikyo died, correct?"

"Of course," Kagome replied.

It had been a fundamental part of her training. A way to prepare her for whatever was necessary to protect the Jewel.

"Kaede told me that, around that time, Kikyo had found a bandit named Onigumo, badly injured and near death," Sango continued. "She said me he was as good as hell-bound for all the evil he had done but Kikyo insisted that it was her duty to ease his suffering. After she died, Kaede said she went to where Onigumo had been kept. But, he was gone."

Kagome blinked as she tried to gather Sango's meaning. The encounter seemed inconsequential enough. Even she would probably have done the same for the poor soul.

"I'm afraid I'm not following, Sango," Kagome replied. "What does this have to do with Naraku?"

"I was confused, at first, too," Sango informed. "But, Kaede offered to show me where the bandit had been laid. I saw no reason not to look. And, when we got there, I felt the distinct taint of yokai."

"Yokai?"

"Yes," Sango answered. "It was faint and old but it was there. And, the aura was pure evil. I….I don't think the bandit just disappeared."

"Sango, what are you saying?" Kagome asked. "You think Naraku killed Onigumo all those years ago?"

"I think Naraku **was** Onigumo all those years ago," Sango informed.

SSS

Shipo had no idea what the others were speaking about. He was too busy perching himself up on the steep slope of the temple's roof, gazing up the the stars that finally broke through the winter clouds.

The sweetened air and clear sky brought a smile to the little kit's face.

He was grateful to the thick-headed Alpha for giving him a place for the winter. The ookami were savage but they were honest about their word, at least. However, it was comforts like these Shipo missed the most in those dens.

Nights like this were a treasure. Soft, quiet, indulgent.

His father used to take him out and show him the many wonders sparkling down from the heavens in the night sky.

Myoken riding his eagle shone in all of its wonderous brilliance, standing firmly in its place.

Kida, with his seven stars on his back.

The Nine Luminaries, with the Seven Celestial Bodies encircling it all.

Shipo saw it all. He saw and he remembered. He remembered his father's smooth steady voice showing him the secrets of the heavens. He remembered his way his father would wrap his thick tail about Shipo's little body when he'd start to shiver with the last of winter's cold. He remembered the way they'd stay out late into the night listening to the stories of his father's adventures till Shipo would eventually drop off to sleep, surrounded by the comfort of his father's fur.

Shipo wondered what his father would think of him, now. He'd spent the winter with wolves and was now waiting on the roof of a human temple, wondering what changes the morrow would bring.

He didn't have to stay. Shipo knew this. Koga had told him once the snows melted, he was free to go wherever he pleased. But, there was something pulling Shipo to stay.

He couldn't explain it. It certainly made no sense to him. But, something small was telling him to remain close to the Alpha and the humans he was collecting around him.

Shipo chalked it up to curiosity. Nothing else explained it. He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

Then again, his father was always quick to say life had a way of surprising you. Perhaps he would be proud of his son, for all the adventure he'd had in his young life. Shipo certainly hoped so. Whenever he passed into the next world, he wanted to have great stories to tell his father.

It was what made them all worth-while.


	9. Chapter 9 Making Plans

Chapter 9

Making Plans

"Seems like a stretch to me," Koga replied as he popped his neck.

Koga didn't understand everything that was going on but, the Alpha was aware enough to know Kagome's trouble with Naraku was more than he expected.

If Naraku had been after the Jewel even before Kagome was born, then that meant his determination to get the thing was not to be under-estimated.

This wasn't a weak yokai leaping on an opportunity for power. This was an obsession that had festered for years.

But, still, to think a disappeared bandit was the start of that monster….it was thin at best.

"The taint was similar," Sango countered. "Different but similar enough."

Koga snorted. "Many yokai have similar auras. Doesn't mean that was him."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't either," the taijiya argued. "Do you want to take the chance?"

Koga didn't have time to chase down every dirt-path searching for Naraku. The fool was injured and would need to den up for a time to heal, provided he could. Once they got the chance, they needed to follow the trail to his—

"You won't find him," Kagome replied, rich eyes looking up at him with pleading pain as if she could read where his thoughts were headed. "He always manages to scatter his trail."

Koga studied his woman's face with furrowed concern. That **did** make things difficult. Very, in fact.

Ookami were master hunters and part of that was their talent for tracking scent.

"It wouldn't be too hard if I had a concentrated area of his aura," Koga answered, confidently. "One that can hold his scent for a while."

"How about a cave that's been undisturbed for nearly fifty years?" Sango offered with a cocked brow.

Koga glared in grudging irritation. That would be difficult. Time would have worn it down but, if the wind hadn't dissipated it then….there might be a chance.

"No."

Kagome's soft decline had Koga snapping bright eyes towards her, dark brows rising in surprise. The pain in his woman's eyes was like a knife to Koga's gut, causing him to tighten his grip on her trembling hand.

"Kagome—" Sango started to argue but Kagome cut her off short.

"I said, no," Kagome demanded, her lower lip starting to wobble.

Koga growled low in his throat as he wrapped one of his arms about his woman's form. She seemed so tired but refused to give into the exhaustion he could practically taste in the air.

"Kagome," Koga whispered in her ear, causing her to stop her trembling. "Do you want to go back?"

"I can't go back," she added stiffly. "I can't."

"Because of him?" Koga asked, his grip tightening around her.

"I can't risk Naraku returning to village to destroy it," Kagome answered, her tone heavy.

"I don't think we can risk not taking this chance," Sango quickly countered, causing Koga to glare in warning at the female taijiya. However, she ignored the silent threat. "Naraku is injured. That means he'll need time to heal. If we can determine that cave was where he was first created, then Koga can get a clear scent of him. And, maybe be able to track him down."

Koga saw the logic in the taijiya's plan. However, he didn't like the way Kagome's entire body went rigid in his arms. Did the idea of returning to her people frighten her that much?

"I only barely saved them when he followed me from the village," Kagome replied. "If Naraku returns…..I'll never forgive myself."

Once again, Koga vowed to end the hateful creature for the pain he caused her. Kagome had been terrorized for years and now the idea of going home had her ready to burst into tears.

He wouldn't have that! His woman would fear nothing.

"He won't harm your village," Koga vowed, leveling his gaze to meet his woman's. "I will kill him first."

The promise was only the start of what Koga wanted to give to his Kagome. He would ensure she was safe for the rest of his life. But, first, he would give her the one thing he could. Hope. The hope to go back to her family, to see her people again.

"Besides," Sango quickly added. "With the Jewel now out in this world, we can't risk it being captured by other yokai that would use it. Your village was the safest place it was kept. It is possible we can get answers on what to do with it there."

That was also true. Koga certainly had no idea what to do with the thing!

While he would admit, the prospect of power that great was tempting. His tribe would literally be unstoppable! However, he already had the great ancestral power of his people. His Goraishi!

His people were recovering not from one great blow but two. The Jewel would only make them a bigger target to who knew what. It was a dangerous trap. The promise of power but power everyone wanted.

Even if he took it back to his tribe, it would mean they would never have peace. Any yokai greedy enough would want it. No, the Jewel had to be gotten rid of.

"But—"

"Kagome," Koga interrupted gently. "If you want me to take you to your family, I will. I will take you back to your village."

The offer was painful to the Alpha. He knew home for him was among his people with Kagome by his side. But, she had run to save her village. Home for her was probably still there. Who knew what was waiting for her there. Her family, friends, or….

No! She had said there wasn't anyone else. Koga wouldn't add to his worries with his imagination. He had enough to deal with. If his woman wanted to see her family, he'd damn-well take her to see her family!

And, she wanted to. He could see the desperate longing in Kagome's eyes as she struggled with what to say. She wanted to go home but feared the consequences. But, Koga was determined. All she had to do was ask and he would protect that village himself, if need be.

"I….I don't know…. I—"

The door suddenly sliding open snapped the group to attention as the old, rounded monk poked his head into the room.

"Oh," he quipped, as if pleasantly surprised to see them there. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wished to inform the Alpha, his men are awake and, apparently a bit confused on what they are to do."

Koga grunted low under his breath. Those two…..

Giving Kagome's hand another comforting squeeze, he was relieved to see her nod in understanding.

"Go on," she urged. "We'll talk later. Promise."

Koga wasn't exactly pleased to leave his woman's side but, it was obvious she was wanting to think. The alert look in her eyes always gave away her need to be lost in her thoughts. If it was what she needed, he would give it to her.

Lifting her soft hand towards his face, Koga breathed in her scent deeply before pressing his mouth against the smooth skin in a kiss. The pretty flushing on Kagome's face saw him out of the room as he went to see what those two knuckle-heads needed to find their own tails.

SSS

Master Mushin didn't stay around after Koga left the room. And, Kagome was grateful the old hoshi wasn't prone to teasing over what he just saw.

Really, Koga had no shame when it came to public affection!

While Kagome wasn't the most-shy of individuals, she still found his daring a little unbalancing. Especially, when there were other people to witness what he said and did.

Still, the warmth of his lips on her skin still lingered on the back of her hand, causing Kagome to blush deeper in pleased wonder. That man was incorrigible.

"Well," Sango replied as she cleared her throat in slight embarrassment. "It looks like you and Koga have worked things out."

Kagome could only give her friend a shy smile. "Things are….improving."

"For what it's worth, I'm happy for you," Sango added. "Koga is a good man,… for all his faults."

"He is," Kagome agreed softly.

Kagome didn't bother scolding Sango for her opinions. The taijiya had been taught from birth that yokai were the enemy. It was their way as hunters.

To simply admit that Koga was good was a huge step for Sango. So, if her friend was willing to support Kagome's decision to stay with Koga, **if** she stayed with Koga, then she'd take the blessing she could get.

"He's also right," Sango added, leveling her eyes in that look Kagome knew all too well. Sango was determined to get her way. "Koga could easily defend your village from Naraku if he tried to return."

Kagome sighed forlornly. Count on Sango not to waste any opportunity.

"You know as well as I do, Naraku wouldn't attack directly," Kagome countered. "He'd use trickery and try to rip my village apart. Just like he tried to do with the ookami. Like he did—"

Immediately, guilt gripped Kagome as she saw the hardening of her friend's eyes.

"Like he did my home," Sango finished for her.

Kagome cursed her foolish tongue for saying something so hurtful. Sango wasn't trying to be malicious. She was trying to find a solution.

There was a chance she could be right. That her suspicions would reveal the truth of Naraku's birth and possibly the key to his defeat. But, if she was wrong…..

"I don't wish the fate of my people on anyone," Sango replied tersely, looking every bit like a scolding mother glaring down a misbehaved child. "But, our plans haven't worked. We are fighting blind. If we want any chance to stopping Naraku, we have to figure out what he is and how he can be defeated."

"I know," Kagome answered. "I just…. I've learned it's dangerous to gamble."

"It may not be as big of a gamble as you think," Sango replied with an understanding smile.

"What do you mean?"

"When Kaede found out I had seen you, she asked me to tell you there was another reason you were needed back," Sango informed. "She said, you didn't have the full story."

Kagome blinked in startled shock as she struggled to process what this could mean.

"I…the full story?"

Sango nodded. "She said there was much she didn't tell you because she wasn't sure if you were ready. And, by the time Naraku showed up, there wasn't any time left."

"But, what did she not tell me?" Kagome asked, her eyes pleading to her dearest friend.

But, Sango only shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know," Sango replied. "She said it was too important to tell anyone else. That it had to be you and only you."

Kagome felt her thoughts spinning inside her own head. She knew there was still much she had to learn when she left your village. Her training was by no means done. But, to think Kaede had purposefully withheld information from her….. it was mind-boggling.

If Kaede was willing to risk telling this to Sango, a stranger who claimed to know Kagome, then that meant what she knew was important.

But, that would mean she'd have to go home.

Kagome swore she would never step foot inside that village again until Naraku was defeated once and for all. But, what if the way to defeat him was in that village? Was that the point she was missing in all this?

Naraku was a master manipulator. Had he been drawing her further and further away from the very thing that could stop him?

There was no way to know, unless she took the chance.

Meeting Sango's steady gaze, Kagome knew arguing was a waste of breath. The taijiya was going with or without her. She'd probably even drag Koga with her, if she could figure out a way to do it.

Sighing in quiet defeat, Kagome gave a slight smile. "When do we leave?"

SSS

Pain wracked every inch of his body.

Naraku was never one to indulge in self-pity. It was worthless to his plans. But, he would admit, the wound the ookami Alpha had inflicted on him was more than he expected from the hot-headed fool.

Even now, it was taking everything he had to keep himself together. What **was** that weapon?

Naraku snapped that line of thought from his head as he gritted his teeth through another wave of rebellious agony.

It didn't matter! Whatever tool that foolish wolf got his hands on didn't make a bit of difference. He would still get what he wanted. He'd also be the one to stab that weapon into the Alpha's gut and rip him open with it! But, one thing at a time.

First thing was first. Naraku had to pull himself back together. Already, the insistent buzzing of the saimyosho filled his ears as they worked with constant diligence to repair his shredded body.

That would help but Naraku knew he had to do more. Preparation was half the battle and he'd been taken by surprise. It wasn't going to happen again.

"You," Naraku called lazily as one of the large insects hovered above his face. "Go back to the temple. Stay out of sight but watch what they do, where they go. Be my eyes."

The insect gave no reply before it flew out into the darkening sky.


	10. Chapter 10 What You Don't Know

Chapter 10

What You Don't Know...

"Hey, Koga! Can you wait a second?"

"Yeah, we're trying to breathe!"

"Breathe later," Koga called over the nearby hill. "And, quit complaining. You've needed this training for months, anyway."

Kagome knew she shouldn't find their antics this amusing. But, with the warmth of the sun on her face and the comforting presence of companions around her, she felt a giggle of amusement bubble up at how Koga glared half-heartedly at the two warriors struggling to keep up with his swift pace. Poor Ginta and Hakkaku.

Really, Koga didn't need to be so hard on them.

"Determined, isn't he?" Sango muttered beside Kagome as she adjusted large pack on her shoulder.

"There's something to be said for that kind of dedication," Miroku sighed to the other side of the group, causing Sango to bristle slightly.

"Yeah, he's going to kill us all," Sango countered. "How fast does he think we can go?"

Kagome only gave a slight smile. Koga had been eager to leave the temple since he first heard they had decided to go to Kagome's village. Well, more like since she agreed to go. But, there had been no denying he was itching to move as soon as possible.

However, Kagome had promised Miroku that, when they fought Naraku, he could be there to help destroy him. He'd suffered greatly under that monster's terror as well, after all. So, it only seemed fair.

It had taken some talking to persuade Koga to stay put long enough for the healing hoshi to get back to his feet. But, it had only taken a few days. And, those days had been enough to send Koga and his betas to pacing about the grounds, like they were caged.

In a way, Kagome supposed it must have felt like it to them. But, now that they'd been given the okay to leave, Koga was insisting on scouting the route ahead.

Which meant, Ginta and Hakkaku would be scouting with him.

Unfortunately, Koga's definition of scouting ahead meant he'd pretty much disappear from sight before running back and informing the three humans and single kitsune rider taking up the rear of what was ahead and suggesting, in none-too-gently terms, to pick up the pace. A tactic that was driving Sango more and more crazy each time he did it.

"He comes back one more time—"

"He's just trying to help," Kagome replied soothingly. "We should reach someplace to rest soon."

"Provided he lets us," Sango groused in return. "Really, we can't match his speed. And, he knows it. And, with the hoshi still recovering—"

"I did not realize you worried so much about my health, my dear Sango," Miroku crooned with a smile. "It lifts my spirits to know you think so well of me."

"What I think is the least of your worries," Sango quickly returned, her face flushing in embarrassment. "I'd be more concerned on if you're going to tip over and pass out by the road."

"I assure you, my stamina is better than you think, dear Sango," Miroku replied teasingly.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it!" Sango cried accusingly.

However, Miroku just flashed an overly innocent smile. "And, what are you think of, my dear?"

"Here they go again," Shipo sighed from Kagome's shoulder, working his tiny jaw from side to side in annoyance.

Kagome guessed his irritation understandable. While Sango was glad the hoshi had recovered well, he'd apparently developed a bit of a flirtatious streak with his new-found health. Another stressor to Sango's nerves.

A quick upward told the priestess the sun was just reaching mid-day. Perhaps it was time for a break.

"Koga!"

SSS

They were moving so slow. Too slow for Koga's comfort.

The Alpha knew the journey to Kagome's village would take a few days but still, he couldn't help but find the pace grating against his nerves. Couldn't the humans go any faster?

He'd been more than willing to carry Kagome, he could do so for hours without effect but, she'd been adamant that she would stay with the others. And, Ginta and Hakkaku were strong but not strong enough to carry a human each indefinitely. Besides, the humans were suspicious as it was. There was no way they'd agree to the plan.

So, that meant, they were stuck at Koga's equivalency of a snail's pace.

"Koga!..."

The loud cry of his woman had Koga stopping suddenly and immediately turning on his heel to race back to the humans. While he hadn't smelled any threat nearby, there was no-telling what could possibly cause her to call for him. If Kagome was in danger, he'd be there to protect her.

However, as soon as he skidded to a stop, Koga couldn't spy any danger about. Just the two humans and the kit blinking at him in stunned confusion. And, Koga was feeling the same confusion.

"What is wrong?" Koga asked, turning his sharp eyes towards his woman, who appeared completely fine, if not slightly winded.

She merely gave him a warm smile, her flushed cheeks brightening in the sunlight.

"Nothing is wrong, Koga," Kagome informed calmly. "I didn't mean to startle you. But, don't you think it's time to rest?"

Koga could only blink in shock. Rest? They wanted to…..

He found he could barely form the thought, it was so unbelievable. They were practically going backwards and they needed to rest? They were never going to reach the village, at this rate.

However, before Koga could voice the objection, he spotted the pleading gleam in his woman's eyes. She wanted to stop. And, regardless of how much Koga wanted to keep going, he found he didn't have the heart to deny her this request.

Besides, Ginta and Hakkaku were beginning to wear down too. Many a breather wouldn't hurt them.

Lifting his head to the wind, Koga scented a lake nearby. That meant fish and fish meant a quick meal. That would do.

Nodding in quick agreement, Koga turned on his heel and followed the scent to a clearing, the grass new and soft under his feet. Perfect. His woman would sit in comfort.

The constant huffing from his men was enough to alert nearly everything from miles away they were about. But, Koga figured that was to their advantage. It would warn other yokai to stay away. Still, they couldn't be **that** tired!

Hakkaku's body dropping suddenly on the grass said otherwise. Koga cocked a dark brow as Ginta crawled to join him, chest rising and falling as they desperately filled their lungs. Oh, for the love of—

"Knock it off," Koga snarled as he chuffed in frustration. "You've been skimping on training if this winds you."

"Why… did we stop….anyway?" Hakkaku asked, clearing his throat.

"The humans need to rest," Koga answered calmly. "Kagome asked for it."

"Thank the Kami," Hakkaku huffed in relief.

Koga rolled his eyes at his beta's reaction but Ginta's silence had him studying the other male in suspicion.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, causing Ginta to stiffen in place.

Ever since Kagome had been found, Ginta seemed to relax, except for when Kagome was around him. It was as if he prepared himself for something, like a storm that refused to come. Either way, Koga didn't like it.

However, Ginta only shook his head in response.

"Nothing," he huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

Koga saw that as the crap it was. However, since the winter, Ginta had been tense. Understandably so but still. If Koga's beta had a problem with his mate then that meant trouble. And, the pack had dealt with enough trouble already.

Before the Alpha had a chance to face the issue head-on, the approach of the humans had him gritting his teeth in frustration. He'd deal with it, later.

"This is perfect, Koga," Koga heard Kagome say, the warm in her voice soothing to his fraying patience. "Thank you."

The Alpha was so busy soaking up the praise of his woman, he never noticed his beta carefully rising to his feet and slipping into the surrounding trees, out of sight from the others.

SSS

He was a horrible person.

An absolutely horrible person who just couldn't move on.

Ginta was happy Kagome was back with Koga; ecstatic even! His Alpha deserved no less than the happiness he felt with his woman. And, it had been Ginta's goal to return the two back to each-other. But, once that was done, Ginta found he could barely even look at Kagome, much-less be in the same room as her. He just….felt rage.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Ginta?"

The very voice he was trying to avoid had the hunter's shoulders tightening in tense preparation. What was she doing there?

"I'm fine," Ginta quickly offered, hoping it would be enough to send her back to the other. "Just wanted a moment to myself, to catch my breath."

He waited for the tell-tale sounds of Kagome walking away, leaving him to his privacy, but instead the answering silence just had his jaw grinding in irritation. Would she just go back to the others already?

"Ginta, are you sure you're alright?" she asked, taking a step towards him of all things. "You've been avoiding me lately."

Ginta hated that she noticed. He'd tried to be subtle about the distance he was trying to maintain but if she'd noticed…. Damn-it.

"Do you really expect me to just walk away when something's bothering you?" Kagome challenged, sounding like a scolding mother.

It was enough to snap Ginta's tightly wound control.

"You've done it before," he muttered before he could take it back.

Suddenly realizing what he'd let slip, Ginta snapped wide eyes towards Kagome, watching the flash of hurt stamp itself across her face. She then lowered her eyes in wounded contrition and Ginta felt a flush of shame war with the satisfaction he felt over that.

"I guess I deserved that," she replied with a humorless smile.

Ginta hated he felt vindicated by how small her voice sounded. Yeah, he was a horrible person.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome continued her hand hesitating as she lifted it towards him. "I heard how the winter was hard for you."

Ginta blinked in shock as he tried to make his mouth work to talk. She what?

"Sango would send word as to how the tribe was doing every once-in-a-while," Kagome explained. "It killed me to hear what you dealt with."

Ginta snapped his eyes away from the pity on Kagome's face. He could take many things but that was unacceptable to him.

"It was nothing none of the others didn't have to deal with," he replied half-heartedly.

"Still, you were punished because of me," Kagome countered. "Ginta, please know, I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I thought if I left, you'd all have a chance to move-on. To start over."

"I know," he replied. "In a way, we did. We had to. But, Koga took care of it."

Kagome sighed. "Without me," she finished for him.

Again, Ginta felt shame for the hurt understanding in her eyes but he swallowed it and forced his eyes to hold her in quiet challenge.

"Yes," he answered curtly. "You went away. You disappeared without a trace and Koga had to not only pick up the pieces but keep our tribe from tearing itself apart. He broke his back and nearly his spirit trying to keep it all together. And, you were gone."

The accusation was harsh and possibly unfair but Ginta didn't care. He'd seen what they had suffered; she hadn't. She had no right to say what she heard hurt her.

"You were his woman, his mate," Ginta practically snarled. "Koga offered you everything he had and you deceived him, in his own den. You deceived me!

Self-preservation shouted for the hunter to stop. He knew Koga would gut him for this but Ginta found once he'd started, he couldn't stop. If she wanted to know what was bothering him, he'd tell her exactly what it was.

"You didn't even give him a chance," he accused sharply. "You just decided how he'd react once he learned the truth and you ran.  
'I know you feel something for him. And, he hasn't forgotten you. He can't. That's how we ookami are. We mate for life. He had to find you again."

Ginta didn't know what he should think about Kagome's silence through his rant but, if she was willing to let him talk, he'd say it all. Much to his own shame.

"I just didn't know what he'd do once he found you again."

The following quiet was like a stone tied about his neck. Ginta could practically count the minutes he had left after this outburst. Koga wouldn't just let it go. But, hopefully, she now understood. That she would see all Koga worked for and never take it for granted again. Koga never doubted her. She couldn't then doubt him. If that was the result, it was worth it.

"I understand you're mad at me, Ginta," Kagome replied after a moment longer of silence. "And, you have every right to be. It's okay. I **did** assume. I didn't give Koga…. nearly the amount of credit or faith I should have. I failed him, you, all of the tribe. And, that is unforgivable."

Ginta's shoulders relaxed as he released a breath. It was like air suddenly filled his lungs after being held under-water, the relief and pain so inter-mingled.

"I don't want to demand anything of you," Kagome continued, causing Ginta's brow to furrow slightly. "I certainly don't have the right to. But, you were the one person I knew I could trust. The one person who was kind and understanding to me even before Koga accepted me. You were my friend.  
'Do you think you ever could forgive me? To see me as a friend again?"

Ginta clenched his eyes shut as he stepped away from Kagome's grip.

He didn't feel like lying. He didn't think he had it in him at the moment. So, instead, he told her the truth.

"I don't know."

Ginta knew the answer hurt her again. But, right then, he was done with this conversation. He felt raw and relieved all at once, like a wound that had been cleansed but throbbed from the pain. He just wanted to be alone. Thankfully, Kagome seemed to catch-on to that.

"I'll see if the others need any help," she replied half-heartedly. "Koga is determined to fish out the lake. Just… join us if you're hungry."

Ginta nodded as he took a deep breath. The soft padding of her feet in the grass fading was what he waited for before he finally allowed himself to crumple to the ground. His breathing grew ragged and it was taking everything he had not to let tears burn into his clenched eyes.

He just had to remember to breathe. Just breathe. If he kept doing that, then everything would be fine…..eventually.

SSS

Shipo sniffed the fragrant air in deep concentration. It was so close. He just knew it.

Hopping through a few of the nearby trees, the kit suddenly dropped to the forest floor, nose twitching with the familiar buried green scent.

The wolves were splashing like fools in the lake, trying to grab what fish they could and the humans had nothing but rations with them. So, Shipo had thought he could contribute with something that would truly be a treat to them.

And, there it was!

Careful but quickly, the kit dug his tiny fists into the rich soil. Being as cautious as possible, he finally unveiled his prize. They were perfect.

The shoots were fresh and green, just right to be eaten in any way they wished. Yep, he was the master of finding the forests' treasures.

Satisfied with his discovery, Shipo gathered the takenoko in his arms and skipped back towards camp. The soft distant thrum of buzzing had him grinning ear to ear. Bees meant honey. Maybe he'd look for it later.

For now, it was time to present his offering and accept their praise.


	11. Chapter 11 Clarity

Chapter 11

Clarity

This was more perfect than he could ever imagine.

All morning, Miroku had been trying to figure out how he could best introduce Sango to his affections but, judging by how she was constantly rebuffing his flirtations, it was obvious he was being far too subtle. However, the ideal scene by the lake was perfect.

Lady Kagome had left the clearing and the ookami males were currently splashing about in the water, looking for food. Even the kit was out of sight!

Taking a deep breath, Miroku turned to give the focus of his affections the most charming smile he could manage. Unfortunately, he found the spot she had been previously occupying completely empty.

Blinking in confusion, the hoshi tried zipped his gaze one way then the other. Where had she gone?

What he saw had his mouth suddenly run dry!

Barely a handful of feet away from him, the back of Sango's kimono started to slowly drop down her back, causing a lump to lodge itself in the stunned hoshi's throat. Apparently, Sango had caught his hints better than he thought.

However, before Miroku had the chance to try and spot a more private area to proceed, he spotted the tight under-armor she always wore, just in case.

Turning her head to throw a grin over her shoulder, Sango tied the base of her kimono about her waist.

"Thought I'd show those two how we humans catch fish," she said with a wink, causing a strange warmth to spread across Miroku's face. "Just rest here and I'll be back in a bit."

The smile Sango gave was staggering to the hoshi. So much so, he forgot to tell her he was perfectly capable of catching his own fish. However, the sight of her walking calmly into the cool water and bending over once it nearly reached her knees to dangle her open hands in the lake caused all thought to immediately leave his head.

Sunlight danced across the lake's surface, framing her lithe form in light. Grace and strength showed in every stretch of lean muscle and the gentle slope of her shapely hips ending in the curve of her smooth neck. Water dimpled and lapped against her calves and winked in shining dots in her bound hair.

Swallowing low, Miroku propped himself back on a palm in the young grass, enjoying the view. Perhaps there was an advantage to her believing him more fragile than he was.

The soft padding of footsteps went unnoticed by the young hoshi as he smiled indulgently. However, when the young miko he had lived with through the winter sat beside him with all the precision of meditation, he couldn't help but glance towards her in confusion.

Something was wrong.

Steady, amethyst eyes shifted with a sharp observance as they took in the subdued slump in Kagome's shoulders. This was possibly a problem.

"Is everything alright?" Miroku asked, cocking a dark brow.

The smile the priestess gave was undoubtedly meant to reassure. However, the over-brightness of it only caused Miroku's defenses to rise in preparation.

"Everything's fine," Kagome replied glibly.

Miroku sighed to himself. Kagome wouldn't unburden herself easily and normally Miroku was willing to let her sort through her problems on her own. However, the gem currently hidden in a small pouch around her neck changed everything. The Shikon jewel fed off of dark feelings, both yokai and human.

"Lady Kagome, I understand you wish the privacy of your own thoughts," he tried calmly. "But, please do remember the burden you carry and what it means."

At first, Miroku wondered if he had baited a bear best left alone with how Kagome visibly bristled beside him. However, she then quickly shook her head in acceptance, fingering the pouch resting peacefully under her haori.

"It's…. complicated," she replied. "But, completely understandable. And, I don't know how to fix it."

Miroku didn't need to think too hard to know the young priestess was dealing with troubles from the ookami. You had to be blind to not notice how the hunter, Ginta, avoided her like the plague. Apparently, whatever the problem was, it had come out.

"Is it….a danger to you?" Miroku asked carefully. "Or to any of the others?"

"No," Kagome quickly defended. "No, it's nothing like that. It's….personal."

The admission caused Miroku to sit up straighter at attention. This was unexpected.

"Does this mean your heart isn't engaged with the Alpha, after all?" he asked.

The look of strangled horror on Kagome's face answered for him.

Before she had a chance to bite his head off, Miroku quickly raised his hand to stave her off.

"Forgive me," he replied. "I misunderstood."

Thankfully, Kagome seemed inclined to accept the apology. Miroku was grateful for that but the lack of fight in her had him concerned. She almost appeared….defeated.

"While I don't know what the problem is," he replied carefully. "It is possible this is something that you can't fix. Or, more simply, doesn't need fixing."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Some things just need time," Miroku answered with a slight shrug. "If he was willing to tell you what was wrong, perhaps he'll be willing to let the problem settle within him. In the meantime, be patient and focus on what needs to be done."

Miroku supposed the advice did sound a bit cavalier but, frankly, if Kagome clouded her mind with worries and doubt, it would cause the evil within the Jewel to thrive. She needed to be kept centered, focused.

Otherwise, who knew what they could be dealing with?

SSS

Kagome wasn't sure if she agreed with Miroku. The hurt of Ginta's admission still struck her hard in her heart. She was possibly losing a good friend, afterall. But, there was a point in the hoshi's wisdom. She couldn't dwell on pain, now.

Besides, there was no magic thing that would just appear and fix everything. And, she certainly didn't want to cause trouble between the hunter and his Alpha. That would be selfish.

She just needed to stay focused on what was important, and hope Ginta would be alright.

A sudden yell and the chaotic splashing of water snapped Kagome from her thoughts and caused her to look across the lake to the two figures apparently struggling with something in the water.

"What in the—"

Rising to her feet, Kagome strode towards the water's edge to spy the two figures were Koga and Hakkaku wrestling with something between them as they tried to grapple with it to shore.

Sango, however, wasn't having the same problem. She was still bent over in the calmer shallow water, throwing a frustrated glare towards the two ookami making waves in their tussling.

If it wasn't for the fact Kagome had no idea what was going on, she'd probably laugh at the absurdity of the whole scenario. But, they'd been taken by surprise before and she didn't want that to be the case again.

When Koga managed to get a foot onto the grassy shore of the lake, Kagome quickly rushed over to see if she could be of any help. However, no sooner had she made it to his side, when a large wet tail-fin suddenly reared back and smacked sharply against Koga's leg, causing him to completely lose balance.

Everything happened all at once. It was so quick, Kagome barely had the time to register the rebellious fish stuck between the two hunters was diving back towards the water before Koga's calloused hand suddenly wrapped about her arm, blindly.

It was most-likely him trying to save his balance but, unfortunately, Kagome was neither prepared nor stable enough to do any good. The end result was Kagome at the bottom of a pile of ookami, soaking wet with cold lake-water.

Blinking up in stunned surprise, Kagome tried to grasp how this had happened when the weight on top of her shifted and she was staring right into bright blue eyes.

Apparently, the tumble had taken Koga by surprise as well because he was blinking in bewilderment, as if trying to understand his current position. Which was right smack dab right on top of her.

The realization must have hit them both at the same time because, while Kagome could feel her face warming in mild embarrassment, she also spotted a slight blushing across Koga's nose. However, Kagome also noticed Koga didn't move to get off her. And, she didn't feel inclined to make him.

In fact, the warm weight over her had her shivering in enjoyment. Or, was that the cold water? It was hard to tell. Still, she couldn't help but give a shy smile up at Koga's pleased expression.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just them in this situation.

Frantic sputtering and thrashing legs and arms on either side of the two had Koga and Kagome immediately turn with a surprised yelp, bringing Kagome on top and Koga covered nearly head to toe in the cold water.

Gaze zipping to the side, Kagome watched as a sopping wet Hakkaku stumbled to the shore, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of air. Apparently, the poor hunter had landed at the very bottom of the pile and been stuck under-water. And, neither Kagome nor Koga had even noticed.

A sudden shifting under her had Kagome looking quickly down to see Koga sprawled out under her, chest vibrating with barely contained laughter. When her eyes locked on his own, the merriment at their situation obvious in his blue eyes, Kagome couldn't help but snort in amusement as well.

She had no doubt they had to look absolutely ridiculous.

As if her reaction was all the permission he needed, Koga's hidden chuckle suddenly rose into a full-out laugh, rich tone dancing through the air and causing Kagome to stare in warm awe at the ease in it. Unable to resist, she joined in his humor and felt the tension tightening in her shoulders to loosen and drift away on the wind.

Koga's pleased smile caused her face to warm again before he sat himself up and lifted Kagome to set her on the grass beside him.

"Guess I needed a bath, anyway," he said in mild amusement, eyes heating as they stayed locked with Kagome's.

Kagome swallowed in nervous pleasure before flicking a dripping lock over her shoulder.

"You definitely will now," she replied lightly. "This isn't a river or a spring, after all."

"Guess I'll have to keep an eye out for one, now," Koga offered, a knowing grin spreading in wicked enjoyment. "I seem to recall liking the last time I caught my woman in a spring."

Embarrassed horror turned Kagome's face bright red. Shame on him! He knows that was also the last time she'd ended up under him and he was teasing her with it. However,….

"If I recall, that was in the Northern den," she responded with a lofty gleam in her brown eyes. "And, you ran away."

"I had to hunt," Koga countered. "Came back a hero and claimed you as my reward."

Kagome cocked a dark brow. "That's how you remember it?" she teased, drily.

"That's how I always will," Koga whispered low, brushing his nose across her own.

"And, besides," he continued softly. "You screamed. I had to save my ears somehow."

Before Kagome had a chance to scold Koga for his merciless teasing, the sudden pale face of a fish dangling in the air was shoved in her face.

"Ha!" Sango cheered, holding about three fish between both her hands mid-air. "Looks like the human way of fishing will feed us this time."

Kagome didn't know what to say to her friend's beaming face. But, the low growling of frustration from Koga had her covering her mouth to smother the giggle bubbling up her throat.

Looked like it was time to eat. Yes, focus was definitely needed.

SSS

The distant buzzing was barely discernable on the whipping wind outside his room.

Naraku resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he extended the arm more of his winged minions were currently reattaching to his shoulder.

He supposed to was about time the spy he sent out returned. Though, he had to admit, it was sooner than he initially expected. Either way, whatever the insect had to show him, it had to be worth it.

Lifting the other repaired arm, Naraku barely cracked the nearby window beside him moments before the lone saimyosho zipped into the mostly bare room. Provided you didn't count the sweeping insect nest that spread through the abandoned castle he'd taken as his own years ago.

It was the perfect place to hide, to wait and observe. Like an owl in a tree, waiting on its prey to run by. In the meantime, he just needed to let his body return to what it once was. If these damned insects would just work a little faster.

"Well?" he asked impatiently as the insect perched itself by his ear.

The constant clicking and rushed clattering was practically indiscernible to the human ear. Luckily, Naraku was no such thing. The near whirring was enough to bring an intrigued smile to his perfectly restored face.

"So, she's going back," he mused with a dark chuckle. "Interesting."

He then immediately picked up the little spy and lighted him back towards the window.

"I have a message for you to give," he replied with a smirk. "And, be sure to tell her this will very much be worth her while."


	12. Chapter 12 Country Roads

Chapter 12

Country Roads

"What is your village like?"

Koga wasn't surprised to see the look of startled confusion on his woman's face at the question. He wasn't much up for conversation while traveling; never had been. Even his two betas were blinking up at him in amazement. But, after the group's stop, and both women insisting they needed time to dry off before they got sick, Koga figured there was no fighting this was going to be a slow-moving trip.

So, with that in mind, what else was there to do on the road they were following?

"Well,…." Kagome started, snapping out of her bewilderment. "It's rather small. Not much to look at, but peaceful. Mostly."

Koga nodded in understanding. He couldn't say he knew much about human villages but the few he'd seen had been small and out of the way. Not to mention, their defenses were pathetic.

"It's mostly farms and hunters," Kagome continued, tucking a stray hair behind her ear with a smile. "And, the temple."

Koga nodded again. That matched up with what he was expecting.

"It doesn't really change from day to day. Then again, I haven't seen it in years. So, there's no-telling what we could see when we get there?"

Koga took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of comfort. He hated seeing Kagome get that distant worried look in her eyes.

"I'm sure they'll recognize you even if you don't recognize it," he reassured warmly.

The snort of laughter from her filled Koga with a warm pride that caused his chest to swell.

"I guess so," she replied with a giggle. "I still find it hard to believe I'm this close to it. It's all so….surreal."

"Everything will be fine," Koga promised again, grinning with utmost confidence.

He couldn't count how many times he'd said that to Kagome but, if it put her at ease, he'd say it as often as he needed to.

He was an ookami Alpha and knew he could protect what was his. But, he also was willing to admit, Naraku wasn't one to fight honorably, in open challenge. He'd need to be cautious and alert at all times.

"I know," Kagome quickly answered, with a half-hearted smile. "I just….haven't seen them in so long."

"Your family?"

Kagome nodded. "Souta, my little brother, he must be near half-grown by now. He was so young when I had to leave. And, my grandpa….. I don't even know if he's still alive."

A twinge of guilt went through Koga as he realized there was so much about his woman he didn't know; so much he'd never asked her.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Kagome quickly added, as if sensing the gloom of Koga's thoughts. "I mean, Okasan always said Grandpa was too stubborn to be sick, much less anything else…. I'd step lightly around him, if I were you."

Koga snorted, unconcerned. "I always step lightly," he replied with a grin.

"Yes, but….grandpa has always been cautious when it comes to yokai," Kagome replied carefully.

"Good," Koga answered with an assured nod. "Then he knows we're something to take seriously. He'll know how to give us the proper respect."

"I….wouldn't quite put it that way," Kagome responded, slightly strained but Koga just shrugged.

He wasn't worried. He'd dealt with humans from hunters, to warriors, to monks. What threat was a single old man to him?

"But, it will be nice to see Okasan," she continued with a smile. "I've really missed her."

Koga nodded. He could understand the need for a parent. He'd seen plenty a hardened warrior be reduced to a sniveling heap when it came to their parents. Unfortunately, understanding and experiencing were too different things.

"What about you?" Kagome asked, lifting rich brown eyes up to him in open curiosity. "When did you last see your family?"

Koga kept himself as straight as possible as he looked out onto the horizon ahead of their group. He knew his woman would grow curious. She knew as little of him as he did of her. However, it didn't mean it made the explanation any easier.

How did you tell your mate you had no line?

"The tribe is my family," he answered casually. "Always have been."

"Yes, but….." Kagome paused mid-question and Koga could spy the worry starting to show on her face as she struggled with what to say. "But,….where did you come from?"

Koga shrugged, keeping his gaze forward. "Don't know," he answered calmly. "Don't care."

"You don't?" Kagome asked, clearly surprised.

Koga knew this was probably hard for her to accept. Among humans, where you were from was as important as what you were now. It was the same with yokai, sometimes more. But, Koga knew what he was.

He was the tribe's Alpha. And, he'd been in that tribe ever since he could remember. The tribe was his pack, his family. That was all that mattered.

With a sure nod, Koga flashed a bright smile towards his woman. "Nope."

Before she could argue, Koga quickly pressed a kiss to her head and hurried ahead. He needed to scout around and see if the kit had spotted anything for them to watch out for.

A part of Koga knew he was avoiding the conversation. Many would consider that cowardly but Koga, quite frankly, just didn't see the point. He couldn't fix it. And, he certainly couldn't just magically pull parents out of his fur. No, it made no difference to dwell on it.

Besides, that wasn't the ookami way. The strong led the tribes; those that proved themselves the leaders and capable of keeping that leadership. Koga had worked twice as hard to prove himself worthy of leading and he'd kept it.

It was the possibility that Kagome would find him less that had him hesitant to try and delve into this subject. Lineage was important and he had none.

What would Kagome think to learn she would be the start of his lineage?

She was, quite literally, the start of everything for him. But, Koga knew he couldn't tell her that. He wanted to, almost felt like he should. But, recent events had taught him something vital.

If he put too much on Kagome, then she would feel obligated. And, Koga didn't want his woman to feel obligated to him, damnit! He wanted her to choose to stay; to want to be with him. He wanted….her to love him.

Koga wasn't as oblivious as people assumed him to be. He knew Kagome wasn't as accepting of being his mate as the others believed. She wasn't immune to his attention, had even let him kiss her…twice. But, there were still hesitations in her. She hadn't made up her mind, yet.

But, every day, Koga could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in-love with Kagome. He just hoped his charm was working to his advantage. If she decided not to return with him….

An acute pain, like the stabbing of a knife, twisted in the Alpha's chest at the thought. This had to be Kagome's choice; he couldn't live with her hating him forever. But, the possibility of her denying him terrified him more than even the King Bird did.

"Look out!"

The kit's shout came later than expected and Koga barely had the chance to dodge the angry swipe of claws from the huge onikuma bursting through the nearby trees.

The beast was huge, towering over the canopy and thickly furred body lumbering in angry frustration towards Koga as it roared at the ookami.

"Wh-where did that come from?" Shipo cried from behind Koga's shoulder as he dove behind a nearby bush.

Koga snorted. It didn't matter where the bear yokai had been. There was no doubt in Koga's mind what attracted its attention to them, though. The Shikon Jewel.

Why else would it come out in the light of day instead of waiting for the protective cover of night to hunt?

"You should have stayed in your cave," Koga taunted, the now familiar energy buzzing about his wrist.

Perhaps a good battle was exactly what he needed.

The beast roared in open challenge as he reared back for another attack. But, Koga was prepared this time.

Quick as the wind beneath his feet, the Alpha raced up the huge furred arm of the beast. The pull of flesh under his claws was barely an instant before three great slashes ripped across the onikuma's forearm, sending the large yokai bellowing furiously.

Koga grinned in satisfaction as the metallic scent of blood hit his nose. This was no more than a mindless animal, desperate to feed on the power nearby. Not enough to need his Goraishi but a strong enough threat to give him a good challenge.

"Koga!"

Hakkaku's shout from the trees told Koga the others had caught up. Good, he could finish this quickly.

"Stay back," Koga ordered as he dodged around mad swipe of claws. "Keep Kagome safe!"

Koga couldn't distinguish the argument from the trees over the angry bear's roar but he couldn't help the amused smirk at the fight his woman would probably put up at the demand.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Koga barely had a moment to spot the huge bone weapon flung towards him before he dove out of its way. He really hated that damned thing! If the taijiya was insisting on through that thing around, she need

However, the large boomerang sliced through the furred arm going in for a strike towards Koga, dropping the useless appendage right in front of him. It gave him just enough time to leap towards the onikuma's snarling head, swiping furiously to cleave the neck. Unfortunately, the large beast was harder to kill than the Alpha thought.

The force of an angry paw slammed painfully into Koga's back, sending him skidding across the packed earth of the clearing.

"Koga!"

The Alpha ignored Kagome's scream as he pried himself off the ground. Apparently, losing an arm made bear yokai touchy. However, from what he could see, the humans were doing a fair job of keeping the lumbering behemoth back.

Kicking upward, Koga went for another swipe at the beast's leaking neck. He just needed to hit the right spot to keep it from healing the wound. With any luck, he could finish it in one swipe.

However, no sooner was he going in for the kill then the sudden sharp whistle of a spear rushed passed Koga, and imbedding itself into the onikuma's side. In the blink of an eye, three more zipped by to join it.

What the fu…..

"Pull hard! We got it!"

The shout came from the trees, causing Koga to skid to a stop as his sharp eyes spotted the figures of the small group of humans tugging on the ropes in the onikuma's back. The young male at the front, light brown hair pulled back into a tight knot on his head, glared in furious worry as he ordered the others to continue their efforts to down the huge beast.

Koga snorted in frustration. Just what he needed, more to deal with and get in the way. However, the Onikuma's infuriated roar snapped him back to attention. He had to finish this, now!

Not allowing himself a chance for another distraction, Koga lunged towards the huge yokai's neck, claws raised as they swiped across the blood-slicked flesh. With a thunderous thud, the heavy head crashed to the ground behind him. The sound was satisfying in the best sort of way.

He'd done it!

"Koga!"

The Alpha turned to face his woman with an open smile as Kagome rushed towards him. He was more than ready to accept her praise at the mighty kill. It wasn't one of legends but impressive none the less.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked hurriedly. "What were you thinking taking that thing on by yourself?"

Not the praise Koga was expecting but he'd work with it.

"This was nothing," Koga bragged as he crossed his arms over his chest, and flinched when a throbbing pain shot up the side of his ribs.

"Nothing, huh?" Kagome challenged, glaring in a dare for him to argue.

Koga just flashed a bright grin in response. The onikuma had packed a bigger punch than he thought, but it was still nothing he couldn't handle.

However, before he reassure his woman of his strength, a stunned voice caused every hair on Koga's neck to stand on end.

"Kagome?"

Koga watched as his woman's eyes widened in first shock then confusion before she glanced passed him to see the group of humans making their way towards the group.

Immediately, recognition flared in Kagome's brown eyes.

"Hojo?" she asked in disbelief.

Immediately, that feeling of warning flared fiercely in Koga's mind, causing his back to stiffen like a steel bar.

This….was not good.


	13. Chapter 13 Trouble Brewing

Chapter 13

Trouble Brewing

'_Kagome?' _

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. It couldn't possibly….

"Hojo?"

The word barely slipped past her lips before the all too-familiar smile brightened the young man's face.

"It **is** you!" he cried before throwing his arms around Kagome's neck, pressing her firmly against him in a friendly hug. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Yep. It was him, alright.

Still stunned to see her childhood friend, Kagome could barely do more than pat his arm in comfort as she tried to wrap her mind around how…..unbelievable this was.

Hojo never left the village. As the village leader's only son, he was necessary to remain there at all times. Yet, here he was, at least a good handful of days away from the village.

Kagome was sure she'd probably be able to stand stunned all day. However, the deep growl to her right snapped her from her stupor.

She had to hurry before Koga decided to gut Hojo for the hug.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Kagome asked before slowly prying herself from Hojo's grip. "I thought you would still be back at the village."

Hojo's smile only grew as he nodded in agreement.

"Usually, I would," he replied cheerfully. "But, Kaede asked for some of the men to deliver a message to another village. I volunteered to go."

That was….surprising. "Oh," Kagome answered dumbly. What else was there to say?

"It's a good thing I did," Hojo continued, oblivious to the multiple eyes zeroing in on the two of them. "Otherwise, I might have not been here to help."

The choked snarl from Koga had Kagome quickly gripping Hojo's arm and turning him towards Sango and Miroku. Thankfully, Ginta and Hakkaku leapt to hold their Alpha's arms back.

"Guys, this is Hojo," Kagome introduced brightly. "We grew up together in the same village."

"Oh," Sango answered in kind, mouth working in an effort to speak. Apparently, she was as stunned as Kagome at the turn of events.

Miroku, however, had no problem with his speech, what-so-ever. With an amused smirk, he nodded in greeting before extending a hand to grasp Hojo about the forearm.

"It is good to meet you, friend," he replied graciously. "Lady Kagome has always spoken of her home village with great affection."

"Really?" Hojo asked, brightening even more, if that was possible.

Kagome, however, gritted her teeth as she sent the conniving hoshi a knowing glare. She didn't buy that open, innocent expression of his for a moment.

"Oh, yes," Miroku continued as if he was having the time of his life. "She's repeatedly stated how she regretted what she left behind."

It took everything Kagome had no to choke on the gasp that lodged itself up her throat. The hoshi had to have a death-wish for implying something like that in front of Koga. He was going to get himself and Hojo killed!

"Well, her family will certainly be relieved to see her again," Hojo answered as calm as can be and completely oblivious to the mounting danger behind him.

"Oh?" Miroku asked, amused.

However, before he had a chance to open his mouth again, Kagome quickly jumped into the conversation.

"Yes," she added. "And, we're still a good few days till we get there."

"Oh, well, we have finished our task for Kaede," Hojo informed helpfully. "We could travel back together."

A warning snarl from Koga had Kagome swallowing low with worry. She wasn't sure if Hojo would make it back alive.

"You don't have to do that," she replied weakly.

"It's no trouble," Hojo quickly reassured. "I'd be happy to help. Plus, it will give us a chance to catch up. You can tell me where you've been all these years."

"She's been with us."

The menacing tone behind her had Kagome tensing in preparation as she looked back to see Koga standing right behind her, eyes flaring. If ever there was an intimidating sight, it was an ookami on the defense. Hojo, however, just blinked in startled shock as if he hadn't known Koga was back there.

"Oh," he replied innocently before extending his hand with a smile towards Koga, completely oblivious to the threat standing before him. "I want to thank you for keeping Kagome safe all this time. I can never repay you for that."

Kagome never felt more terrified for Hojo's safety than she did in that moment. Hojo was sweet, cloyingly so, but he had no sense of self-preservation at all. Bless his childlike heart.

"I always protect what is mine," Koga answered tersely, the deep growl in his throat roughening his voice.

"Of course," Hojo answered. "It's to your credit that you took the responsibility as your own. The village leader would want to reward you for your effort."

Kagome waited with baited breath as Koga went still as stone. Hojo was just trying to be polite, she knew that. Unfortunately, he also had no idea of the history between Koga and herself. What he was suggesting was compensation. A goodbye.

However, Koga merely lifted his head to a lofty height and leveled a piercing look right at Hojo.

"We will finish this journey," he replied with a heavy calm.

Kagome couldn't help but shift from foot to foot uncomfortably but Hojo just gifted another bright smile.

"If that's what you want."

This was going to be a long trip.

SSS

He was going to kill the human!

Koga didn't care how unreasonable it sounded to those around him, he wanted to so badly. Even now, it was taking everything the Alpha had not to lunge across the camp's fire and wring the smile off the infuriating human's neck.

When the one called Hojo had extended his hand and had the gall to thank, **Thank **of all things, him for protecting Kagome….. Koga had no idea he had the personal control that he did not to snap every bone in the human's hand.

Unfortunately, he also caught the flash of fear in Kagome's eyes and it forced him to keep his instincts in check. If she wanted him to be tolerant of the male, then he would.

Still didn't mean he had to like it.

Grabbing his own portion of the night's meal, Koga ripped a piece from it harshly as he was forced to sit and listen to the insipid male's tale of how they had managed the past few years' harvest and what the hunting had been like with Naraku scaring off a good amount of game for months after. And, if it wasn't…..Hojo, another of the small party with him picked up where he left off.

If Koga had to hear one more story of how the ox fell into a ditch again, he was going to lose his mind!

Even Ginta and Hakkaku were rolling their eyes in strained boredom. Did the humans know anything else beyond what was going on around them? However, Kagome just sat across the fire, thankfully closer to himself than Hojo, and smiled as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Surely, she had the patience of a revered monk to handle this drudgery.

Living with the pack would never be this dull. Life was a struggle but it was also exciting. That was what kept an ookami's blood pumping. Kagome would have an exciting life, filled with great discoveries and amazing adventures, with him. That was enough to calm the Alpha's racing emotions.

But, all in the group suddenly straightened to attention once the newcomers reached the subject of what word they had gotten of Kagome's travels before she seemed to vanish.

"Did you truly go to the taijiya village that was so renowned?" Hojo asked Kagome, eyes as wide as a new pup's.

Whatever the others were doing to keep themselves preoccupied stilled as they all locked their focus on Kagome and the new addition to their rag-tag group.

Koga swallowed the snort of derision at the male's carelessness. Fool.

A quick glance towards Sango told the ookami she'd heard the question. She looked like she'd been turned to stone as she locked her eyes with the flicking flames of the central fire.

Kagome was also feeling the sudden strain as she swallowed low. However, she then gave Hojo a light smile.

"Yes," she replied gently. "It was amazing. The whole village had a wall around it. So high you couldn't look over it. Even if you stared straight up to the clouds."

Koga felt himself drawn into the story Kagome told of the taijiya village, painting the image of the proud and noble tribe with her words as accurately as any artist.

"All of them were a trained warrior," Kagome continued, eyes growing bright. "From the youngest among them. Men, women, young, old. Each one was fully trained and ready to do their duty. It was…..in their very blood, ingrained in their souls."

"Their leader was the greatest of them," Kagome added as she shifted her gaze to lock on Sango's, giving her a warm smile. "Generous, wise. And, a truly noble heart."

The slight flickering of tears in Sango's eyes was all Koga needed before he looked away from the moment the two were experiencing. This was something of the taijiya's past. And, if Kagome wished to give her some comfort, he wasn't about to interfere.

Hojo, however….

"It sounds like something from the legends," he marveled, breaking whatever bond there was between the women in that moment. "And, after that?"

Kagome was now the one who went still, eyes growing dull and distant. Chillingly, she almost appeared dead.

Koga wasn't about to let that continue.

"She then went into the mountains," Koga answered from across the fire, drawing the attention of all the human males. "The ookami found her. She saved the old Alpha's life and was made part of the Northern tribe. She then came to my tribe and saved us from our ancient enemies, the Birds of Paradise."

The widening of the male's eyes gave Koga greater satisfaction than he thought. This Hojo needed to see Kagome's true worth. Even if she was born in a simple farming village, she was so much more than that. She was a miko of great renown and a hero to his people. Let the human chew on that!

"It was amazing!" Ginta added from Koga's left, sharing a knowing look with his Alpha. "She was as fierce as any warrior and clever as a kitsune."

Kagome suddenly redden, her own eyes widening in shock.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that," she argued meekly, causing Koga to smirk in amusement.

"Why not?" he challenged. "It's true. And, at the most critical moment, a blinding light, like a star come to earth, filled the air and cleansed our mountain from the inside out. Your quick thinking and kind heart saved us. All of us."

Kagome's face reddened deeper as she looked down in embarrassment but Koga refused to break this contact with her. He needed her to see what she was to them; what she truly was to them.

She hadn't just gained his heart, but his people's loyalty.

"Wow, Kagome," the male, Hojo, sighed. "You've grown so powerful. Does this mean you've finally defeated Naraku?"

And, any thread remaining in their connection was snapped, causing Kagome to stiffen at attention. Koga growled low at the interruption. Did this human have no grasp of what was going on around him?

"No, Hojo," Kagome answered softly. "I haven't defeated Naraku yet. In fact, that's why we're going back to the village."

Koga watched with sharp eyes as Hojo's brow furrowed in confusion. The male looked back towards his own men before turning back towards Kagome.

"I don't understand," Hojo replied.

Of course, he didn't. How could he?

"You said you wouldn't return and risk bringing him back," Hojo continued. "You said this when I…..tried to get you to stay."

Koga bristled at the thought. He what?

However, he forced himself to calm his instincts. He needed to stay in the humans' good graces. If they feared him, fine. But, they needed to be willing to tolerate him. Already, he could feel their suspicion and hesitation regarding him and his men rolling off them like waves.

He needed to be the necessary evil to them. Whether he liked it or not.

To prove his point, one of the males tapped Hojo on the shoulder and whispered low: "Perhaps that is why she keeps the ookami with her."

Koga glanced towards his two betas when they both stiffened. No-matter how softly the humans whispered, yokai ears would always catch it. Always.

A warning glare from their Alpha was enough to keep them in their place but even Koga could tell they were indignant to the insult.

"Hojo, I had to leave," Kagome reassured. "You know this. Naraku would have killed us all if I hadn't. However, we now think there might be something to helping us defeat Naraku at the village. It's a risk but…. Things have changed."

"Like what?" Hojo asked, confusion deepening.

He looked so hopeful it set Koga's teeth on edge. But, he only dug his claws into his palms, ignore the stinging pain against his skin.

"I can't tell you," Kagome replied with an understanding smile. "Not yet. I'm sorry."

The puppy-like look returned to the male's eyes and Koga felt his chest twist as he watched the scene before him. He knew that look. Had seen too many hunters that went off on long hunts and returned to their females not to recognize it.

The human, Hojo, thought Kagome was his. He'd tried to stop her from leaving and had found her again.

Koga knew this was bad. He just hoped he could deal with the new obstacle in the way. Because, the terrifying thing wasn't that Hojo was so different from him. It was that he just might not be.

SSS

The distant buzzing caused a satisfied smile to pull at the thin lips of the old woman bending over the freshly dug clay she'd gathered.

A saimyosho. That was fortunate. Their venom was exemplary poison.

Aged hands, caked in the slick earth, reached for the net she always kept at her side as the buzzing started to get closer. If she timed this just right, she'd have an excellent component to add to her collection.

Crouching low, the ogress waited as her prey grew ever closer. The shadow of the large insect was barely overhead when she stuck, snaring the saimyosho before it even knew the trap was set.

Cackling with glee, she glanced down at her catch. The large insect was thrashing and jerking its stinger one way or the other, eager to kill whatever snared it.

"Stop fighting," the ogress crooned in her papery thin voice. "It'll be quick, dearie. Promise."

However, the saimyosho continued to struggle. The sorceress just shook her grey head in amusement. They always struggle. Human, animal, yokai; it made no difference. They all fought the clutches of Urasue and lost.

A sudden change in the saimyosho's buzzing caused the old sorceress to freeze mid-step.

"What did you say?" she asked, cautiously.

She had to have heard the little minion wrong. They always said anything to survive.

Despite her skepticism, the long series of buzzes and clicks caused the ogress to grin with unbridled satisfaction.

"Well, well," she mused with a chuckle. "How could I possibly say no?"

Who would be foolish enough to turn down the Shikon Jewel?


	14. Chapter 14 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 14

Home Sweet Home

This…was awkward. Painfully so, in fact.

Kagome expected tension when her village finally met Koga but she just thought her reassurance would be enough to comfort whatever misgivings they would possibly have about the group of yokai. But, if the wary glances the few men in Hojo's group were any indication, there was more to worry about than she thought.

How was she going to put an entire village at ease?

On top of that, Koga wasn't exactly helping his cause through the next couple of days of travel. He'd gone quiet, only acknowledging the new additions to their group whenever they stopped for a meal or make camp. First, the stubborn Alpha would disappear to hunt and come back with a fresh kill. After he'd dress and prepare it to cook, he'd then sit himself in front of the fire and just glare at the humans across from him.

It was intimidating, and predatory and frickin' frustrating!

And, Ginta or Hakkaku weren't that much better. Ginta would answer the men's questions if he had to but Hakkaku had completely refused to speak to them at all. It was making the men nervous and Hojo was getting concerned, even though he hadn't mentioned anything yet. But, Kagome knew it was just a matter of time.

Mercifully, Miroku and Sango were willing to pick up the slack in conversation, putting all their effort to keeping the men calm and focused on the journey more than the group.

"So, what happened once you purified the mansion of the evil spirit?" asked Joben, one of the younger farmers who was eager to prove himself.

Kagome sighed. She knew what Miroku's answer would be. The hoshi was shameless in offering his "talents" to those that needed them, especially those that lifted in the best houses in the village. Still, she could only imagine how the tale would end.

"Well, as you can imagine, the master of the household was so grateful for my services, he offered to let me remain in his home for a month," Miroku informed with a pleased grin. "Of course, I couldn't do that to the poor soul. It wouldn't be fair to remain so long in one place and neglect the others who could need my services."

Kagome would just bet he would….

"I only remained for the week," he finished flippantly.

"That was very generous of you," Hojo replied, eyes wide with appreciation of the hoshi.

He sounded so genuine in his admiration, Kagome didn't have the heart to tell him it was most-likely the hoshi had tried to stay a month but the master of the household had to kick him out after a week.

There was an innocence to Hojo that was so real, Kagome didn't know whether to give him a hug or pat his head. He really saw things so simply.

Kagome used to find it endearing; all the girls in the village did. But, now, she only felt worry for his well-being. The village would depend on his judgement one day.

How would he fair against a yokai's treachery? Even something as innocent as Shipo's little tricks would confound him. That…was a problem.

Another thing to worry about in her growing list was Shipo. Kagome hadn't forgotten the little kitsune had refused to show himself since the men from the village joined them. Apparently, he was cautious, as well.

He wasn't gone. Kagome could sense him always close-by. But, he just remained hidden from view. She supposed she couldn't blame him. He was nervous and probably didn't want to set the men off. She'd just have to wait for him to decide to come out on his own.

In the mean-time…. Something had to be done soon. They were reaching the village today!

A sudden but gentle hand on her shoulder causing Kagome to startle out of her thoughts, wide eyes snapping to Hojo's surprised expression.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he replied, slightly sheepish.

Kagome felt her face warm slightly in embarrassment. She'd been on alert for so long, had she gotten to the point even a friend could make her jump?

Giving a bright smile, Kagome just shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she reassured. "I was just….lost in thought."

"Worried?" Hojo asked, face looking more concerned than she ever saw him before.

Kagome didn't have the heart to lie. "I just….don't know how everyone will react," she admitted. "We've already dealt with so much."

Suddenly, Hojo cleared his throat and stopped, mid-step, causing Kagome to stop as well.

"Kagome," he replied guardedly. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Kagome blinked in surprise as she worked her jaw to speak. Unfortunately, she was so stunned by the change in Hojo's demeanor, she could only bring herself to nod.

With an answering nod, Hojo turned on his sandaled heel and made for a grouping of nearby trees, out of sight. Kagome wasn't sure if she liked the abruptness of the departure but followed calmly behind him.

Hopefully, they could make this quick and catch up with the others.

When Hojo didn't automatically go into conversation, Kagome felt a suspicion flare up in her.

"Hojo?" she asked, cautiously.

"Kagome, how much do you trust your….companions?" Hojo asked before turning back towards her.

Kagome shook her head, trying to believe the question came from Hojo's mouth.

"Of course," she answered. "With my life."

"All of them?"

"Hojo, what's going on?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms in a no-nonsense gesture Hojo would quickly recognize. "You act like there's a problem."

"Kagome," Hojo sighed, obviously uncomfortable with whatever he was trying to say.

The hesitation only raised the priestess' irritation.

"Hojo, either spit it out or forget it," she scolded. "My abilities don't include reading your thoughts."

"The men are concerned," Hojo blurted out, causing Kagome to cock her head in confusion. "They….don't know if it's wise to lead the yokai back to our village or not."

"What?"

"They're wolves, Kagome," Hojo pressed. "Surely, you see that."

"They wouldn't hurt anyone," Kagome informed.

Immediately, Hojo brightened as he stepped closer to her. "So, your control over them is that strong?"

Kagome felt her head spin as she sputtered flabbergasted.

"I don't control them, Hojo," she corrected, eye flaring indignantly. "They're my friends. I know them."

"How well do you know them?" Hojo asked, head hanging slightly in guilt.

Kagome almost wanted to feel sorry for him if she wasn't already teed off.

"Enough to know Koga wouldn't hurt anyone," she answered between gritted teeth. "Wolf or not, they are here to help. You go back and tell the men, they have nothing to worry about. That I personally give my word they will not harm anyone, unless they feel the need to defend themselves."

Kagome shook her head in dismay as she watched Hojo's expression drop.

"You should know better," she scolded, nose flaring with her temper. "And, by the way, if they were so worried, they should have said something sooner. Like, before we were a hillside or so away from the village."

With an indignant huff, Kagome turned on her heel and marched back towards the road, leaving Hojo where he stood.

SSS

The human, Hojo, took a little longer to leave but Shipo released the breath he was holding when he realized his hiding spot hadn't been discovered, after all.

Apparently, he had been right to stay hidden around the new humans.

When Koga had noticed Shipo had remained out of sight, he'd actually told him to stay that way. Shipo would be his eyes and ears around the humans in case there was anything worth his notice. And, this was definitely worth noticing.

The humans didn't trust them; that was obvious. But, now, they may be planning something if Kagome couldn't keep them reassured.

The yokai would need to be on their guard. But, would Kagome need to be too?

That was Koga's main concern. The ookami were tough enough to handle a village. But, Kagome could possibly be at risk.

Shipo didn't want to admit it but, even he had seen what happened when humans found out one of their own was getting too close to yokai. Koga was claiming Kagome was his mate but she hadn't even acknowledged it in front of her fellow villagers.

It was hard to tell if she was embarrassed or if she was just trying to protect herself until they had a chance to prove they meant no harm. She was willing to defend them but, there was no way to tell whether that was for their benefit or hers. Either way, Koga wasn't about to put her at risk and had ordered Shipo to do the same.

He just hoped Koga knew what to do with the news the kit had to deliver.

SSS

By the time Kagome returned to her spot near the front of the procession, she found her inner fury hadn't subsided at all.

She couldn't believe Hojo had said that to her!

Yokai usually made trouble for humans but Koga and the others hadn't done anything to make the villagers think them a threat. Were they all going to treat the ookami that way?

The thought had some of her indignation shift to worry.

Kagome had lived for years around yokai, seeing their daily life, living through the struggles they suffered. She'd seen what they were capable of: both good and bad. And, she couldn't help but wonder, did that mean she wasn't the same person anymore?

She'd been raised and trained to be a miko. For so long, her life consisted of protecting the village and the people who lived in it. That was her responsibility, her duty. That was why Hojo was bringing the men's troubles to her.

But, then why did the idea still infuriate her?

"You alright?"

Koga's question snapped the priestess from her thoughts. When did he get there?

Not wanting to risk Koga catching on to her troubles, Kagome quickly flashed her overly bright smile.

"Never better," she chirped. "Why do you ask?"

She knew she was lying through her teeth, and she had no doubt Koga could tell as well. But, she just couldn't the ookami and the humans both being ready to swing at each-other. That would only make things worse for both. So, she'd smile and act like nothing was wrong. And, pray it would all work out.

Instead of the narrowed-eyed challenge from Koga over the fib, he turned those bright eyes towards the front as he came to a stop.

"Look," he said, gesturing ahead.

Kagome turned to see what he was looking at and her breath hitched at the emotion tightening her throat. At the base of the hill they were standing on, Kagome saw the small cluster of thatched roofs that she hadn't seen in years but would never forget.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as Kagome pressed her lips firmly together. The village hadn't changed at all. It was exactly as she remembered it.

"Welcome home," Koga replied, placing a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder.

Kagome decided not to argue. The familiarity of it all was too much. For the first time in too long, she was where she belonged.

The priestess had barely had the nerve to take a step towards their destination when an arrow suddenly whistled through the air, landing right in front of Kagome's feet before Koga had snatched her back towards him.

"Be gone!" a voice called through the trees moments before the tips of several bows grew visible through the surrounding trees.

Kagome stared wide-eyed as the ring of men crept towards them, bows raised and at the ready. They were all staring with open hatred at Koga, who was keeping a firm grip around her as a warning growl rumbled through his chest.

The sight was intimidating but that wasn't what Kagome's eyes were frantically searching for in the group.

"I warn thee, yokai," a thin but firm voice called from the trees. "We need nothing more from yer kind. Leave us, now, and no-harm will come to ye."

Kagome felt her lower lip wobble as realization roared through her. Pushing herself to her feet and out of Koga's arms, she staggered forward a few steps to stare at the stout, slightly bent-over figure of the one person she never thought she would ever see again.

Even glaring through her one eye and aiming an arrow directly at her, Kagome was over-joyed to see her old mentor again.

"It's good to see you again, Kaede," she called with a tearful smile.


	15. Chapter 15 Homecoming

Chapter 15

Homecoming

Koga felt he was stuck between relief and irritation. That arrow had been too close for comfort and the humans glaring all about them was an open invitation to attack. However, Kagome had stepped between them, blocking any chance they had of retaliating to the aggressive greeting.

Koga prepared himself to snatch his woman back if any of the humans dared to tighten the string on their bows. But, the old crone of a miko stepped further into the light when Kagome called to her, squinting the one eye she had in piercing concentration.

"Kagome?" the crone called in hopeful suspicion. "Be that ye, child?"

Kagome nodded with tearful abandon. "Yes, Kaede," she yelled back. "It's me."

Immediately, the priestess leveled her bow, her one eye locked in warning on Koga.

"Move away from them, child," she instructed quickly. "Whatever hold these yokai have on ye, we can help. Ye'll find we're not as helpless as we were before."

Koga snorted in derision. So much for the warm welcome.

"Kaede, wait!" Kagome called, raising her arms in defense. "They're my friends and came with me at my request. Please. They just want to help."

"It's true," the male, Hojo, shouted from Koga's other side, causing the Alpha's teeth to clench in barely contained resentment.

To think the day would come when Koga needed a simpering rival male to speak up on his behalf.

"They have been traveling with us for days," he continued. "They're only here to help us."

"Hojo," the old miko called in confusion. "Be that really ye?"

"Of course, it's me, Kaede," the male replied. "Just as it's really Kagome beside me."

The sudden prick of claws in Koga's palm snapped him from the red haze the claim the human male's words induced. He had to keep it together. Calm.

These villagers were already ready to attack. The slightest move could mean disaster to them all.

"It could be a trick, priestess," one of the humans beside the old miko whispered to her. "It is known both Hojo and Kagome came from here."

"How about me?" Sango called as she stepped forward.

"The taijiya," the grey priestess breathed before lowering her bow. "Lower your weapons! They are what they claim to be."

All at once, every arrow was dropped to the ground, causing Kagome and Sango to breathe a sigh of relief. However, Koga wasn't so easily placated. He could see the warning and suspicion in the villagers' eyes.

A quick glance towards his two betas told Koga they noticed the same thing. They'd be prepared.

Without a word, both quietly flanked Kagome; staying far enough back not to provoke attack from the villagers but close enough that they could defend their Alpha's woman should the need arise. For that, Koga was grateful.

The priestess, apparently not wanting to waste any further time, immediately stepped forward and wrapped her arms about Kagome's neck in a tight embrace; one Kagome didn't fight as she buried her head into the old woman's draping sleeves.

"Tis good to see ye, child," the crone soothed like she was petting a skittish colt. "Ye've been missed greatly."

A choked hiccup was Kagome's only response as she gave into the comfort of the old priestess' arms.

Koga shifted his eyes to the ground as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't like seeing her this way. It stabbed at his heart and there was nothing he could do about it. But, he wouldn't deny Kagome what comfort she could get from the old woman. Even if she was currently leveling the one sharp eye she had on his with a confused scrutiny that had all his hackles rising in preparation.

He wouldn't start a fight but, if the old woman wanted to go, he'd meet her head-on.

Keeping an aged arm wrapped about Kagome in comfort, the priestess turned to face Koga directly, her eye never breaking contact with him.

"I hear ye are who I have to thank for keeping Kagome save," she replied calmly but tense.

Koga nodded tersely. If she was going to try and send them away, this withered old crone had another thing coming!

However, the priestess merely nodded decisively. "Then, let us offer you our hospitality," she stated. "We don't have much but, as long as you are among us, you are our honored guests."

"Priestess," one of the men argued before Koga could answer one way or the other.

"Yes, what is it?" the priestess asked with a tense calm that had the Alpha fighting the urge to straighten his spine at attention.

The old woman was formidable.

"The village elder won't like this," the human muttered uncomfortably.

The derisive snort from the priestess was a surprise to Koga. "Then, tell him he can take it up with me," she retorted with a shake of her grey head. "What? Shall I call his own son a liar?"

The male, Hojo, suddenly reddened in embarrassment, causing Koga to chuff. Again, this male was a saving grace to him. One he didn't even need!

Unfortunately, if it got the humans willing to not try and chase them off, he'd have to take this bitter brew and swallow it. He just hoped he didn't choke on it!

SSS

Kagome was grateful for Kaede's understanding as she stood up for Koga and the others to the men of the village. She knew Kaede would be hesitant but her confidence in Kagome's word meant a lot to the younger priestess.

Plus, it was better than nothing.

"Ye will be taken good care of," Kaede promised towards Koga's tense form. "It is the least we can do for your care of our Kagome."

"An ookami always cares for the pack," Koga answered, eyes leveled on her own in silent challenge.

Kagome swallowed as she worked her hands at her side, the nails digging slightly into the skin. Why did she feel so nervous all of a sudden?

"I see," Kaede replied evenly. "Of course. We value family here, as well."

Kagome didn't know what to make of the response from her old mentor. It wasn't what was said but, the tone was so self-assured. Like she knew exactly everything she needed to in the situation and already had a plan of action. A good trait in a priestess but….was that to their benefit or danger?

"Speaking of which," Kaede continued as she turned to focus on Kagome. "There are those who will want to see ye, child."

And, just like that, everything that she had worried about; all the stress and the fear and concern over what will happen, just stopped. All that had clouded Kagome's mind dissipated like mist as the realization hit her full force.

Her family. For the first time in years, she could see her family.

Unable to hold herself back any-longer, Kagome pushed passed Kaede and made for the edge of the village as fast as her legs would take her.

She didn't even need to think to watch where she stepped as she maneuvered over hidden bumps and ruts in the worn path through the trees. She knew the way blind. Had since she was a child picking wild-flowers with the other village girls to help replenish Kaede's supply.

Kagome's heart started to pound as she caught sight of the familiar thatched roof beyond the trees.

Her mother had always used it as a marker to know when Kagome had wandered too far. When she couldn't see the roof anymore, she needed to head back. And, just as when she was rushing to avoid a scolding from her Grandpa, Kagome pumped her legs to run as fast as she could.

This was it! She was returning home. To her mother and grandpa. And, Souta. She had to see them again.

All the adrenaline rushing through her came to a screeching halt as Kagome cleared the forest. The familiar scratch, scratch, scritch of her grandpa's old broom filled the calm air as Kagome stared at a scene that looked as if time itself had stood still.

Before the simple but clean house, Kagome watched as her grandpa's small stooped form brushed the front of their door with a meticulous concentration that would put a monk to shame. How long many times had Kagome woken to see this very thing? How many times had she complained about the noise and told her grandfather to stop; that there was no way he could possibly make the front of their home any cleaner?

Even now, Kagome could hear the miffed sniff he would give her and the thin voice that would tell her a miko should be more respectful to her elders. That a clean threshold was the best way to keep evil spirits from their door. That she should honor their family's traditions and not complain.

The lectures would annoy her to no end. But now, it was the only thing she wanted more in the world.

Her grandpa's grey-haired head popped up to look suddenly in her direction about the time his broom ceased its methodical movements. Kagome swallowed the emotion bubbling up her as she raised her hand to greet him but he only rushed back inside the house on the heel of his foot.

Kagome barely had a moment to wonder what was going on when another familiar form rushed to the door.

All composure she thought she had, every scenario in her mind, went completely blank when Kagome saw her mother rush towards her, arms opened to her. Tears misted over her eyes as she lunged into her mother's arms, shoulder's shaking with the force of her relief.

"Welcome home," her mother's soft voice whispered warmly in Kagome's ear.

It only increased her tears as she clutched her mother with the intensity of a child. She couldn't let her go. Not now. Kagome didn't know if she ever would be able to again.

"Did you have a good journey?"

Kagome hiccupped with a laugh as she cuddled closer to the one woman she'd needed for years but never knew it. Count on her mother to talk like she'd just been a village over.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I did," she answered sobbing.

"Good," the older woman replied with a warm smile. "Would you like to come in and introduce your friends?"

Kagome blinked in stupefied shock. Her….friends?

"YOKAI!"

The sudden screech from her grandpa had Kagome startling in her mother's grip. Turning sharply she watched as her grandfather suddenly rushed Koga and the others, yelling like a mad-man and tossing handful after handful of some sort of soot on the scrambling ookami trying to make out what was going on.

Kagome knew the scene should worry her. She knew she should probably ask Koga not to gut her own grandfather or to tell her grandpa that Koga and the others weren't there to kill her. But, the whole scenario was just too familiar, too ridiculous, too…..right to what she knew.

Instead, she struggled to keep hold of a laugh jumping in her throat as she watched the ookami duck, bob and weave to avoid the filthy powder her grandfather was trying to toss on them in the effort to "purify them of their evil" and send them away.

"Well," her mother said pleasantly. "It looks like Grandpa is already starting to welcome with your friends. Perhaps we should ask him to welcome them less."

Kagome released the giggle bubbling up inside her as the tears in her eyes shifted to pure joyful mirth. Yes, she was definitely home.


	16. Chapter 16 Pride and Pressure

Chapter 16

Pride and Pressure

"Tell me what I'm hearing isn't true!"

Hojo fought the urge to cringe as his father's yell boomed through their home. It only ever made things worse.

"Tell me my own son didn't bring not one, not two, but three yokai into our village of his own free-will."

Hojo immediately looked to his feet, swallowing low as he waited for his father's temper to subside. He had no excuse, afterall.

"Why would you do this?" the furious elder demanded, nostrils flaring with barely contained anger. "Did you think of what it would mean for the village? For us?"

"Kagome reassured me—"

"Kagome?" Hojo's father chuffed indignantly, causing a reddening to warm Hojo's cheeks. "That girl….. She could talk you into any kind of foolishness as a child and apparently, can still do it even now."

"She claimed the yokai her friends," Hojo explained meekly.

"Of course! Because that happens every day!" the irritated elder crowed to the ceiling. "She could say the sky was dirt and you'd believe it."

"I didn't think it would—"

"No, you didn't," Hojo's father snarled, pushing his son into silence. "You just led them to our village, our people, like a sacrifice to be given to their claws. Did you even **try** to lead them away?"

Hojo swallowed low as shame hung like a stone about his neck. He thought he had done something to finally make his father proud of him when he volunteered to deliver the message for Kaede but, once again, he'd failed.

"Father, I—"

"And, now, they are staying here," the elder huffed as he started to pace with agitation about the room. "Honored guests. And, we have to sit and smile till they decide to strike and kill us all."

"Kaede said they meant us no harm," Hojo argued softly.

"What does she know?" his father barked in return. "This is why mikos should stick their own business. Healing wounds and cleansing evil spirits should be that old witch's concern."

"Father!" Hojo gasped, truly shocked his father, who had been respected for so long by the village would turn on his greatest supporter so easily.

"I mean it!" the elder pronounced. "She opens our doors to destruction on the word of an apprentice that has been gone for years. Who knows what she could have been exposed to, especially if she had been amongst that filth all this time."

Hojo pressed his lips firmly to keep himself from snapping at his father's tone. He didn't like the way he was talking about Kagome; like she had been tainted somehow. But, he couldn't argue when his father got like this. It wouldn't change his mind.

"We've welcomed our own destruction and after it all goes to disaster, which it will, who will the people look to when they need to put the pieces back together again?"

"They didn't seem evil to me," Hojo replied weakly.

"Of course, they didn't!" his father bellowed incredulously. "They never do! Why do you think they're so good at deceiving? Did Naraku appear threatening before Kagome let him in? Does any yokai when they're springing a trap? Use your head!"

As much as Hojo hated the logic, he couldn't fight it either. He had led yokai to their village, and put everyone at risk.

"This village is to be your responsibility one day," his father continued. "And, you constantly let yourself be swayed by the most foolish notions. Now, we have to pick up this mess. Starting with that trouble-maker, Kagome."

Immediately, panic gripped Hojo's chest as he grabbed hold of his father's arm, causing him to stop his agitated pacing.

"Wait!" he cried. "Let me talk to her. I mean, I'm sure she didn't realize what she had done. If I explain to her—"

"Explain what?" his father snarled as he jerked out of Hojo's hold. "That she'd already nearly killed us all out of the kindness of her heart and she's about to do it again? No, if she hasn't learned her lesson yet, she never will."

"She will, she will!" Hojo begged. "I can make her."

The promise caused the elder to freeze mid-step, and turn shrewd eyes on Hojo's desperate face.

"You?" he huffed. "How?"

"I…. I can talk to her, remind her that she's back now," Hojo offered, forcing his rapid breathing to calm. "I can…help her. Offer her a future."

Hojo knew it was a fool's errand. His father could barely stand the sight of Kagome when they were younger. He always thought she encouraged him to get into trouble, neglect his responsibilities. But, Hojo felt he had to try. If he could spare her a harsh punishment and remind her of the life she left… It would be worth it to Hojo.

"Offer, huh?"

The question snapped Hojo to the present, eyes widening in barely contained hope. Was that….consideration?

"And, you think yourself ready for that?" his father challenged, eyes narrowing as he took in Hojo's still form.

Hojo straightened as he forced himself to remain perfectly calm. He wasn't a boy, any-longer. If his father was to take this seriously, Hojo needed to treat this like a man.

"I think it's time I quit putting it off," he replied calmly.

"And, Kagome is your choice?" his father muttered. "Well, it would explain your previous… disinterest."

"I know it seems rushed but—"

"No, it makes sense," Hojo heard his father pronounced. "In fact, it may be just what we need."

Hojo stared flabbergasted as a satisfied smile spread across his father's face.

"You? Approve?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to mistake the situation.

"I want you to go to Higurashi's house," his father ordered as he nodded in agreement. "Invite that old coot to visit tonight. I will talk with him."

Hojo could hardly believe it. This… was really happening.

"Of-of course, father," Hojo agreed as he rushed towards the door. The last thing he wanted was for his father to suddenly change his mind.

"And, Hojo," the elder called, causing his son to freeze before the door. "You're doing the right thing."

Hojo swallowed passed the lump in his throat as he nodded towards his father. With a reassured smile, he stepped out into the bright light of day.

SSS

Kagome wasn't sure how rare a sight she was getting at the moment. But, she was pretty sure not everyone got a view of an ookami Alpha, covered in a fine layer of dust, glaring directly at an old man seated across the room from him and returning the glare with one just as vehement.

The image would almost be terrifying if they didn't look like two stubborn children. Instead, Kagome was finding it was taking all her effort not to just burst into a fit of giggles.

It had taken her grandpa an embarrassing long amount of time to let Koga and the others into their home but, eventually he was greatly out-voted. Especially after Kagome's mother just acted as if he never said a word and warmly invited the dusty yokai through their threshold.

"All that sweeping for nothing," Kagome heard her grandpa mutter as he lifted his own bowl of food to his mouth and slurped it down with vigor.

"Well, if you hadn't covered us with this filth," Koga huffed in return, apparently still not having forgiven the older man his greeting.

The comment had Kagome's grandpa slamming his bowl down.

"And, I wouldn't need to purify my home, if you weren't—"

"I can't tell you enough how grateful we are to your protection of our Kagome," her mother quickly interjected as she placed Koga's servings in front of him. "I'm afraid we don't have much to thank you with but, you are more than welcome to any of it."

"The hell he is!" Kagome's grandpa squawked in horror but her mother just waved the outburst off.

"This may not be as grand as what you are used to, being an Alpha," Kagome's mother continued. "But, it is the best in the house."

Kagome didn't have the heart to tell her mother Koga would probably be just as happy with a slab of raw meat as much as her special stew. Ookami usually ate their food raw, since a fire wasn't always available. But, Koga just smiled and gave her mother a respectful nod before lifting the bowl to his mouth in a deep swallow.

The moment Koga tasted the food on his tongue, Kagome had to cover her mouth to keep her amusement from embarrassing him. He looked so confused, it was too good. Ginta and Hakkaku were no better, as they suddenly dove into their portions, eating like they hadn't in days.

The slurping and gulping was a little stomach-turning but Kagome was happy they were focusing on something other than the village's reaction to them.

"Mom, mom, mom!"

A high-pitched shout rang outside the house, causing Kagome to snap her gaze towards the open entrance. Without warning, a skinny body rushed into the bright opening, taller than she last remembered, and gripped the doorframe by shoulders shaking with excitement.

"Mom," the boy huffed. "You won't believe what they're saying in the village….."

The stunned expression on the boy's face had Kagome smiling from ear to ear. Count on her little brother to turn speechless on sight.

"Hey, Souta," Kagome greeted as she took a step towards her stupefied sibling.

"Sis?" Souta asked, blinking rapidly to grasp what was before him.

Kagome giggled in amusement. "Yep, it's me," she confirmed. "Come here, squirt."

The flash of irritation across her little brother's face had warmth bubbling in Kagome's chest. Souta always hated that little nickname of hers. Even when he was real little, he always wanted to be treated older than he was. Some things never changed, it seemed.

Barely a step into the hug, however, Souta's wide eyes locked to those seated at the table. Swiftly spinning on his heel he immediately dropped himself into the spot next to Koga, staring up with curious wonder.

Kagome stood no more than a few seconds before realization roared through her. Had she just been given the brush off?!

Spinning sharply, Kagome zeroed in on her younger sibling, fists planted firmly on her hips. So much for a warm reunion. Apparently, her 'New' had worn off.

"Are you really a yokai lord?" Souta asked Koga with open admiration.

Koga quirked a brow at the question, eyes darting towards Kagome as if to ask permission. Shaking her head at her brother's antics, she could only give him a slight smile. Whatever he wanted to tell Souta was fine with her.

"I'm an ookami Alpha," Koga answered with a cocky grin. "They're stronger."

"Really?" Souta asked.

Koga nodded, obviously pleased with the attention.

"You must be a great warrior to be the Alpha," Souta mused.

"The best," Hakkaku informed without hesitation.

"And, the fiercest," added Ginta.

"Wow," Souta breathed, eyes sparking with excited admiration. "I want to be a great warrior, too."

"Don't even think about it," Grandpa suddenly snapped across the table. "You are a monk's apprentice and don't you forget it!"

As if suddenly reminded of those who also inhabited the room, Souta looked at Grandpa as if he was trying to decipher some puzzle.

"Really? Who?" he asked in genuine confusion.

Grandpa, however, looked like he'd just been slapped across his face.

"Me, you little fool!" he bellowed across the table. "You're apprenticed to me!"

"But, you're not a monk, Grandpa," Souta informed helpfully.

Unfortunately, Grandpa didn't seem to be taking the advice in stride.

"You ungrateful, little wretch!" he squawked indignantly. "We Higurashi's are a long line of monks and mikos. Where do you think Kagome's abilities come from?"

"I thought the Jewel did that," Souta replied.

And, that was all Grandpa needed to snap himself to his feet. Without precedence, he marched over to his little grandson and grabbed him smartly by the ear.

"I see we have to up your training," Grandpa muttered as he started to drag Souta towards the door.

"Ow, Grandpa, wait!" Souta cried as he struggled to keep up with the older man's legs.

Kagome cringed in sympathy. If she could remember anything from her childhood, it was the thorough training her Grandpa put her through. If it was now Souta's turn…..she pitied the little brat.

"And, if you think you're running off to become some yokai warrior, you got another thing coming," Grandpa snarled as a finishing touch as they disappeared out the door.

"Awww, Grandpa!"

Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or cry over the display. She missed her family, had for years. But, apparently, years apart didn't mean they still couldn't embarrass the crap out of her. And, in front of Koga and the others, no-less!

"As you can see, Dad is quite devout in his duties," Kagome heard her mother reply easily as she took her own seat at the table. "He helped train Kagome. And, now, Souta."

Koga nodded. "He's a proud male."

Kagome blinked in surprise as she sat back down at the table beside him. Did Koga just…..try to be nice?

"Kagome," her mother called, snapping Kagome from her stupor. "Perhaps you would like to show our guests around the village."

Kagome nodded dumbly as she stood to lead the guys out. Sango and Miroku were currently swapping information with Kaede, wanting to give Kagome the chance to be with her family before they got down to business.

But, what did she show Koga? What was there in this little village that he would even care to see?

Stepping out into the quiet edge of the village, Kagome had to smile at the warm sunlight hitting her face. It really was a good day.

"There any place you wish to go?" Koga asked as he fell in step beside her.

He looked so trusting, so willing to follow her lead, Kagome couldn't help but flush at the sincerity. Koga was definitely out of his element yet, here he was, waiting for her to take the lead. The concept was almost thrilling.

The disgusted wrinkling of the Alpha's nose, followed by a sharp smack/pat across his shoulder showed he was also not used to being this kind of dirty. Poor guy. Even if the ookami didn't bathe all the time, they still weren't used to being covered in dust. If only they could—

Realization brightened Kagome's eyes as she quickly tugged Koga's arm towards the trees.

"Come on," she ordered brightly. "I have the perfect thing to show you."


	17. Chapter 17 Just a peek

Chapter 17

Just A Peek…..

"Ye are sure, honorable hoshi?" Kaede asked as she passed the monk another cup of her freshly brewed tea. "I mean, ye have witnessed this, yerself?"

It wasn't that Kaede doubted the holy man's word but, after all they had dealt with, it was almost unthinkable to consider.

"Of course," he answered with a serene smile. "The Alpha's weapon was quite impressive. It injured Naraku to the point, I would almost believe to have killed him."

"Almost?" Kaede asked, quirking her one good brow.

The question seemed to almost startle the hoshi for a moment before he just presented that calm smile all over again.

"There are….clues to the contrary," he replied as if that explained all.

A part of Kaede was tempted to press for more but she knew better than to push for secrets. Her own face was a testament to that.

However….

"Did ye witness this, taijiya?" Kaede asked, focusing her attention to the other young guest in her home.

The young woman, Sango, just shook her head. "I was too far behind the battle to see anything," she replied. "But, I have seen with my own eyes just what Koga's weapon can do. The hoshi's account is correct."

Kaede nodded thoughtfully.

When the taijiya had first come to the village about a year ago, Kaede had been skeptical. Word of the taijiya village's destruction had spread to even their obscure settlement. But, the woman had no deceit and no yoki about her to show this was a trick. And, when she had mentioned encountering Kagome, Kaede knew this woman was the one chance she had to possibly make right what she had mixed up so many years ago.

Even now, the shame of her mistake hung about the old priestess' neck like a yoke. She had to make this right. The fate of all could depend on it!

Seeing Kagome had Kaede over-joyed and relieved. But, the yokai traveling with her…..

Leveling her one eye on the two seated before her, Kaede decided it was time to shift the matter at hand.

"Tell me about this…..Koga," she instructed, steeling herself for the possible worst.

SSS

**This** was not what he expected.

When Koga had heard Kagome wanted to show him a nearby bathing pool, this was not what he thought it would mean at all.

While she was dragging him at nearly break-neck speed through the trees, Koga had been wracking his brain on how to best tell his beta's to get lost. However, when they'd broken through the tree-line, Koga had been surprised to see his woman immediately step away from him and gesture towards the large cold-water lake in front of him.

"I know you and the guys are probably tired of being dusty," she replied with a slightly embarrassed smile. "It's cold, very cold, but I'm sure ya can handle it."

Of course he could. Koga had bathed in pools of melted mountain snow. But, when his woman had immediately turned on her heel and left the three males standing in the small clearing, blinking at each-other; Koga couldn't help the growl of frustration as he started to unstrap his chest-plate.

Looked like his bathing wouldn't include his mate, afterall.

"How long do we need to stay, Koga?" Hakkaku asked as he dunked himself into the water again.

Koga shrugged as he threaded his claws through his long hair again. "As long as we need to," he answered.

Once he'd gotten a good whiff of the cave the Taijiya sworn was around here, they'd hopefully be able to track down Naraku's scent. There was no-telling how long that would be. Till then, they would just have to live with the humans, and not cause any trouble.

"Yeah, but….."

The hesitation had Koga turning towards his betas, quirking a brow as he waited. It wasn't like Hakkaku to hold back. Ever!

"Yes?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, you see," Hakkaku started before turning towards Ginta.

The other beta shook his head sharply, obviously un-willing to save his brother beta. Hakkaku huffed before looking back at Koga's unamused expression.

"The village looks like it's having a hard time trusting us," Hakkaku admitted. "We just….need to be cautious. You know?"

"Yeah, Koga," Ginta added softly. "If they attack us then—"

"Then, we'll defend ourselves," Koga informed with a huff.

"But, what if they don't attack just us?" Hakkaku added quickly, causing Koga to freeze. "Humans aren't like us, Koga. There's always exceptions like Kagome but, you know as well as the rest of us how quickly they'll turn on each-other, given the chance."

Koga had seen it. When a village was attacked, or even one of the pack was spotted nearby, there were always those who were willing to throw others in the way to save their own lives. Koga had seen husband trip their wives on purpose so the pack would attack the fallen human first. He'd seen mothers offer squalling babies as a sacrifice in trade. And, brothers arguing over who should die first.

Humans would always turn on each-other if the situation called for it. Every human Koga had ever known had….except for Kagome.

Kagome was strong and noble; but trusting. She would welcome anyone who needed her and would probably never think her own people would betray her. That put her at risk.

"Koga?"

"We don't make a move against these people," Koga orders, his voice grating to his own ears. "But, if they endanger my woman, we know what to do."

Nodding in solemn agreement, both Ginta and Hakkaku returned to their washing as Koga leaned against a nearby rock on the pool.

He didn't like the idea of attacking this village. He knew it would break Kagome's heart to see her home harmed. But, Koga wasn't about to let her get hurt, even by her own people. If they moved one step towards his woman, even the Kami themselves couldn't spare them Koga's wrath.

SSS

Kagome had no idea what she was doing. After leaving Koga and Ginta and Hakkaku at the spring for them to wash, she'd tried to go a safe distance where they could bathe in peace. And, now,….she had nothing to do. Nothing but to sit and wait.

She'd been told to show Koga around and what had she done? She'd dumped him and the others to wash and now could only twiddle her thumbs impatiently. What had she been thinking?

"I told you I wasn't lying!"

Kagome snapped her head up as she searched desperately to spot whoever was approaching. She was sure she recognized that voice!

Suddenly, three familiar faces poked through the nearby trees, causing Kagome to leap to her feet in joy.

"Eri! Yuka? Ayumi!"

All at once, the three young women rushed at Kagome, crushing her in a strong but comforting circle as they cried, laughed and fired question after question at her in quick succession.

"It's you! It's really you, isn't it?"  
"We didn't think we'd ever see you again!"  
"Is it true you're back to stay?"  
"When did you defeat Naraku?"  
"Where are the yokai that came with you?"  
"Do you need to free yourself from them?"  
"I think you've gotten taller."

Kagome knew she should try and answer the repeated questions flinging about but she just couldn't bring herself to break the moment as tears once again pricked her eyes. She hadn't seen her best friends in too long.

"Kagome?" Yuka asked in tense panic. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome hiccupped as she realized a tear had broken free down her cheek. Good ole Yuka, always the observant one.

"I really missed you guys," she answered wetly. "I just….can't believe I'm here."

The three women instantly calmed and the embrace turned more gentle and comforting as they took in the fact their friend was home. Kagome knew she had good friends with Sango and Miroku. But, there was something about the known comfort of those who'd been with her since childhood. It was almost surreal but still there for her to take. And, she wouldn't give it up for anything.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way," Eri replied as she quickly stepped back, breaking the circle. "We need to get to the important stuff."

Kagome couldn't help but snort in amusement. Affection always made Eri uncomfortable. She was the practical one, the sensible one that had to take charge of everything. And, Kagome found she wouldn't miss this one scheme of hers for anything.

"And, what would that be?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Come on, Kagome," Yuka quickly huffed. "We heard about you traveling with yokai. Are you alright? Do you need to purify them?"

Kagome blinked in stunned surprise. "No," she answered. "Koga and the others are my friends."

"So, his name is Koga," Ayumi replied with a sweet smile. "Is he the Alpha? That must be so exciting."

"It's not exciting," Eri snapped before Kagome could answer. "It's dangerous!"

"Yeah," Yuka added. "What if he decides to attack her? Or, **eat** her? He's a wolf, afterall."

"Whatever help you need to get rid of them, Kagome, I want you to know, we are here," Eri stated as if she was a general giving orders. Her confidence inspired both Yuka and Ayumi to nod in agreement.

Kagome's heart warmed at their willingness to help but she still couldn't help but sigh.

"Guys, we're not going to war," Kagome sighed. "I don't need saving. Koga and the others would never hurt me."

"Where is he, anyway?" Ayumi asked cheerfully.

"Oh, they're…..cleaning up," Kagome informed, face flushing slightly.

"Well, I say we get a look at this Alpha," Yuka declared as if the pronouncement decided everything.

"Agreed," added Eri.

"What?" Kagome squeaked, absolutely horrified. She had to have misheard.

"If these wolves are nearby, I want to see what we're dealing with," Yuka stated with confidence.

Ayumi immediately gave a small giggle. "This sound down-right scandalous."

"You can't be serious!" Kagome squeaked. "They're….they're….."

"Bathing?" Eri answered. "Are you saying you've never been curious?"

"Eri!" Kagome cried. "Do you hear yourself?"

"Sounds like the smartest thing I've heard all day," Yuka stated as she grabbed hold of Kagome's arm and dragged her towards the nearby bushes.

"This is so exciting," Ayumi cheered softly as she crouched down beside the others.

Eri quickly put a finger up to her mouth in a signal for silence. Meanwhile, Kagome was struggling to breathe as she tried to grasp how this could be happening.

How had they gotten to this point?

"Alright, let's be ready for anything," Yuka announced. "I've heard yokai can sometimes take an animal form."

"Then, maybe we should leave them alone," Eri suggested.

That sounded like the best suggestion Kagome had heard all day.

"Oh, my….."

Ayumi's gasp had the three others looking towards the top of the bushes in front of them. And, Kagome's breath caught in her throat.


	18. Chapter 18 Careful, Little Ears

Chapter 18

Careful, Little Ears…

Ungrateful! They were all selfish and horribly ungrateful! Why else would they leave a mighty and loyal warrior like himself abandoned to take care of himself?

Shipo tossed his favorite acorn against the trunk of the tree he was currently hiding in only to have it ricocheted off and hit him against his temple.

Grumbling low, the kit rubbed his sore head before crossing his arms in a huff. This just wasn't fair!

The ookami had been welcomed, sorta, into the village and been given hospitality. But, he had to remain out of sight. By, Koga's order, no less!

No food, no bed, no roof over his little head. And, all because Shipo had to keep his eyes out for any suspicious activity. Like what? What was he supposed to be looking for?

This village had literally nothing for them to worry about.

"Come on, Grandpa," a voice whined as two figures drew closer to Shipo's hiding spot. "Can't I take a break?"

Immediately, the kit ducked behind a nearby branch, peeking big green eyes from behind the leaves to see an old man and a boy huffing up the hill towards the tree.

"You'll get a break…. when you've…. earned it," the old man wheezed as he forced himself to take another step in front of him.

"But, I'm tired,…Grandpa," the boy puffed in return.

The old man choked/huffed in derision as he wobbled halfway up the hill.

"You….don't know…tired," the elder panted. "You think….a yokai….will….let you rest? Build….your….stamina….. Like….me…."

"But, you're panting too," the boy pointed out, causing the old man to stiffen before he turned on his young apprentice.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the old man hollered with a surprising power for one his age. "Now, get up that hill and give me twenty squats!"

Shipo cringed as he watched the boy race up the hill and started to do as he was commanded with a frantic speed that showed just how much the apprentice had erred. Even Koga was capable of mercy.

It took some time but the old man finally crested the hill moments after the boy was done with his regiment and trying to catch his breath.

"I thought I told you to do squats," the old mentor snapped, wiping his sopping brow.

"I finished," the boy replied, blinking.

"Then, do it again," the elder huffed as he stumbled to the tree trunk. "I'll tell you when to quit."

Groaning in frustration, the boy immediately started to repeat the exercise, causing Shipo to shake his head woefully. The kid had a long way to go.

"Why am I even doing this, Grandpa?" the boy asked after the first few. "I thought you were training me to be a monk."

"I am," the old man huffed. "The body needs to be ready for anything, as well as the soul. You think your sister just woke up one day and was able to journey like she has?"

"Well-"

"No!" the mentor announced before his student could argue. "She trained. She prepared herself. And, now, you will too."

"Yeah, but…. I thought she trained with Kaede," the boy replied. "So, why wouldn't I train with her?"

"Because, you're not training to be a miko!" the old man huffed with a shake of his head. "Now, quit complaining and start again."

"Again?"

"Now!"

Another whimper and the boy started up on shaky legs again. Shipo stayed still but started to relax. He couldn't sense any strong spiritual power from either of them. In fact, he couldn't sense any. Whatever the old 'monk' was training the boy for, it wouldn't do them any good.

Either way, they hadn't noticed him so, Shipo saw no reason to give up his hiding spot just yet. Besides, it was sort of entertaining to watch someone else get ordered about for a change.

"Hey, Grandpa," the boy ventured after a few more pained squats. "You think sis will start up with Kaede again? Now, that she's back?"

"Undoubtedly," the old man answered with a nod. "Kagome knows she must remain alert of Naraku at all times. Once she shakes these other yokai from her first."

Immediately, Shipo perked at the reference. If this was Kagome's family then maybe this wasn't just entertainment afterall.

"Awwww, I don't want them to go," the boy whined.

Apparently, it was the wrong answer.

"Bite your tongue, boy," the old man scolded. "Yokai are nothing but trouble. We have enough to deal with just keeping an eye out for Naraku."

"Yeah, but…." the boy huffed. "Didn't they help sis?"

The old man sighed almost forlornly. "Yes," he admitted. "And, we are grateful for it. But, a yokai will only fight its nature for so long. And, a yokai's nature is always destruction."

"I thought it was chaos," the boy countered.

"Same difference," the old man answered. "The point is, even if they may not be evil, they are always trouble. And, we must remain alert and ready for anything."

Shipo couldn't say he was surprised but, it was still disheartening to hear the humans were still scared of them. But, hopefully they wouldn't have to stay too long. Although, something the old man said troubled Shipo.

Was Kagome really going to start retraining with the old priestess? If so, then did that mean she was staying afterall?

Shipo didn't like that thought. He knew these were Kagome's people and he'd been determined to return her to them before. But, now that he'd been able to get to know Koga and the tribe, Shipo liked seeing Kagome and Koga together. They were good together. But, if she felt she had to stay, what would that mean for Koga and the others?

He had to do something to help!

"Ho! Higurashi!"

The call had Shipo snapping his gaze towards the lone figure making his way up the hill. From what Shipo could tell, it looked like the male, Hojo. What was he doing here?

"Hold," the old man ordered, causing his young apprentice to pause mid-squat, before turning his attention to the approaching male. "What can I do for you, Hojo?"

Immediately, the young man seemed to grow self-conscious, rubbing the back of his head in almost embarrassment. It caused an alarm of awareness to flare in the back of Shipo's head.

"Um, actually, I came to offer you hospitality," Hojo replied as he quickly cleared his throat. "My father wishes to speak with you."

The old man snorted in amusement. "And, what problem does he have with me, now?"

"No problem, no problem," Hojo quickly amended. "He uh….asks you be his guest, tonight."

Again, that familiar alarm flared in Shipo's head as the two continued in their conversation. A human patriarch wanted to talk to another? He'd heard of this before. But, unfortunately, Shipo couldn't remember exactly what the tradition was.

"Alright," the old man answered with a nod. "If he's so determined, I'll come tonight. Probably wants to ask me how I'll banish the yokai around here."

Hojo just nodded in meek agreement before his face broke out in a bright grin. "Thank you, Higurashi! He'll see you tonight."

"Yes, yes," the elder answered with a wave of his hand. "Go on, now. And, tell him."

Not wasting any time, Hojo turned on his heel and started to race off down the hill, leaving the old man to nod in pleased assurance.

"About time Ueda showed some respect," the old man huffed with pride. "All these years, he'd called me a crazy old fool and what does he do when our village is at risk? He turns to me. Let that be a lesson you—"

But, the old man only turned to see the boy passed out on the ground behind him.

"Souta? Souta!"

Seeing the old man focused entirely on the boy, Shipo took the opportunity to slip from the branches of the tree and scampered off through the surrounding forest.

This…. might be worth a little more investigation.

(Hello, wonderful readers! Sorry about the delay. But, since life happens and things are becoming more hectic, I will be starting to post every other week instead of weekly. Sorry but I hope you've enjoyed what I have thus far. Thank you.)


	19. Chapter 19 Other Half

Chapter 19

Other Half

Kagome had no idea how she was ever going to look Koga in the eye again. Even now, seated across her mother's table, it took everything she had not to blush bright red whenever her gaze would wander to the Alpha obliviously enjoying his dinner.

Kami! He truly had no idea.

She'd seen the naked body before. The years she'd spent as a miko's apprentice, and even her few years among the Northern ookami tribe, had killed any embarrassment she could have had about dealing with the body. But, that was through the eyes of a healer. It was all bone and muscle and skin; a puzzle that needed to be solved and repaired.

What Kagome had seen in that pool was…..different.

She could still see the glorious expanse of tanned skin that had been Koga's back without even closing her eyes. Every inch of his broad-shouldered frame had been browned by the sun, as if he had gone days without a stitch of clothing on him.

How that was possible, Kagome had no idea, but it left a golden hue to Koga's skin that practically roared with vitality and strength.

There was no denying his yokai heritage because no human man ever looked like that. At least, none that Kagome could recall. But, she couldn't remember any of the other ookami male's having as noticeable a physique as Koga did to her neither. And, when he'd turned towards her—

Kagome forced her hands to keep a solid grip on her clattering cup as she took a deep breath through her nose. Koga's curious gaze had her giving a smile she hoped was reassuring before she returned her focus to her bowl in front of her.

She had to get a grip on herself. Otherwise Koga would know something was up and want an explanation. And, as much as Kagome liked Koga, there was no way he was going to let her live this down.

She'd spied on him like a horny, little pervert and here she was still acting like she could keep doing it. There was something so wrong with her.

"Kagome."

The deep voice had Kagome stilling as she forced herself to swallow the mouthful she'd promptly stuffed into her mouth. With a sigh, she looked up to meet Koga's piercing gaze.

Immediately, Kagome's face felt burning. She was going to kill Yuka for this!

"Is something wrong?" he asked, brow furrowing in concerned confusion.

Not trusting her voice, Kagome only shook her head as she gave another strained smile.

"Nothing," she answered a little squeakier than she liked. "Nothing at all."

Kagome was almost half-convinced Koga would have left the topic there if it had just been them. Unfortunately, they weren't.

Without missing a beat, Souta's head shot up from his own bowl and his eyes widen in almost victorious glee.

"Oooh, that's your guilty voice," Souta had the gall to cheer from his place next to Koga.

"Her what?" Koga asked, looking at the obviously adoring boy at his side.

Kagome glared in deadly warning at her little brother, hoping he'd have a shred of survival instinct in him.

"When her voice gets squeaky, it means she did something she shouldn't," Souta announced with a satisfied gleam in his eye. "So, what did you do?"

Apparently, he didn't.

"Souta, be quiet," Kagome ordered, wishing desperately the floor would swallow her when Koga's eyes snapped back to her.

"What? Scared to admit it?" Souta challenged, obviously feeling bold seated next to Koga.

Ever since they had returned from exploring the village, Souta had practically glued himself to Koga's side; much to the exasperation of their Grandfather. But, Grandpa was out for the evening so Kagome had felt there was no harm in letting Souta work out his obvious hero worship of the ookami warrior beside him.

Now, Kagome thought it would have been wiser to send the little twirp off to do…..anything but stay there.

"Souta, that's enough," the mother ordered in a soft but firm voice. "Don't tease your sister."

Kagome was so relieved when she saw her little brother's shoulders slump in submission, she could have kissed her mother right there. Instead, she just refocused on her bowl as she tried to hide a smile.

However, the pointed gleam in Koga's eyes told Kagome the subject was by no means closed.

Swallowing low, Kagome quickly pushed her bowl away from her.

"I'm done," she announced brightly as she rose from the table. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," her mother called back with a smile before the woven flap closed behind Kagome's back.

She was running; she knew that. It was a cowardly move but, Kagome hoped the brisk night air would help cool down her embarrassment and center enough that she could then return later tonight and face Koga without feeling like her throat was caving in on her.

A sudden breeze whipped through the clearing, rustling the surrounding tree-branches. The sound was oddly comforting to Kagome; like a buried memory just starting to come to the surface all over again. Even now, Kagome could recall the dozens of times Kaede had taken her to the Goshinboku to pray at its roots and gather herbs in the nearby forest.

Suddenly, realization flared in Kagome as she rushed towards the highest tree-top in the village. Of course! Why didn't she think of it before?

The Sacred Tree had been a center to Kagome ever since her powers had first manifested. It was the oldest landmark in the village. In fact, it was what first drew the founders of their village to the surrounding land. And, it was where the priestess Kikyo, the first Shikon miko, had made her final stand to protect the jewel.

It had been years since Kagome had knelt at its roots and right now, it sounded like exactly what she needed.

It didn't take long for her to reach the large trunk, the branches looking like they were reaching up into the sky itself. The ancient Goshinboku was as large as she remembered and an indulgent smile warmed Kagome's face as she sat on the cooling earth.

With a deep breath, Kagome reveled in the familiarity all around her. The sounds, the smells; it was all the same. This place really didn't ever change, didn't it?

In a way, it was comforting to know this. But, at the same time, it left a surprising ache in her. Why? Wasn't she dreaming of this for years?

When the nights grew the hardest, when the loneliness of it all weighed on her in the dark quiet, Kagome would close her eyes and dream of returning home. What she would say, what her friends and family would do: she could see it all perfectly and know without a doubt it would be exactly what she needed to give her peace. To make her whole. But, that was the problem.

She was happy to be home, ecstatic even. But, where was that feeling that everything was complete?

Kagome supposed it was childish to think that she'd just have the blaring moment of happiness and then suddenly everything in her life would just fall into place. Besides, she'd always planned to return after Naraku was defeated. He was still out there and that was probably why she just this uneasy feeling starting to creep up her spine the longer they spent time here.

Already, she could feel herself falling into a hyper sort of awareness of her surroundings.

"Kagome."

The sudden voice had the priestess jerking awake as her eyes blinked up at Koga standing not a handful of steps away from her. The look he was giving her had her blushing in embarrassment as she swallowed low. Apparently, she wasn't as alert as she thought.

"Koga," Kagome answered shyly as she brought her knees up towards her. "I didn't hear you."

"I see," Koga replied as he came up to sit beside her. "You left pretty suddenly."

Kagome gave a slightly forced laugh. "Afraid I'd run off again?" she teased.

However, the serious expression on Koga's face had Kagome's humor dying swiftly, causing her to swallow low.

"What is this place?" Koga asked as he glanced up towards the branches.

Kagome sighed. "The Goshinboku," she answered fondly. "The Sacred Tree. It's a holy site for us."

"Does it purify the land?" Koga asked, brow furrowing in curious concentration, as if he was trying to sense it himself.

The image was enough to bring a chuckle bubbling up Kagome's throat.

"Nothing like that," she answered calmly. "It's…. a link."

"To what?" Koga asked, snapping bright blue eyes in Kagome's direction.

"The past," she answered, as she stared practically hypnotized by the beautiful color. "It brings back old memories, old feelings. It's….how I knew."

"Knew what?" Koga asked, waiting.

Kagome released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. She just hoped Koga was ready to hear it.

"How I knew that I am…..Kikyo reborn."

SSS

Koga blinked a few times to try and grasp what his woman just said. She was…..what?

It wasn't like he hadn't heard of great figures being reborn again; especially if they had unfinished business. But, to find out that his own woman could possibly be that very thing….

Truth be told, it didn't matter to him one way or the other. But, apparently, it mattered very much to Kagome.

"I was Kaede's apprentice since I was young," Kagome continued before he could answer. "My powers appeared early for me and I was told to help her in everyday tasks since she was getting older. Some of those tasks was to help her gather herbs and to pray at the base of the tree.  
'One day, I was getting up and I lost my balance. I touched the trunk to keep from falling and, I saw something. Something that I couldn't possibly know."

"A memory," Koga suggested, brow furrowing as he tried to picture a younger Kagome, so eager to please and do what was right to suddenly get a flash of someone else's memories.

Kagome nodded.

"I didn't recognize it but Kaede did and told me what it meant," she informed softly. "It was also how she figured out the Shikon Jewel had to be inside me."

"It was?" Koga asked.

How the hell was that old crone able to put those pieces together? Something was missing in all of this.

"Yes," she answered with a nod. "You see, Kikyo was tasked with guarding the Shikon Jewel, the first Shikon miko. And, she did, honorably for years. But, then a yokai had heard of the Jewel and tried to trick her to gain it. After she discovered his deceit, she killed him. But, the wounds he inflicted on her killed her as well.  
'Her last wish was for the Jewel to be burned with her body. For it to disappear so no-one could try and do this trickery again. So, when her pyre was lit, the Jewel was placed with her and it disappeared from this world."

Koga remained silent through the tale; an obvious warning for Kagome to stay away from yokai, yokai like him. The thought was a wrenching one. No-wonder she'd been so doubtful of him before.

"Well," Kagome added with a humorless chuckle. "Till now, anyway. Ironic that Kikyo's reincarnation would be the one who undid the last wish she had in life."

"Do you want me to leave?" Koga asked, hating every word that passed through his clenched teeth.

He couldn't believe he was suggesting it. An ookami didn't run, certainly never gave up. But, if this was what she could possibly want….

However, Kagome's head snapped up, eyes widening in stunned horror.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"The tale," he answered calmly. "It's a warning. I…..don't want to make things worse for you. I'll still look for Naraku, me and that bastard have unfinished business. But, if you want to stay and be left in peace, I'll go and find him.  
'You've dealt with enough from him already."

Koga waited for the answer, certain is was going to be crushing to hear. He didn't want to give up, it rankled every bit of him, but he also couldn't force Kagome to do what she feared the most for herself.

That damned Jewel! It was the problem in all of this. As long as it was about, she'd fear his intentions towards her. And, if that meant he had to leave her in peace….. Damnit! He hated even thinking it.

"I don't want you to go."

Koga had never heard sweeter words in his life. Still….

With a sigh, he turned towards Kagome. "You don't? Then, why do you keep trying to run from me?"

Immediately, a pleasing flush spread across Kagome's face, causing some of Koga's worry to disappear like smoke.

"Unless you like the chase," he whispered softly against her ear, causing her to shove his shoulder in playful teasing. "Kagome, talk to me."

"I…. I don't know how to act around you, here," she replied meekly.

Koga quirked a dark brow as he straightened his spine. "What do you mean? Just act like we always have."

"It's not that easy, Koga," Kagome answered with a sigh. "Before, it was just us. Things were….simpler. Now, it's like the rules have changed."

"We haven't," Koga replied, not quite seeing the problem.

Kagome chuckled lightly. "No," she agreed. "No, we haven't."

That brought a warm smile to Koga's face as the previous relief warmed his chest.

"Then, we'll figure it out," he pronounced. "So, the rules have changed. Who cares?"

"It doesn't bother you?" Kagome asked, hesitant.

Koga leaned in close, a wicked gleam in his sparking in his eyes.

"The only thing that bothers me is you hiding from me," he answered softly against her ear. "Of course, if you want me to come looking for you, I'm more than happy to oblige."

The flush darkened on Kagome's face as she released a small gasp of surprise.

"Koga," she breathed, causing a pleased growl to rumble in his chest.

By the Ancestors, she smelled so good!

Already, Koga could feel his claws itching to dig into the ground beneath him as he clenched his fist for control. His blood was heating and he had to be careful. Otherwise, he might pin her to the forest floor and claim her here.

"No more hiding," he whispered roughly against her skin. "No more excuses or distractions. I'm here, Kagome, and I'll always be right here beside you. If something frightens you, tell me. If something worries you, tell me.  
'You're my woman, Kagome. Your troubles are mine. And, I will do everything in my power to make them go away."

Kagome turned wide eyes towards him, and Koga could have wept with relief as he spied the warmth in her gaze.

"I'm here," he growled, half reassuring her of his control.

"I know," she answered, bringing both of her soft hands to stroke his cheeks.

For the life of him, Koga didn't have the strength to hide the growl of pleasure at the gentle touch.

"No more hiding," he ground out.

"No more hiding," Kagome agreed before pressing her lips to his in a soft but insistent kiss.

Koga's hands rested gently around Kagome's waist but he refused to move them further. This was her turn to explore, to push, and he'd take every bit of it she was willing to give.

When her soft lips stroked tentatively against his own the pleasurable warmth spread down his back, causing Koga to press more eagerly against her. The scent of her intensified and filled his nose in a heady mix of herbs of the warmth of her body. His ears sharpened to catch the pumping of her blood in her veins, feeding the hunger in his own.

His woman was perfect!

Cool hands caressed down his neck and Koga immediately pushed himself from Kagome, his breath puffing heavily in his chest as he fought for control of his instincts. He wasn't sure how much longer his self-control could win in this.

The panting coming from his woman's sweet mouth and the pleased flush on her face wasn't helping much either.

Flashing a wicked grin, he smirked down at her.

"You never answered my question," he replied, his voice still roughened from his surfacing instincts.

Kagome blinked up at him in a stunned confusion that was so attractive, Koga could help the pleased chuckle from rasping from him.

"Why did you leave before?" he asked.

Kagome's face immediately turned completely red and she started to sputter and scramble for words.

"I….I just….. it's been a big day and….. I needed to think….and…."

Koga nodded with a mock-thoughtful expression, unable to resist the chance to tease his woman.

"He's right," Koga announced seriously, causing Kagome to quit her rambling. "You **do** get squeaky when you're guilty."

Kagome's mouth opened and shut several times before a knowing indignity flared in her dark eyes.

"You!" she cried before swinging for a punch at his shoulder.

Koga laughed heartedly as he swiftly gripped her arm and spun her, bringing his fingertips up to tickle her side. Soon Kagome's laughter joined his own as the two wrestled in playful, childlike effort.

The sound was carried gently on the wind, to the figure who went unnoticed by the innocent lovers. And, the figure continued to be unnoticed as it slipped deeper into the darkness of night.


	20. Chapter 20 Age Before Beauty

Chapter 20

Age Before Beauty

"And, of course, I was right about that kappa trying to poison the well. Did Kaede listen to me then? No. But, I did one ceremony and the yokai was banished! Never even tried to face me before running for its life."

Ueda Hojo ground his teeth as he forced himself to smile and nod through the third story Higurashi felt he had to repeat. The old man had been going non-stop all evening and it was taking everything Ueda had not to stuff the old fool's mouth full of rice just to shut him up.

However, the village elder had a plan; a plan that required Higurashi's cooperation. If that meant he had to bite his tongue through an evening or two, it was worth the irritation. If he could just get a word in!

"And, let's not forget the whole rice-field episode—"

"Yes, you have been extremely helpful for the village," Ueda quickly interrupted before the delusional monk could regale him with another botched up exorcism.

Kami! Every single time this fool tried to step in, disaster always followed.

"But, I have called you here to discuss another matter," Ueda continued at a more sedate tone.

Higurashi nodded in agreement as he leaned back on his mat, looking all too pleased with himself. But, that just meant the arrogant fool was ripe for the picking.

"I want to speak with you about the future—"

"Of the village, of course," Higurashi interrupted, startling Ueda as he continued with a decisive slam of his wrinkled fist on the table. "I assure you, I'm as strong as I ever was."

Ueda blinked as he sputtered. "What?"

"And, don't you worry," Higurashi continued as he clapped Ueda on the back. "I'll get rid of the infestation that's come to our village. I might have failed this time but tomorrow, I have a stronger ceremony I can do to banish the yokai once and for all. I'll take care of everything."

"No!" Ueda shouted in horror. Kami help them if Higurashi tried an exorcism on the ookami. He'd get the whole village killed!

"Ha! I don't fear them," Higurashi brushed off. "Once I finished, there won't be a yokai for miles about. I mean, why else would you call me here."

"I called you here to talk about your granddaughter," Ueda ground out, the last of his patience fraying.

The flabbergasted look on the would-be monk's face was so satisfying, it was almost worth the hours of drivel he filled Ueda's ear with. However, the village elder wasn't about to lose the opportunity.

"Kagome? What does she have to do with this?"

"I've considered her as a possible bride for my son, Hojo, for some time," Ueda lied through his teeth. "Her leaving had been a setback to those plans but a necessity. Her returning, however, changes things."

Higurashi seemed to be completely stupefied as he stared in stunned silence at the cup set before him. "Kagome…..a bride?"

"It would be a great honor for her," Ueda pressed with a pleased smirk. "Hojo is stable and growing more ready to lead every day. He'll be the village head one day and Kagome's future would be secured."

"My grand-daughter hasn't even been back for a day," Higurashi informed as if that should explain everything.

Ueda resisted the urge to scoff.

"We are men, Higurashi," he countered. "Let's be practical about this. Kagome has been gone for years. She would have been married long before this had she stayed. With the possible threat of Naraku coming back, we need to ensure her safety and care for the future."

"And, Hojo has told her this?" Higurashi asked pointedly.

Ueda snorted as he shook his head. "Not that I know of. But, I wouldn't put it past him. No, I brought this to you first, being head of your family."

"Good," Higurashi stated, pulling himself together. "I'll need to bring this offer to Hina. She'll want to hear it."

That…. was unexpected. "Do you ask your daughter's permission in all things?"

Immediately, the old man's eyes flared defensively. "And, what do you mean by that, Ueda?"

"Just if Hina is the true head of the Higurashi family, I should have probably invited her instead," Ueda taunted, lifting his own cup. "I don't believe in wasting time."

"Now, you listen to me, Ueda," Higurashi snapped as he glared across the table. "Hina has been without her child for years. I'm not about to rip her only daughter out of her arms again as soon as she has returned. If you can't accept that, then you can stuff your offer exactly where it belongs."

"Don't get sentimental," Ueda countered with a hard tone. "We are talking about the survival of the village here."

"And, what does Kagome marrying your boy have to do with that?" Higurashi bit out, nostril's flaring.

"It reminds her what is important," Ueda announced, causing the fire to drain out of the old man like steam.

"What is…important?"

"Look around you," Ueda pressed. "Does our village look like it could stop a yokai invasion? Whether from Naraku or the wolves your grand-daughter brought to our door, we are still at their mercy.  
'I don't wish to believe she'd purposefully bring danger here but, Kagome has been gone a long time. It's obvious she has forgotten our village's ways."

"Like what?" Higurashi challenged.

"Like avoiding yokai at all cost," Ueda snarled. "Open your eyes, Higurashi! She lived amongst them for years; keeps them in her close company. And, now, she has purposefully provoked Naraku by returning here with the Jewel back in this world. It's the ultimate act of recklessness and we will pay the price.  
'My boy will keep her grounded."

"You mean keep her in check," Higurashi bristled, glaring openly across the table.

"However you want to phrase it," Ueda answered, lifting his head in a lofty challenge.

He was perfectly willing to remind the old fool of his exact place in the village. Kaede barely tolerated him because Kagome had truly been powerful. And, the rest of the village rolled their eyes and giggled at his antics but Ueda wasn't willing to turn a blind eye to this foolishness. Higurashi needed to remember what was best for the village. However, it seemed the old man was more fool than he thought.

Nostril's flaring like an angry ox, Higurashi leapt to his feet. "This isn't a proposal," he snapped, furious. "This is an ambush! You just want to tap into the Higurashi bloodline. You want to claim the power that flows in our veins for your own."

Ueda threw his head back in a malicious laugh. "Power? How deluded are you? You have no more spiritual power than my own son does. I'm doing you a favor, giving your ridiculous family the chance to raise themselves in our village and you dare insult me by thinking I want something that doesn't even exist."

"You can take your favor, and your proposal, and shove them where the rest of your ideas belong, Ueda!" Higurashi shouted as he made for the house flap. "My grand-daughter is the Shikon miko and can have her pick of any man she wants."

"After wallowing with the ookami, we'll see how big that selection gets," Ueda called back before Higurashi left without a backward glance.

But, he wasn't getting away that easy. Leaping to his feet, Ueda ripped away the woven flap from the door, glaring at Higurashi's furious back stomping away.

"You're a fool, Higurashi!" he shouted after. "A complete and utter fool and you're the only one who doesn't see it. One of these days you'll come crawling back and you'll get exactly what you deserve."

"Father!"

Hojo's stupefied face raced towards Ueda, causing the village head to release his grip on the door flap.

"Have you lost your mind?" Hojo asked, staring in horrified confusion.

Ueda snorted derisively. "I must have to agree to try this match," he roared. "The Higurashi's are a blight on us all. Take my advice, Hojo. Look elsewhere."

With that, Ueda stomped back into his home, without a backwards glance towards his son's stunned face.

SSS

Shipo released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as he slumped in his shadowed hiding place. That had been too close for comfort.

Thankfully, the Higurashi patriarch was more stubborn than foolish. Otherwise, Shipo had no idea how Koga was going to react to something like this. Ookami were merciless in battle and if an alpha thought his mate was going to be taken from him….. Shipo shuddered to think of his vengeance on this village.

Kagome's grandpa had saved them all and never even knew it. Well, at least that was—

The young male, Hojo, walked slowly towards the surrounding trees, head hung heavily in obvious defeat.

Shipo couldn't help the twinge of pity for the male. He hadn't meant to be trouble and there was something noticeably pure about him that was rare in humans. But, one male's victory was another's defeat.

Shipo supposed Hojo should be grateful for the quiet loss but the little kit felt like it was probably best not to leave him alone. Humans had a tendency to get into trouble when they lost.

Scampering quietly in the tall grass, Shipo followed Hojo's slumped back into the surrounding forest. It was quiet enough and the moon was even out. So, it seemed as if the male was seeking refuge in the trees' calm. Probably to piece his broken hope back together.

Shipo was about to shrug off the worry and return to his perch when a dark presence caused his fur to stand on end. What was—

"Hello, dearie…."

The kit crouched down, tail shaking in fear as Hojo snapped wide eyes towards the stooped figure of the old woman approaching slowly.

"Can you help an old woman and spare a little food or water?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, causing the chill the spread across Shipo's back.

This was bad. Really bad!

"I'm…. sorry, mam," Hojo replied in flushed embarrassment. "I don't have either with me. But, I can return to the village and get you both if you'll just wait a moment."

Yes! Shipo wanted to scream. Return to the village. Return to safety!

"That's alright, dearie," the old woman quickly countered as she lifted a withered looking hand. "Perhaps there's something I can do for you instead."

Shipo's shaking started to increase as he saw the beginnings of a trap start to form. Hojo had no idea he was dealing with a monster far worse than he could imagine. But, Shipo couldn't do anything without giving his hiding place away. What was he supposed to do?

"Oh, you don't have to do anything, mam," Hojo replied with a gentle smile. "It's no trouble. I can easily get you a room to sleep in tonight and—"

"You're saying there's nothing you want?" the ogress pressed, large eyes sharpening in sweetened irritation. "Nothing I can help you gain?"

Hojo stared in struggling embarrassment before shaking his head woefully. "Nothing you can help me with, mam," he replied softly.

Unfortunately, the denial was all the approval the heartless crone needed.

"But, there is something," she cackled in relief. "You tell me what it is, dearie, and I will see to it you get it. Name it: wealth, power…..No, a girl."

Shipo gritted his teeth against the hope shiny in Hojo's eyes. He was caught.

"You can do that?" he breathed in astonishment.

The ogress chortled happily. "Ah, that's it, isn't it?" she cheered. "Yes, yes. I know a young man's heart. A pretty thing has caught your eye and you don't know what to do. This, I can help easily."

"How?" Hojo pressed.

"You need a charm," the old woman informed with a pleased grin. "One that will draw the girl's heart towards yours. It's easy enough to make."

"And, it will work?"

"It always has," the ogress replied. "I just need something….pure."

Shipo clutched his little hands over his mouth to keep him from crying out in horror. Now, he saw the witches' scream. She wanted the jewel! And, was going to use Hojo to get it.

"Pure?" Hojo asked, blinked in confusion.

"Yes," the ogress affirmed. "It strengthens the charm. The purer the better."

"I…. I don't think…."

"You're saying there's nothing here?" the crone challenged. "Nothing that could do some good?"

Hojo's brow furrowed in concentration before realization brightened his wide eyes, causing the chill to increase down Shipo's back. He couldn't—

"There is," the ogress cheered. "You bring it to me and I'll take care of the rest."

"You'll really do it?" Hojo asked, wavering.

"Trust me, dearie," the old woman promised. "You will get exactly what you deserve for it."

Conviction shining in Hojo's eyes, the young man nodded with a firm smile.

"I'll bring it tomorrow," he vowed. "Meet me where the road parts further up the trees and I'll give it to you there."

"Excellent," the old woman praised before Hojo turned on his heel and rushed off.

Shipo clenched his fists as he forced his breathing to stay calm. He had to stop Hojo! One way or the other, there was no way he could give this witch the Shikon Jewel.

However, before the kit had a chance to scurry off, a long net dropped on him, trapping him in place. Thrashing angrily, Shipo tried to pry himself free but the twisted links of rope burned against his paws, causing him to cry out in pain.

A cold cackle caused him to cease his struggles to stare up at the pleased wide eyes of the ogress.

"Well, well, well," she smirked. "This is my lucky night. Lucky night, indeed."

The previous chill gripped Shipo's heart in paralyzing fear as the ogress scooped him up and carried him off into the trees. So terrified, the kit didn't even have the chance to scream.

Koga! Help!


	21. Chapter 21 Walk of Shame

Chapter 21

Walk of Shame

The priestess was nervous.

Sango could tell even as she stretched in the warm morning light as she started to make her way towards the village's sacred tree. The questions she'd asked about Koga the night before was understandable but the reaction had been…..odd.

Sango and Miroku had been very prompt in reassuring Kaede that Koga was honorable and truthful when he said he wouldn't harm anyone in the village. But, as soon as Miroku had let lose a small rib about the Alpha and Kagome being special to each-other, the priestess had looked like she'd seen a ghost. Immediately, she'd thrown question and question about their relationship, demanding to know everything they could tell her. And, while Sango and Miroku had spent their fair share with the couple, there was only so much they could tell.

Kaede had seemed content with their answers but there was a distinct nervousness that had Sango on edge. And, when the elderly priestess had suddenly left her own home to collect wood for the house fire, Sango had considered following. But, Miroku's gentle but firm hand on her knee had stopped her movements.

Sango swallowed hard as her face heats up in embarrassment at the memory of the hoshi's touch. It had been innocent enough, just a gentle grip on her knee, but the heated look in Miroku's eyes had been anything but innocent. Or, at least, for as long as it had been present.

No more had those amethyst eyes seared through her than the look had cleared like mist. Immediately, the helpful hoshi was back, smiling brightly and reassuring her that Kaede would be back soon. And, to prove him right, Kaede had returned barely minutes later.

It made the rest of the night….frustrating to the young taijiya.

Sango wasn't the most desperate sort of person. In fact, she always held herself in the secure confidence that she knew what she wanted. But, now, that their group was back among humans again, that security was slightly….shaky.

Not in the mission: that was set in stone. Naraku would pay for all he did. But, rather, irritatingly, her own personal wants.

Truth be told, Sango had been a little unsure on what she'd do once she killed Naraku. Perhaps return to the ruins of her home and try to rebuild what was left. It was a bleak future but one she'd intended to embrace fully to do what needed to be done.

Now,…. When she thought of her future, the hoshi was there. Sango had thought Miroku thought the same. That he saw a life with her that could be lasting. But now, it was like he was pulling back from that hope.

Why, she had no idea, but it was starting to wear on Sango's patience. So, the distraction of what was needed to be done today was a welcome thing to her.

Kaede had announced that morning she wanted to speak with Kagome and Sango knew it was about time to show Koga the cave she'd discovered. They needed to make progress on the mission and just sitting around brooding wasn't going to do it.

So, she'd rushed out of the miko's home without a backward glance to track the two down. Thankfully, the hoshi was still asleep, if his light snoring was anything to go by, so Sango was able to slip out without an awkward morning greeting.

With determined steps, Sango made her way towards the direction she had heard Kagome's family's house was. She and Miroku had wanted to give their friend a chance to reunite with her loved ones without interruption before they had to dive back into business.

Sango would never deny Kagome the comfort of her family. At least, the young miko had one. Though, Sango quickly brushed that line of thought away. It smacked too much of bitterness.

Ginta and Hakkaku leaning against a nearby tree had Sango stopping mid-step as she cocked her head in curiosity. The two betas were always at Koga's side however, they were obviously sleeping out in the forest surrounding the village. If anything, Sango figured they would have kept sleeping vigil over Kagome's house…..unless her grandfather had thrown all the ookami out of their home in the night.

If that was the case…..

Turning sharply on her heel, Sango made towards the trees, hoping to find the Alpha propped up against a nearby trunk so she could at least tell him where to meet her later. However, what she found had the taijiya blushed in embarrassment.

Koga was propped up against a trunk alright, with Kagome wrapped intimately in his arms. His head lay against the tree behind him, all the while cradling her own against his chest with the most contented smile on his face.

Kagome looked like she was enjoying the position as well, cuddled up cozily against his bared chest, since Koga had abandoned his armor and laid it out beside him.

The scene was so intimately serene, Sango felt more like an intruder than ever before. Unfortunately, whatever had happened the night before, it was time to wake up to the light of day.

"This better be good," Koga grumbled, sharp blue eyes peaking up at Sango with a hard warning in them.

Sango swallowed her nerves as she steadied her stance. Kami, he was still every bit the predator his blood made him to be.

"Thought you'd want to see the cave," she informed matter-of-factly. "Get started on tracking Naraku down."

"Now?" Koga half-growled softly, as if this was the absolutely worst time to try.

Perhaps it was. However….

"The miko, Kaede, wants to speak with Kagome anyway," Sango informed. "She seems…..determined."

"She can wait," Koga chuffed as he tightened his grip around Kagome's shoulder.

However, the action seemed to awaken Kagome more than soothe her as she started to fidget and lift her head, rubbing her eyes.

"It's alright," she replied sleepily. "I need to go see Kaede anyway."

Sango was grateful for Kagome being awake already but it was obvious Koga wasn't appreciating the interruption at all. Even now, he huffed with frustration and glared accusingly at Sango like their broken moment was all her fault.

Perhaps it was. But, Sango refused to let the Alpha know that. They had a job to do, afterall.

"You should rest," Koga argued half-heartedly as he eased his hold to let Kagome slip slowly from his grasp.

Kagome gave him a slight smile before quickly jerking her gaze shyly away from him, as if just realizing he was half naked.

"I feel fine," she answered with a knowing smile before rising to her feet and smoothing her dark hair back against her scalp, as if to not look like she slept outdoors all night. "Besides, you got something to do anyway. Right?"

Koga chuffed but then smiled indulgently as he stood smoothly to his own feet.

"Trying to get rid of me?" he joked as he snatched up his armor and started to tie it on again.

Kagome flushed before shaking her head sharply. "Trying to keep a clear head," she countered, teasingly. "Go with Sango and I'll catch up later."

"Alright," Koga replied before planting a quick kiss on Kagome's brow.

Sango was sure Kagome would have scolded Koga for such a bold act but it was so fast, Sango would bet the priestess was probably hoping she didn't spot it. And, Sango was happy to pretend ignorance. As much as she didn't mind them acting like she wasn't even there, Sango certainly wasn't about to be the center of attention when the situation got awkward.

With a happy smile, Kagome quickly slipped away, towards Kaede's hut, leaving Sango and Koga standing in the warm sunlight of morning.

And, no-sooner was she out of sight then Koga glowered sourly at the lone taijiya.

"How did you even find us?" he muttered as he finished tying off his armor.

Sango shook her head in amusement. "I followed the pack's trail," she informed, pointing towards the nearby bushes. "Your two bodyguards aren't exactly masters at hiding."

Growling in frustration, Koga stomped over to the brush, swiping the braches aside as he peered over the side. Sango had no doubt he'd see the two hunters snoring away and the furious yell ringing through the morning air confirmed her suspicions.

"Some lookouts you two are," Koga snarled at the two frantically sputtering males. "What's the matter with you? Get up!"

"Koga!" Hakkaku gasped. "We….we didn't—"

"No, you didn't," Koga snarled before smacking the blinking hunter across the back of his head. "But, since you two are so well rested, you can help us with looking for Naraku."

"Naraku?" Ginta asked, snapping his gaze about. "Here? Where?"

"Why don't you scout around and find out?" Koga suggested dryly. "That is, unless you two want to get a little longer rest in."

"That is possible?" Hakkaku asked, curious.

Sango swallowed a laugh as she saw Koga pretty much blow his top and give both males a swift kick to their backsides as they scampered off into the trees.

"'That is possible,'" he muttered to himself. "Unbelievable. Those two….."

"They don't catch sarcasm, do they?" Sango asked, finally able to compose herself.

"Nope," Koga responded before popping the side of his neck. "Alright, let's get this over with. Show me the cave."

Squaring her shoulders, Sango nodded in agreement as she started to head further out of the village. Yes, it was time to do this. Finally.


	22. Chapter 22 Promises, Promises

Chapter 22

Promises, Promises

Kaede took a deep breath as she continued to stir the heating pot over her home's central fire.

It was time. She had tried to forget for so long; tried to pretend there was nothing to worry about but the old miko had to admit she'd put this off for too long. She just hoped she could be strong enough to do it.

Last night, she'd gone for a walk to clear her head. Afterall, she didn't want to jump to conclusions and panic if there was no cause. Misunderstandings happened all the time and perception was such a fickle thing. So, Kaede saw no point in causing problems where there wasn't one.

Then, she'd heard it. The tender words, the playful laughter, the easy companionship the two lovers had. It was like Kaede had stepped back into history. And, she couldn't let that history repeat itself.

To this day, Kaede could still hear the dying words of her beloved sister; begging her to end the cycle of pain and horror the Jewel seemed to inspire. The image of her dark, sorrow-filled eyes, the cloying scent of her life-blood covering Kaede's small shaking hands—

A sudden pop from the fire snapped the old woman from her memories, allowing her to calm her twisting stomach. Losing herself in the mistakes of the past would solve nothing. She had to keep calm and deal with this properly. Kagome was a sensible girl. She could listen to reason and Kaede's worries would be for nothing.

"I'm glad to see you are back," a smooth voice crooned from across the room in cheerful teasing. "You seemed so lost in thought, I guessed you were far away."

Kaede felt the corner of her mouth twitch in amusement. Count of the hoshi to utilize his charm first thing in the morning.

"Tis good ye are up," Kaede countered in a lightly scolding tone. "We wondered if ye'd sleep through the day."

The hoshi had the decency to blush at the barb but then flashed that bright smile Kaede had no doubt was many a young woman's downfall.

"I'm afraid travel wears me out considerably," Miroku replied bashfully. "But, I assure you, Honorable Miko, I don't make a habit of it."

Kaede just shook her head before ladling some of the cooked genmai into an earthen bowl. From a nearby pot, she pulled a good portion of stringy natto to plop on top of the brown mound before handing it to the still yawning hoshi.

The priestess didn't think for a second the young monk was actually embarrassed about getting caught but, she supposed that he at least tried to appear apologetic; however fake the effort was.

Before Kaede could scold her guest as she properly should, the sudden brightening of the room had her focusing on the slim figure brushing the woven screen of her door aside. A lump lodged itself into the old woman's throat as she watched Kagome shyly step into her house.

It had been so long since the miko had seen her young apprentice in her house. Too long.

A gentle clearing of the hoshi's throat preceded the young monk rising swiftly to his feet, bowl in hand.

"I believe I'll take this into the warm morning," he informed with an understanding smile. "If you'll excuse me, ladies."

Kaede was tempted to argue the monk's attempt to leave but she just nodded as he stepped passed the door and into the morning air. Refocusing on Kagome waiting in front of her, the old miko gave a gentle smile.

"It has been a long time, child," she replied warmly. "I have missed ye."

SSS

That did it.

Kagome had been desperately trying to keep her emotions in check as she stood before her old mentor; she was a miko afterall. But, to hear the familiar term Kaede had always used with her, it had been the final straw to break the dam of her emotions.

Without delay, she raced to the grey miko and wrapped her arms tightly about her stooped form. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes but Kagome refused to let them fall as she felt Kaede return the gesture somewhat awkwardly.

Other than her family, this was what she missed the most.

"I've missed you too, Kaede," Kagome answered as she tightened her grip.

Kagome knew the older miko wasn't the most affectionate person. She preferred the reserved company of teacher and student. But, the fact Kaede wasn't pushing her away told Kagome she was willing to let the younger priestess cling to her to settle her emotions.

However, the light patting on Kagome's back told her the older priestess was reaching the end of her willingness to indulge.

"There is much to do," Kaede quickly replied as Kagome stepped away from her mentor.

Kagome nodded in agreement with a patient smile. Kaede always shifted to the rule of teacher when she was uncomfortable. Kagome knew it was a miracle the older miko held her that long anyway.

"Of course," Kagome answered. "Sango said you needed to see me. What can I do?"

Kaede looked like she was about to answer when she suddenly grew quiet.

Kagome knew it wasn't unusual for her mentor to go into deep thought but the worried look on Kaede's rounded face had the younger miko's brow furrowing in curiosity. It wasn't like her to hesitate, in anything.

"Let's go outside," Kaede suggested tentatively as she rose slowly to her feet. "Ye can help me collect herbs while we talk."

Kagome nodded again, taking the offered woven basket from Kaede's hands and following her out of the woven mat door.

The morning light was only blinding for a moment, a mere flash before her eyes, but Kagome loved the warmth that covered her face like a blanket. It made the delayed step outside worth it. But, as soon as she opened her eyes, Kagome saw Kaede's back was already several steps away, heading towards the surrounding trees.

The miko must really be in a hurry.

Swallowing the questions that Kaede would undoubtedly answer when she was ready, Kagome hurried after her mentor, ready to help her in any way she could.

SSS

Koga growled low as he felt the hair on the back of his neck start to rise. Even from outside the sunken cave, there was a faint dark musk that set his fang on edge. He couldn't be sure if it was Naraku this far out, but there was no doubt this place had housed evil once.

"You feel that?" the taijiya asked cautiously as she tightened her grip on the strap on her large weapon.

"Smell it," Koga ground out, claws flexing in barely contained rage. "Something happened here, alright."

Sango nodded though her sharp eyes darted about in tense confusion.

"Come on," Koga ordered as he start to march towards the hollowed out hill. "I need a closer look."

If not for the filthy musk clinging to the surrounding rock, Koga would almost ignore the opening. It was so faint. But, there was no denying the warning instincts raging inside him the closer Koga came to the crude cave.

Ducking under the over-hanging roots of the mouth, Koga's snarl building in his throat suddenly broke free. The smell was everywhere, permeating the air like a putrid smoke. This was it, alright.

Stalking forward like he half-expected the spineless filth to crawl across the packed dirt floor, Koga glared about the dug-out hole.

"Koga?"

The taijiya's uneasy tone had the Alpha snapping out of his fury, forcibly unclenching his shaking fists.

"It's here," he ground out. "The wind never reached in here to clear it away."

"So, I was right," Sango added with a determined set to her eyes.

"Yeah," Koga agreed. "Naraku was here."

The smell was everywhere. But….it wasn't one scent on its own. That was the weird thing for Koga.

Usually a being's scent, yokai or human, was centralized. It could have several different aspects to it, but it was still a single unified smell. This was….fragmented. Like a whole bunch of different ones decided to just smash themselves together and became muddled.

It was…..unnatural.

"Over here!" the taijiya called from the back of the cave.

Koga moved towards her, keeping himself alert as the foul smell grew stronger the closer he got.

"This was what got me suspicious," Sango informed as she crouched next to a large scorch mark on the cave floor.

Koga didn't know why it would matter at first till he quickly stepped back. It would be hard to tell for human eyes but the surrounding darkness didn't bother Koga as he studied the mark. It was….a spider!

"It's **his** mark," Sango bit out. "He leaves it wherever he wants to claim victory."

"And, you saw it?" Koga asked. He remember finding it scorched into a broken tree on his own land. It still infuriated him the bastard had dared marked his territory.

The taijiya snorted bitterly. "I can't forget it. He left it permanently blackened into the walls of my village. To this day, you'd still see it burned into its ruins."

Koga didn't bother offering comfort, or an apology for the female hunter's pain. She was a warrior. He knew pity would do her no good. He wouldn't want it. So, he did the only thing he knew.

"We'll kill him," he vowed darkly.

The taijiya met his eyes evenly and nodded in assurance.

Crossing his arms, Koga ground out an irritated sigh as he glared about the cave. This was where Naraku started, alright. This was going to break Kagome's heart to learn it all started here afterall but, there was no getting around it.

"So, tell me your theory again," Koga ordered, unhappy with the prospect but unable to ignore what was right in front of him anymore.

SSS

Hojo tried to force his hands to remain steady as he shifted from foot to foot outside the quiet home that Kaede occupied. In the early light of day, he didn't have long. But, he had to act quickly.

It was a risk. If he was caught, it would mean…..a lot of trouble. But, he had to try.

He'd struggled with this through the whole night. There was a chance he could ignore this. He could just walk away and go through his day like everything was normal. But,….what if the old woman had been right? What if all it took was just something pure and he could have Kagome's heart for himself?

The possibility was too much. That was why he was currently crouched beside Kaede's door, watching intently to see if anyone was about. He had to try.

Not spotting anyone outside or hearing anyone inside, he quickly slipped into the old miko's home.

The shadowed interior had Hojo cringing slightly as he forced his eyes to adjust. A quick glance around showed him the house was indeed abandoned; at least for the moment. Another look and he spotted what he was aiming for.

The clay jar was small and smooth, no decoration or ornamentation of any kind. But, its contents were what mattered. This was the purist thing in the village. The one thing he needed.

Trembling hands cupped the jar delicately as he tried to keep a firm hold. No-matter what happened, it was worthy of respect. Even if what was about to happen to it was questionable. But, it worth the sacrifice. Wasn't it?

"What are you doing?"

The voice was sudden, causing Hojo to spin wildly and stare wide-eyed at the curious gaze of the hoshi leaning against the doorframe.

Hojo had no idea how the young monk had snuck up on him, but the observant way his eyes locked on him had Hojo feeling like a cornered animal. What was he supposed to do, now?

The hoshi's eyes never changed as he started to step closer.

"As you can see, Kaede-sama is not here," the monk informed cautiously. "But, if you will just be patient and wait…. I'm sure she'll be able to help you any way she can."

Hojo knew the hoshi was just trying to help. He could see it in his steady eyes. But, this was something a holy man couldn't understand. This was…..necessary.

The handle of Kaede's broom poked Hojo in the back as he backed away from the approaching hoshi. It was like a sign had been given to him, permission to do as he intended. He just had to be careful.

Instantly, Hojo gripped the handle behind him as the hoshi extended his open palm towards him.

"How about we set that down as we wait for Kaede?" he suggested warmly. "You wouldn't want to drop it, would you?"

"I won't," Hojo reassured right before he brought the broom around, the handle cracking painfully against the hoshi's temple.

The monk's cry of pain caused Hojo to cringe as he watched the monk drop to the floor like a sack. He hated causing pain but this was an emergency. He just hoped the monk would forgive him later.

"I'm sorry," Hojo whispered before rushing across the room and out the door.

Cradling the pot in his arms, Hojo pumped his legs through the village as he raced towards the trees. Nothing else mattered but to meet the old woman. Nothing else was in his focus. So much so, Hojo gave no notice to Ayumi as he nearly ran into before he reached the forest.

"Hojo?"


	23. Chapter 23 The Full Story

Chapter 23

The Full Story

Kagome stole another glance towards Kaede as she crouched to dig up more shoots for her basket. The two women had been gathering herbs for a while and Kaede had yet to say a word.

It was frustrating and confusing but, Kagome took a deep breath to settle her impatience. If there was one thing she'd learned long ago, it was never to rush Kaede. The elderly miko always got to the point once she was ready, and not a moment before.

"Koga means a lot to ye, doesn't he, child?"

And, apparently, that moment was now.

"Yes," Kagome answered, her face reddening slightly. "He does."

"And, he treats ye well?" Kaede asked after a moment of silence.

Kagome smiled warmly as she nodded. "He does," she replied, wiping her hands together to get the excess dirt off her palms. "Always has."

"And, I'm assuming he's aware of the Jewel," Kaede added, still keeping her back facing Kagome.

"Yes?" Kagome answered, her brow starting to furrow in worry. "Naraku revealed it to him."

"And, how did he react?"

Kagome blinked repeatedly as she tried to understand where her old mentor was going with this line of questioning. Hadn't she already been reassured in this?

"He was….surprised," she answered carefully. "But, he wasn't swayed by it."

"Of course, not," Kaede replied calmly. "He had an enemy to hold his focus."

The comment had Kagome's hands freezing around the young shoot. What?

"Yokai, especially ookami, are doggedly driven in whatever is their goal," Kaede continued in the all-knowing tone Kagome had long recognized. "It is in their nature and their greatest strength. Koga had been searching for Naraku, and ye, for some months, as I understand it…."

"Y-yes," Kagome answered, her throat starting to grow tight.

"He'd spent the winter hunting for his prey, preparing for his goal to claim," Kaede added with a nod. "The Jewel had been…..unexpected."

"What are you trying to say?" Kagome asked, her hands starting to shake as she swallowed the nerves jumping in her throat.

"I'm saying," the old miko replied in understanding calm. "It has been some time since that day. And, his focus may have shifted. Has it?"

Kagome knew the question was fair. Kaede didn't know Koga like she did. But, it still caused a flare of righteous anger to spike in her at the suspicion in the old miko's voice. She'd scared Kagome to death!

"Koga hasn't changed," Kagome stated, trying to be calm.

"That's what worries me," Kaede answered, causing Kagome huff as she turned to face her mentor.

"Kaede, I know you mean well, but what is this about?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms as she waited. "Koga has done nothing to harm me. And, he's a good man."

"I believe ye," Kaede agreed, only raising Kagome's irritation.

"Then, why—"

"Do ye remember when I first told ye about my sister, Kikyo?" Kaede interrupted, taking Kagome by surprise. "Do ye remember…..what I told ye?"

"You….you told me that Kikyo had been attacked by a yokai that wanted the Jewel," Kagome replied tensely. "That she had lowered her guard and he took advantage."

"Aye," Kaede answered, pulling another handful of shoots to place in her basket.

"But, Koga isn't like that," Kagome argued. "I know him. He knows me. I trust him."

"Child…," Kaede breathed, taking a deep breath before clearing her throat. "There's something ye need to understand. Something I….should have told ye long ago.  
'This was not some stranger that decided to attack the village and steal the Jewel on a whim."

"What?" Kagome asked, a familiar worry tightening her throat again.

"His name was Inuyasha," Kaede informed. "And, he had been close to the village for some time. He was, at first, the usual troublemaker; trying to intimidate and force his way through fear with the villagers. But, it was obvious what he really wanted.  
'Word had spread that my sister was the Shikon Jewel's guardian and the foolish boy had thought to steal it from Kikyo, outright. But, she was too strong for him. Normally, that would be the end of it but, he became stubbornly attached to the surrounding forests.  
'Ye see, he was a hanyou, a half-yokai."

The pronouncement caused Kagome to gasp as she stared in shock at her old mentor. She'd….never mentioned this!

"Because of his blood, he had no-where to go," Kaede continued. "And, I suppose Kikyo pitied him and his situation. So, she left him to his own as long as he didn't harm anyone.  
'I was young at the time, a trusting child. Probably a little too trusting. But, Kikyo seemed to think Inuyasha wasn't anything to worry over. And, for a time, it seemed that way.  
'He guarded the village and forests like it was his own territory; fought off many yokai who had come to try and steal the Jewel. It almost appeared like Kikyo had….subdued him somehow. Even those who were most skeptical in the village trusted my sister's decision in how to deal with him.  
'But,…..Kikyo's judgement was flawed."

"What?" Kagome asked, trying to grasp Kaede's meaning. Since she was a child, Kikyo had been exalted as the perfect image of a miko, the very thing she'd striven to immolate and become. What could possibly have been the mistake she made?

"My sister was in love with the hanyou."

For a split-second, Kagome heard nothing: not the rustle of the forest grass, not the flapping of her haori's sleeve, not the continued words coming from Kaede's mouth. She…..what?

No-one in the whole village had said anything about this. Kikyo was…revered in her memory; the very image of the dutiful miko that made the ultimate sacrifice to protect her charge. And, she had fallen in love with a hanyou?

Not that Kagome was in any position to judge. Hadn't she fallen in love with Koga? But, to know that this was hidden from her…..it was enough to make her head spin.

"Do ye see now, child?" Kaede asked, causing Kagome to suddenly snap to attention.

See? What was she supposed to see? What had she missed?

The grey miko's sigh had Kagome struggling between blushing in embarrassment and huffing in frustration. This wasn't exactly easy to take!

"I know ye care deeply for the wolf," Kaede continued with moderated patience. "And, I don't doubt that Koga feels for ye in return. But, ye are the Miko of the Shikon Jewel; the protector that must ensure no-one abuses this great power. That was the duty ye were born for. It was decided the moment ye first drew breath.  
'My sister, Kikyo, knew that duty deep in her soul. But, her feelings for Inuyasha left her open to betrayal. And, it cost her: her life, his life, and the Jewel itself.  
'No-matter how pure the intension, child, the Jewel will always call to others' baser natures. It may not be now. But, one day, Koga will listen."

Slowly, Kaede rose onto her creaking legs, pressing a weathered but comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder in awkward understanding.

"I am sorry, child," Kaede replied gently. "But, as long as the Jewel exists, there is no denying the truth. It is….inevitable."

With that, the elderly priestess turned and headed back towards the village, leaving Kagome stunned in the forest clearing.

Kagome had no words. What was she even supposed to say?

There was no denying Kaede's words but….was she really meant to just accept them and move on? To ignore the feelings that she felt?

"Are you going to run?"

The soft tone had Kagome startling to her feet, a hand over her racing heart as she stared at Ginta's slightly hunched form in the trees.

"W-what?" she asked, trying to grasp his meaning.

"Again," he clarified as he stepped determinedly towards her. "Are you going to run again?"

The cautious disappointment in his voice had Kagome's heart breaking all over again. He was a good friend and didn't want to see Koga hurt. But, was there even a way around this?

"Ginta—"

"See, I'm just wondering if I should just tell Koga that it's done now or later," Ginta huffed, eyes narrowing in hard challenge. "Unless, you're willing to actually fight for him."

Kagome felt her mind go stunningly blank.

Fight? Did Ginta think she didn't want to? That if there was even the slightest chance, that she wouldn't take it? Of course, she would! The problem was, Kagome didn't know if that was possible.

A loop was occurring and she was part of it. That loop would only end in pain and suffering for all involved. Miroku would agree with that, Sango would support it, too. Unfortunately, the ookami saw things much simpler.

A flare of angry jealousy ripped through Kagome at the realization. It was so easy for them to see the world how they wanted. If humans tried to do that, it would mean the destruction of their way of life. But, the ookami could just decide what they wanted in life and "Bam!" it was there for the taking.

It wasn't fair!

Kagome was just about to let Ginta know just how unfair it was when a sudden shout echoed through the clearing.

"Kagome!"

Koga's voice was so filled with victory that Kagome found herself speechless at the fierce determination on his face as he raced to her. Instantly, his hands gripped hers in eager satisfaction as a grim smirk pulled his lips.

"It's him," he announced with a nod.

Kagome blinked rapidly to grasp his meaning before her eyes widened in recognition.

"Naraku," she breathed. "The cave?"

Koga nodded again. "Without a doubt," he answered. "He was here."

"When?" Kagome asked, brow furrowing slightly.

"My guess, years and years ago," Koga answered. "It's really faint. But, there's no missing the stink that's permeated that cave."

"I was right," Sango announced as she stepped into the clearing. "He'd been there all those years ago, when the Jewel last disappeared."

When Kikyo had died….. The realization had Kagome blinking as she quickly tried to piece all of the information together. If Naraku had been around, what had happened all those years ago? Was it possible, they didn't have the truth, like they thought?

"KAGOME!"

Ayumi's loud yell had everyone in the clearing startling as they snapped their gaze back towards the young woman rushing towards them.

Kagome rushed towards, horror gripping her at her friend's obvious distress. She'd never seen Ayumi this unhinged before.

"Ayumi, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she caught her gasping friend.

"Your friend….the hoshi…. He…."

"Miroku?" Sango cried, coming up on the other side. "What's the matter with Miroku?"

"Hoshi….. struck….. took something….."

"Miroku took something?" Koga demanded from behind Kagome, causing her to tighten her hold on her shaking friend.

Ayumi shook her head as she swallowed a deep breath. "Hojo," she gasped. "He ran from the village with something. The hoshi was unconscious in Kaede's home. I think he might have tried to stop Hojo."

"Hojo?" Kagome asked, brow furrowing in confusion. "Why would Hojo take anything?"

"Who cares?" Sango hissed before she raced off towards the village.

Kagome looked back to lock eyes with Koga's serious gaze. The harsh reality in those blue eyes was almost chilling. If Hojo had harmed one of their friends, that was a problem. But, surely it had been an accident. This was Hojo, afterall.

"Kaede," Ayumi quickly swallowed, "will need you."

Kagome forced the heavy lump in her throat down. If it was that bad….

"Let's go," Koga announced, nodding towards Ginta before he took off after Sango's trail.

Kagome couldn't miss the knowing look Ginta threw her way even if she was blind. However, it would have to wait. Wrapping her arm around her friend, Kagome headed back towards the village, the hunter tailing behind them all the way.

SSS

She couldn't believe it!

Kaede wasn't sure what was more surprising to her: finding the hoshi moaning and clutching his head on her floor or the news from Ayumi that Hojo was the one who put the young monk in this state. What could have gotten into that boy to do this?

"I'm afraid it feels worse than it looks," Kaede informed as she dabbed a wet cloth on the hoshi's head. "A quick bandage and ye should be back on yer feet again, honorable monk."

The young man nodded with a humoring laugh.

"I'm sorry to worry you, or the kind woman who helped me," he replied smoothly even as he cradled his head. "I just didn't really expect him to swing first. His method of surprise was quite good."

"Aye," Kaede sighed as her brow furrowed in confusion. "I just can't understand why Hojo would do such a thing. He's such a kind, gentle soul."

The monk looked like he was about to say something. However, the sudden darkening at the hut door stilled his tongue.

"Miroku…," the young taijiya called, causing him to suddenly lie still, eyes closed as if in deep slumber.

"Oh, no," Sango gasped as she kneeled down beside him, cradling his face between her gentle hands. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"The hoshi is…." Truth be told, Kaede wasn't sure what to say. He was obviously deceiving the poor woman but what was that going to accomplish.

"Oh, Kami," Sango sobbed as she wrapped her arms around the monk like she was mourning his passing. "Miroku…. Miroku, please…. Please just wake up."

Kaede finally couldn't take it anymore. The young woman shouldn't think the man was dying, certainly not by his own deception.

"Child, he—"

However, the taijiya suddenly stilled beside the bed, her spine stiffening with almost painful severity. The change worried Kaede.

"Child?" She asked, about to reach for the woman. However, that was when the old miko spotted the hoshi's hand rubbing the woman's behind with shocking enthusiasm.

The sudden crack of a slap echoed through the house, snapping the hoshi's head to a sharp angle as the furious taijiya leapt to her feet, shaking with barely contained rage. Oddly enough, Kaede couldn't' even find it in herself to pity the idiot.

"You…..YOU….!"

The woman was so irate, she couldn't even finish a full sentence.

"My dear, Sango, I actually am in great pain," the hoshi muttered as he seemed to practically clutch his head.

"Not half as much as when I'm threw with you," Sango sneered in return. "I thought you were...! You know what, you can have your brains bashed in for all I care, you sneaky, selfish pervert!"

"I think they are," the monk moaned as he lift pained eyes towards Kaede's silent form. "It was the jar."

Kaede and Sango snapped startled eyes towards each other in confusion. A….what?

"The jar on the back wall," the hoshi cringed out. "Hojo had it when he ran out of here."

The older miko suddenly jerked her eyes towards the shelving on the back. It couldn't be!

All at once, the horror of it all stared Kaede right in the face. He'd done it! He…..took it.

"Kaede!"

Kagome's startled yell from the door, had the old miko staring dumb-founded as she and the ookami stood waiting.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, trying to catch her breath. "What did Hojo take?"

Kaede knew she should be more cautious; that this was a slippery slope to admit. But, shock and a horrifying numbness loosened her tongue.

"Kikyo," she admitted breathlessly. "He took Kikyo."


	24. Chapter 24 Ugly Truth

Chapter 24

Ugly Truth

Heart racing, legs pounding, Hojo knew he was late to the meeting place he'd told the old woman to be at. He knew the area like the back of his hand but, for some reason, that day everything felt foreign to him. The forest was thicker, the road uneven, the sounds of birds or the nearby river were surprising and startling. It had turned him around so badly, he'd had to backtrack and retrace his steps a time or two just to find the right direction he needed to go.

Hojo knew what it was. He felt guilt: over the thievery of Kaede's most prized procession, over possibly harming the hoshi, a guest in her house.

He really hoped the monk was alright. Surely, he hadn't hit him that hard.

The horrible realizations had put Hojo off balance and distracted but still he continued to run. He couldn't give up now. The shame of it all would then be for nothing. And, Hojo didn't think he could face that.

His father's sneering face, the look of disappointment in Kaede's eyes, the obvious confusion and whispered rumors from the villagers. All of that would be worth it if he had something to show for it. He would swallow his father's rebuke and beg Kaede's forgiveness for what he did if he could just succeed in this one thing.

If he could keep Kagome safe, he'd weather anything. He owed her that much.

An impatient huff through the trees caused Hojo to stumble mid-step as he searched for the source. A quick perusal showed he'd reached his destination and the old woman from before was muttering and pacing just out of sight from the road.

"Where is he?" she hissed between clenched teeth, as she turned a worn pipe in her wrinkled fingers.

This was it! His one chance.

Taking a deep, burning breath, Hojo quickly made his way towards the elderly woman waiting for him.

Wide eyes blinked in his direction before she straightened her stooped form before him.

"Ah, there you are, dearie," she replied sweetly as a smile pulled the tight corners of her small mouth. "Just in time."

Hojo swallowed low as he nodded in agreement. He didn't have the heart to correct the old woman. Especially, if she was going to do him this great favor.

"I came as soon as I could," he informed shyly. "I hope it wasn't—"

"Yes, yes, yes," the woman interrupted, waving a wrinkled hand. "You're here, now. And, do you have something for me?"

Hojo nodded as he cautiously stepped towards the old woman. The pot in his hands trembled but Hojo tightened his grip to keep from dropping it on the worn road. He had more respect for the remains than that.

"Yes, yes," the woman's eyes gleamed as she held out her own trembling hands for the small vessel. "You just hand it over to dear old Urasue and I'll….."

However, no-sooner did the old woman's hands touch the jar than her wrinkled brow furrowed further as she studied it was an almost angry intensity.

"Wait, what…." the old woman turned the jar one way and another, causing Hojo to shift from foot to foot uneasily. "What is this?"

"The purist thing in our village," Hojo informed, eyes lingering on the pot in her shaking hands. "They are the remains of the great miko, Kikyo, who gave—"

However, a hard knock of the old woman's net-handle struck Hojo so hard it sent him sprawling towards the packed dirt.

"You simpering fool!" the old woman shrieked as she gripped the jar's base, nails creaking dangerously against the ceramic. "You were supposed to bring me something powerful! Not the decrepit leftovers of a long-dead priestess….. Wait."

Hojo suddenly jerked back at the change in the old woman's tone, terror warring with preparation. Was she going to strike him again? Would she smash the jar in punishment?

"Kikyo….." the old woman repeated, thumbnail tapping the jar thoughtfully. "She guarded the Shikon Jewel, did she not?"

"Y-yes?" Hojo answered, scooting himself further back from the woman.

"Hm….. Interesting. It was said she took the Jewel with her into death. Perhaps….this is salvageable afterall."

"I'm….glad it can help you," Hojo replied cautiously as he started to rise to his feet. "So, this will be enough."

"Oh, yes, dearie," the old woman said, smiling up at the jar with new heartfelt appreciating.

Relief warmed Hojo, making him start to believe this could all be worth it. That was moments before a searing pain ripped through him, causing him to give under trembling knees.

Red greeted his shaky gaze as he stared at his dripping palms. How did…."

"This will be more than enough," the old woman crooned right before Hojo's vision went black.

SSS

Blood!

The smell in the air was too familiar to Koga, still it caused his rushed steps to falter for barely a moment before he pushed through the remaining trees. The scene before him had him glad he'd decided to rush ahead of the rest of the group.

Sprawled out in the middle of the road, the prone figure of the human male was a gruesome sight to see. The sickly, metallic-sweet scent of fresh blood cloaked the air and Koga had a hard time deciding if the male was dead or alive. He seemed in that boundary where a man could go either way. All it would take was a swift blow and it was end him for good.

Koga knew if there was another ookami, they would beg for a mercy kill. To face death head-on and not slowly crawl to it in agony. In that case, he knew what would be expected of him.

But, this was a human. And, they tended to cling to life far more than anything else. On top of that, this boy was a friend of Kagome's. She'd want to try and save him, regardless of the dishonor he'd done.

Koga….found himself conflicted. On one hand, he could put the pitiful human out of his misery and do the universe's version of justice for the crime he'd committed. But, on the other hand, the human in the village wouldn't take kindly to him killing off one of their own, and if Kagome ever found out, she'd never forgive him. But, could he let her see this horror and that be any better?

Before Koga had a chance to decide one way or the other, something else got his attention. Over the blood and the filth of on-coming death, something else pricked his nose. Another scent, another essence.

It made sense: the human didn't give himself that wound. But, there was something….more about this scent. Something off. And, definitely not human.

"Koga?"

The call had the Alpha whipping about to shout a warning to the up-coming party however, they cleared the trees quicker than he expected.

A painful twist wrenched in Koga's gut at the look of horrified sorrow on Kagome's face as she rushed towards Hojo's fallen form. The old miko, Kaede rushed to join her with Miroku, as Sango, Ginta, and himself formed a perimeter line about the small group.

"Is he dead?" Sango asked, bringing her weapon in front of her in preparation.

"Nay," the old miko informed. "But, he is badly wounded. He must get back to the village and treated quickly."

"I don't see the remains on him," Miroku informed, causing the others to go further on alert. "It is possible someone else took them."

"A yokai was here," Koga ground out, eyes sharpening with his ears as he once again scanned the horizon. "They headed that way."

"There is nothing there but empty hills," Kagome informed. "No-one goes up there."

"Which means it's a perfect feeding ground for whatever is up there," Koga answered, glaring up at the distant hills. "And, it may be planning something for the miko's remains."

"We must get them back," Kaede announced resolutely. "But,….Hojo?"

"I'll take him back," Sango quickly offered, crouching down beside the wavering miko. "The village is not far and I can use my Hiraikotsu to support him."

"I will help," Miroku quickly offered.

Koga ignored the tightening of Sango's shoulders at the offer as he took another experimental sniff about. He had bigger things to focus on and the taijiya could take care of herself.

"Very well," Kaede agreed. "Ye shall see to him. The rest of us shall continue on."

Koga was tempted to try and convince the old woman to return with the soon-to-be body but he knew the miko had a personal stake in this. And, he knew better than to try and keep anyone from that.

A pained groan snapped everyone's attention to focus on the trembling male before them.

"Hojo," Kagome gasped as she started to pat his hand. "Hojo, can you hear me? It's Kagome."

A weak moan answered Kagome's plea and Koga felt his own irritation at the male start to slip away. This poor fool was so close to death he could practically taste it. If he survived the hour, Koga would be impressed.

"Hojo?" Kagome called, frantic. "Hojo, please! Just lie still. Sango and Miroku are going to take you back to the village. They'll take care of you and everything will be—"

However, the shaking hand gripping Kagome's caused her strained words to stop. Heavy, pained eyes stared up, causing Koga to lower his own in grudging respect. Coward or not, the human was a fighter.

"Ur….urs…."

"What is it, Hojo?" Kagome asked. "What are you trying to say?"

"Ura—sue…."

The effort was too much. All at once, the male's body went slack, causing Kagome and Kaede to cry out in horrified shock. However, the hoshi quickly pressed his fingers to the boy's wrist.

"He's still alive," he informed, calmly. "But, we must hurry."

"Of course," Kaede answered as she moved to give the other two the space to secure the male to move him.

Koga moved to wrap a comforting hand about his woman's shoulders but Kagome just stepped away from him, shaking her head. The rejection stung but Koga understood the need to focus. His woman didn't like falling apart in front of others; especially when a problem still needed to be solved.

"Who is Urasue?" Ginta asked, tone quiet but hard.

"She was a sorceress and necromancer," Kaede informed gravely. "She'd once terrorized the mountains North of here but had been driven out."

"And, had apparently, found new hunting grounds," Koga muttered harshly.

"If she has my sister's remains, there is no-doubt she will use them," Kaede added, terror evident in her solitary eye. "We must hurry!"

Koga nodded as he glanced back towards Kagome. She'd been tense through this whole thing. But, there was something new about her demeanor now. Her stance was stronger, surer. And, she met his gaze with a fiery determination that had pride swelling inside his chest.

It was time to go to battle. And, this time, she'd fight beside him.


	25. Chapter 25 Witch, Please!

Chapter 25

Witch, Please!

A sharp hiss snapped through the air as Shipo pulled his stinging hands from the lock of his cage. The wards that old crone had put on the latch had been stronger than the kit expected and now his smarting palms was the price he paid for fiddling with the irritating obstacle.

This was no way for a strong and mighty warrior to be captured!

Truth be told, Shipo had expected the witch to start taking him apart as soon as they returned to her lair but, she'd just shoved him in this cramped cage and went back to her spells. Apparently, she was saving him for something.

Shipo had no idea what the ogress was working on but he wasn't about to hang around and find out. The shrieks he'd heard alone would follow him in nightmares for weeks. Whatever she was planning was terrifying.

So, when the crone had cackled in amusement and rushed from her home, to do who knew what, Shipo decided this was his opportunity to escape….provided he could just open this stupid door!

The sudden whooshing of air and muttered cackling caused Shipo to quickly scoot backwards till his back slammed against the rear bars of his cage.

The resulting rattle, however, went unnoticed by the pleased sorceress as she made her way past the kit's prison, a small jar cradled between gnarled hands.

"Soon enough, soon enough," she crooned as she caressed the worn clay in her palms. "Soon, this will all be worth the trouble."

Another pleased cackle rasped across the room, causing Shipo to suppress a shudder. If he never heard that hateful sound again, it would be too soon.

"And, don't worry, dearie," the crone added as she snapped those large eyes in his direction, greedily. "I haven't forgotten about you. I have some very special plans for you."

"You can forget any plans for me, witch," Shipo shot back with a sudden burst of terrified bravado. "I won't be here much longer!"

"You're right," the ogress replied with an eager grin. "Soon, you'll be all-over the place."

Petrifying horror froze the blood in Shipo's veins as he watched the ogress march towards the back of the cave.

Shipo knew sorceresses were known for using living ingredients in their magics. Humans and yokai alike feared them for the pieces they took from their victims. Even dying didn't save you from their evil.

Suspicion chilled Shipo as he watched the crone flare up her internal hearth fires. The witch was at work, crouched over the collected piles of clay she'd kept covered with damp sacks.

Swallowing low, he covered his ears with trembling palms as he watched her knead and mold the gloopy mess into a shape he could only dare imagine.

Whatever the ogress was planning, he needed to get out.

'Koga! Where are you?!'

SSS

The smell was sharp, muddied but undeniable. The sorceress was nearby and Koga could feel his claws starting to sharpen against his clenched palms as he struggled to keep his irritation at bay.

They were moving so slow!

The old miko, Kaede, had insisted joining them up the side of the nearby green mountains and now their previously slow-moving group was crawling at a snail's pace. It was maddening to Koga, who was used to moving with the unabashed speed of the winds themselves but, he knew better than to say anything about it.

Kaede was old but determined and the ookami respected that. She would get up this ridge if it killed her. The problem was, once they reached the top, the miko had to pull her weight in a fight. But, Koga supposed Kagome was already taking that into consideration. Even now, his woman remained at the older priestess' side like a protective tigress.

The thought brought a pleased smile to the Alpha's face. Kagome really was a fierce one when she chose to be. It was one of the things he loved so much about her. Humans really were more surprising than he thought.

He just wished they moved a little faster!

"Nay," the old miko's voice called from the ledge beneath him. "I do not require ye're help, Ginta."

The priestess was winded, breathing heavily and a shaky hand pressed to her chest. She needed to rest. However…..

An abrupt wave of muddy scent hit Koga so suddenly, it barely took him a moment to find it when something hit him across the face. Hard.

Shaking his head, Koga snarled in warning as he snapped blazing blue eyes towards the being stupid enough to strike him. However, what he saw had him pausing in confusion. This wasn't a being at all. This was a…..puppet?

A doll, really. Molded into the humanoid form of a soldier, complete with crude armor and sword, the clay figure was lifting its weapon to strike right when Koga suddenly kicked his foot through its chest. A sharp twist of his leg and the doll was sent hurtling over the ridge and down the cliff-side.

A shocked cry from Kagome and an infuriated yell of his name was the only response Koga got before he glanced over the edge, seeing the three plastering themselves against the ridge.

"Will you watch it up there?" Kagome shrieked, eyes flashing with righteous fury. "A warning would have been nice, too!"

Before Koga had the chance to say one way or the other, heavy syncopated stomps came through the nearby trees of the cliff-face. Looking over his shoulder, Koga spotted not one, or two but dozens of these clay soldiers making their way towards him.

"Prepare yourself, Kagome," Koga shouted as he spun on his heel, fists clenched on either side. "More are coming your way."

"Wait, what?!"

Koga gritted his teeth in irritation as the closest puppet drew its sword, aiming it with a clumsy precision in his direction.

"You over-grown clay pots aren't worth the effort," Koga snarled viciously. "But, I gotta get through you to get to your Master. And, I **will** get to her."

With a chilling howl, Koga raced towards the marching lines of clay soldiers, slashing and smashing through their ranks with uncontained fury.

"You hear that, Urasue," Koga shouted over the shattering of bone and clay ringing through the air. "I'm coming for **you**!"


	26. Chapter 26 Urasue: Part 1

Chapter 26

Urasue: Part 1

The thunderous bellow in the distance caused both Shipo and the witch to jerk wide eyes towards the cave's entrance. Shipo grinned like fool as a victorious gleam filled his gaze.

"You'll regret taking me, now," he cheered as he tried to get a better look through the bars. "Koga is coming for me."

"Koga?" the ogress asked, eyes blinking in curious confusion.

Shipo puffed his chest with arrogant pride. "He's the Alpha of the Ookami," he announced with a smirk. "And, I am his best spy. He'll not take to you stealing me very well."

"Won't he?" the sorceress challenged, purging her small mouth in irritation as she flicked mud-covered fingers in the eager kit's direction. "I don't have time for this. I've got more important things to finish. Stupid animals and their politics. Why can they not just leave my work alone? "

That was when a chillingly familiar buzzing filled Shipo's ears, causing him to shrink back in terror. It couldn't be!

To his terror, the single flying form of a saimyosho weaved its way towards the swiveled ogress, clicking about her ear.

"What?" the sorceress snapped, large eyes flashing in infuriated annoyance.

However, the ogress seemed intrigued with what the terrifying bug was chattering to her.

"You're sure?" she cackled in amusement. "Fine. You want the savage, have at him. Just leave me to my work."

Shipo choked on his squeak of horror when the saimyosho turned its shiny gaze in his direction. Those dark, soulless eyes were any sane creature's nightmare and to have them locked on him was enough to make any reckless courage wither and die in his chest.

Why did it keep staring at him?

"NO!" the witch screeched, stepping between Shipo and the nearing insect. "You can't have this one. I need him!"

Shipo had no plans to be a necessity to the conniving ogress but, if it kept him out of Naraku's clutches, he'd lay out on any slab till he got the chance to escape. Thankfully, the saimyosho didn't seem in the mood to argue and zipped out of the stuffy cave.

When the buzzing finally faded, Shipo snapped flashing eyes up at the witch.

"You're gonna regret taking his help," he warned almost gleefully. "Naraku **always** betrays those who work with him."

"Oh, I'm counting on it, dearie," the ogress cackled. "Why do you think I need you?"

That caused Shipo to pause. "What?"

Bulbous eyes gleamed as the ogress turned to grin at the stunned kit.

"Kitsune blood is the key ingredient to the strongest of shielding spells," she informed. "The younger the better. And, yours is quite young.  
'Once the Jewel is in my grasp, you will be my means of escape. Be glad. Your life will ensure my own."

The witch's rattling pat against the lid of the cage caused Shipo to leap back in a horrified startle. A chilling cackle followed her slightly stooped form back to her pile of clay.

Shipo stayed crouched in the back of the cage, trembling tail covering his face and body. However, while he looked to all the world like the crying child, his eyes held the devious gleam he always had when he planned. For in his hands, he cradled the key to his freedom.

A key the witch took no notice to him swiping when she came close.

SSS

"You see! What did I tell you?"

Miroku fought the urge to cringe as he tried to focus his full attention on the young man laid out before him. The poor boy was hanging by a thread as it was without his father stirring up trouble.

"We let these beasts into our midst and this is what we get for it!"

Sango huffed as she packed more of the ground herbs into the wound.

"Does he think this will help his son?" she muttered bitterly. "Turning the village against those trying to save him?"

"He is a father," Miroku informed as he held Hojo's leg securely down to keep him from trying to jump off the mat in pain. "He is angry and afraid. He's trying to make sense of this horror."

"He's creating more," Sango countered. "Listen to him. The village is terrified and Kaede isn't here to calm them. He'll have the people burning this hut by the end of the day."

"His son is in this hut," Miroku replied, trying to appear calm as he digested Sango's words.

"You mean, his son is **dying** in this hut," Sango hissed as she tightened the wrapped bandages around Hojo's middle.

Miroku knew he couldn't blame the young taijiya for her frustration at the whole situation.

It had been a long hard run back to the village, scrambling to carry the dying man between them, and they'd only barely gotten Hojo into the hut to treat him when the boy's father started into his hysterics. But, right then and there, panic had no place in that room. Not if the boy had any chance of surviving.

"Sango," Miroku replied, snapping the taijiya from her irritation. "There is enough fear in the air, right now. I don't believe we need to add to it."

The flash of irritation didn't worry the young hoshi. If anything, it was good to see spirit in Sango's dark eyes. It meant she wasn't willing to give up the fight, just yet.

Nodding in agreement, Sango only snapped her eyes towards the hut's door for a moment before returning to their patient. However, there was no denying the confliction in her gaze.

"Do you think Hakkaku will be alright?" she asked. "It can't be safe for him, now."

Miroku was willing to admit he also worried for the lone hunter. When Koga and Ginta had taken off with the two mikos, Hakkaku had volunteered to return to the village with Miroku and Sango. He'd been determined to keep them safe traveling back and stationed himself as their personal guard at the hut's door. It was…..tense.

However, the hoshi just shrugged a cloaked shoulder.

"The hunter is a trained warrior," he replied calmly. "He will be fine so long as no-one tries to provoke the crowd."

"I should be out there, helping," Sango huffed.

Releasing a sigh, Miroku leveled knowing eyes on the twitchy taijiya. "You are helping in here," he explained. "Shall we stay with the task at hand?"

Reddening slightly, Sango nodded as she finished tying off the bandages. Miroku shook his head slightly. No-matter the irritation at her reluctance, he shouldn't shame her for trying to play to her strengths.

"You are an accomplished fighter, Sango," he soothed as he spread some of the poultice he'd been working on onto Hojo's brow for the fever. "But, right now, Hojo needs your help. I need your help."

The pronouncement had Sango stiffening as she snapped sharp eyes in his direction.

"You do?" she asked, the uncertainty ringing through her voice and causing Miroku's brow to furrow.

Had he been that cold towards her, lately?

However, before the hoshi allowed himself to get lost in that train of thought, he quickly snapped himself to the present. This was hardly the time or place for these kinds of worries.

"I do," he pronounced with absolute certainty. "I can't do this alone, Sango. And, you're the only one who can help me. Please."

Whatever conflict Miroku had seen in Sango's eyes, it vanished with those words as she doubled her efforts.

Miroku resisted the urge to sigh with relief. Perhaps he'd been too distant with the lovely taijiya lately but he'd certainly not intended to cause her any doubt as far as his feelings were concerned. With any luck, they'd be able to get through this problem and he'll be able to reassure her properly.

But, not now. Now, he needed to focus.

SSS

"We need to hurry," Kaede huffed as she and Kagome struggled to pull themselves up the ridge. "The Alpha may need our help."

Kagome didn't have the heart to tell the elderly priestess that Koga was probably doing just fine without them in the fight. But, even she would admit, the crashes and sounds of struggle above their heads was worrisome to Kagome as well.

Ginta had barely heard his leader shout up the mountain when he'd taken off to help, leaving the two straggling women behind.

A part of Kagome rankled at being left behind when Koga could be in trouble but there was only so fast Kaede could go and she was not about to rush her just as impatient mentor.

However, before she could reassure Kaede, a familiar buzzing set every hair on the back of her neck on end. Was that…..?

The rising shaded cloud behind them caused Kagome to spin sharply on her foot, hands pulling her bow in front of her as she glared on the horizon. Snaking up like swirling smoke, a large swarm of filthy saimyosho rode the wind towards them.

"Kaede," Kagome warned, freeing an arrow from her quiver to nock it.

The older miko glanced back, her eye narrowing in furious suspicion.

"What be that?" the old miko asked as she took a prepared stance of her own.

"They're poisonous insects of Naraku's," Kagome spat out as she tightened her grip. "He's found us."

"Then, perhaps the Alpha would like some assistance in another matter," Kaede offered, pulling her own arrow free.

Kagome nodded as she studied the approaching cloud with determination. She couldn't get up to Koga just yet. But, she'd buy him some time.

Bringing the fletching of her arrow to brush her cheek, Kagome released a single calm breath before freeing her first volley.


	27. Chapter 27 Urasue: Part 2

Chapter 27

Urasue: Part 2

How many more of these damned puppets could there be?

Koga gritted his teeth against the sting of shattered clay as his fists smashed through another earthen soldier's head. What had started out as a meager handful was starting to become a whole regiment marching steadily towards them.

"Where are these things coming from?" Ginta shouted as he swung one puppet over the cliff's edge with a nearby branch.

"Good question," Koga snarled as he dodged another trying to grab him. "Any ideas?"

However, before the beta could answer, a sudden arc of light shot into the sky moments before a flash of reiki filled the air above the hunters.

Brow furrowing in angry concentration, Koga growled in frustration when he spotted the spiraling forms of scrambling insects when the light died down.

Naraku….

"How did he find us?" Ginta shouted, shoving another puppet away from him.

"Doesn't matter," Koga answered as the all too-familiar power pulsed from around his wrist. "He'll just have to wait his turn."

Snarling low, Koga smashed through another puppet, pure power crackling like lightning all around him. They didn't have any time to waste. If that coward was here, they needed to get wrap this up.

Lifting the glowing claws of his Goraishi, Koga grinned as he watched energy pulse from razored tip to tip. By the Ancestors, he missed this feeling!

"If we can't get to the witch," he smirked, lifting his weapon in a high slashing arch above his head. "Then, the witch can come to us!"

The sudden crackle of yoki lunged from Koga's hand, bursting in a crushing wave through the mountainside.

SSS

"I warned you! I warned you all! But, did anyone listen to me? No! And, this is the price I have paid!"

Hakkaku forced himself to remain at his post as the village head continued to rant and rave with the others.

Every once-in-a-while, the angry male would point towards the hut as he accused those trying to save his son from everything to bringing this tragedy on him to not healing the boy fast enough. The hypocrisy rankled but Hakkaku knew bait when he saw it.

The human was angry and itching for a fight. It was obvious in the way he tried to rile up the other humans, in the way he refused to set foot into the hut. He wanted someone to blame. And, right now, they were the perfect targets.

Hakkaku didn't worry about that. Let the human vent his pain all he wanted. However, the growing displeasure from the others had the hunter constantly on alert.

Koga had given his orders: The villagers weren't to be harmed. But, if they attacked, Hakkaku had to keep them from harming the humans inside.

How was he supposed to do that?

"And, now!" the human leader bellowed, pointing that accusatory finger yet again. "They keep me from my own son! Look at them, baring my way. My son lies on his last breath and I am denied entrance to his final moments! This just shows how cruel they truly are! Why, they—"

"Oh, stuff it, Ueda! We've heard about enough for one lifetime."

Immediately, the rankled leader looked one way then the other, anger sparking in his gaze.

"Who said that?" the village head demanded.

"I did!"

The answering voice was thin but loud, causing Hakkaku to straighten in surprise when the slightly hunched form of Kagome's grandfather marched his way through the crowd.

"Higurashi?" the leader asked sarcastically. "I should have known it would be you. Only a fool dares to side with his own enemy."

"The only fool I see is you, Ueda," the old would-be monk countered. "You stand out here, stirring up trouble, when your own son needs you. And, you spit in the face of those trying to save his life."

"Those yokai are why my son is dying in the first place," Ueda snarled. "He could already be dead, for all I know. They've forced me from his side!"

Hakkaku wasn't sure how much longer he could take hearing the crap from the leader's mouth. If he wanted to see his son so badly, he could just go right on in! However, before he could say one way or the other, the thin voice of the elder Higurashi interrupted.

"Oh?" the old man quipped. "They were the ones who made you run from your home like a shot? They were the ones who ran all through the village, banging on doors and thresholds? They were the ones who even now refused to let you step foot through your own door?"

The challenge was open and harsh but Hakkaku was glad someone in this Ancestor's forsaken place had the sense to do it. Even if it was just the crazy old man. Still, it was enough to cause the village head to keep his mouth shut, glaring in shaking anger at the elder.

Without a word, the leader looked towards one of the men and nodded as he turned on his heel and marched into the surrounding trees, a gathering group following behind him.

Hakkaku watched as Kagome's grandfather folded his arms across his front, shaking his head in outright disapproval.

"Absolute fool," the old man muttered as he placed himself next to Hakkaku, much to the hunter's surprise. "He'll never forgive himself for this."

Hakkaku wasn't sure what to say. Honestly, about any of this. The old man had been nothing but confrontational with them from the start but now, he defended them? What was he supposed to say?

Finding no-better answer, the ookami merely nodded in silent agreement before looking back towards the surrounding trees where he saw the last of the humans disappear into.

"They'll be back," Higurashi warned, shoulders tensing in preparation. "Ueda has never let a thing go in his life. He's not about to start now."

"Then, why did you stop him?" Hakkaku couldn't help but ask, curiosity getting the better of him. "Why make yourself a new target?"

The old man snorted in half-hearted derision. "You're yokai, there's no denying that," he stated indignantly. "But, you're Kagome's friends and also still guests in my home. Ueda may not care about that but I do. So, I am duty-bound to see to it you and your companions aren't harmed in this village. It is tradition."

Hakkaku, once again, found himself speechless. This one old man had more honor in him than all the village combined. It didn't matter what he thought of them, he was still going to honor their hospitality. He was still—

"Besides, you think I want to bring down the wrath of the ookami pack down on this place," the old man quickly added. "Even I don't have that much spiritual power. But, make no mistake, you take one step out of line, I **will** cleanse you from this world. You got that?"

Or, maybe he just wanted to keep playing at being a monk. Either way, Hakkaku supposed another body wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Maybe it would discourage the other villagers from wanting to make trouble.

Right when Hakkaku was about to answer, a sudden boom echoed through the air, startling the surrounding birds from the trees.

"What was that?" Hakkaku demanded, hand gripping his spear with a sudden intensity.

"Don't know," Higurashi replied cautiously. "But, if the others heard it, I would say we're going to need some help."

For once, Hakkaku was willing to agree with him.

SSS

The thunderous boom, followed by a harsh rattling through the structure caused Shipo to grip the bars of his cage in sudden terror. Apparently, the shake was enough to get the witch's attention as well.

"What was that?" she hissed, rising from her latest creation.

She'd barely been able to finish forming it before the interruption had snapped her from whatever stupor-like concentration she'd been in.

Shipo decided to take the opportunity.

"Probably my master, Koga," he snarked. "You won't have long now before he tears into here and rips you apart."

"Oh, will I?" the ogress snarled as she grabbed up a large coil of rope. "I've had enough of these interruptions. If the fool wants to make trouble, he'll find out what happens when you mess with Urasue."

It took everything Shipo had not to dance with glee! She was taking his bait. All he needed now was a chance to be alone and….

"Oh, right," the hag quickly muttered before turning back inside.

With a snap of her wrinkled, filthy fingers, flames suddenly flared to life all about the clay mound.

"No sense in wasting any time for progress," she replied with a pleased chuckle, heading out of the structure with a distinctive spring in her step. "It will be my greatest creation."

Shipo stared in horrified fascination as the flames danced and bobbed about the form, hardening the packed clay like a cooking vessel.

It housed…. something in that cocoon-like blob. Something that had to be trouble. Trouble that he was going to deal with first!

That decided it. Shipo had to get out of there. But, he didn't just need to escape. He had to get rid of…. whatever that thing was going to be!

SSS

Distractions. Distractions. Distractions!

Urasue had had enough of distractions for a lifetime and yet they kept happening! How hard was it to just leave her alone?

She'd be done with her work soon enough and then the world wouldn't have to wait that much longer. Soon, they'd all come face to face with her power and none would be able to stand against her.

All she needed was the Jewel. The Shikon Jewel was the ultimate source of power and with it, she'd be unstoppable. Provided these fools would stop interrupting her!

Glaring down the mountain's ridge, the witch was stunned to see a portion of her secured home had actually been blown to dust. Through the drifting smoke and soot, the ogress' eyes narrowed in consideration as she studied the few figures visible beneath her.

The two males were obviously ookami. The stench of wolf was almost undeniable in the air. However, the tall one, long hair pulled back in a tail on the back of his head, held a distinctive crackle of power all about him.

The aura flaring about the weapon on his hand was staggering. It…. could be useful. Perhaps these fools stumbling towards her home wasn't a complete waste afterall. She could always use new material. And, that weapon would be a perfect addition to her army.

Prepared to take the males by surprise, the ogress raised her arm to let lose her favorite trap when she suddenly stilled. They were….reaching for something.

The other male quickly pulled up the broken-down form of an old miko. Surprising but not worth the ogress' notice. However, the leader pulled up something much more interesting.

The second woman was younger, much younger, than the first. But, even her pretty face wasn't what stalled the ogress' attack. It was the glow about the little fool's neck.

Urasue could barely believe her eyes. For coming right to her, was what had to be the Shikon Jewel itself!


	28. Chapter 28 Urasue: Part 3

Chapter 28

Urasue: Part 3

She'd done it! She'd bought some time.

Kagome had no idea how much time, but any delay in Naraku's treachery was worth the effort. And, those disgusting bugs had at least been driven away by hers and Kaede's arrows.

Kagome just hoped it was enough.

"Are you alright?"

Koga's question had Kagome giving him a grateful smile as he pulled her to her feet. He always looked out for her, no-matter what.

"Yes," she answered relieved. "You?"

Koga's bright smile was all the answer she needed. Kagome supposed it was a foolish question. But, no weapon made someone invincible, not even a sparking clawed hand that could take out half a mountainside.

Seriously!

Even now, the dust cloud drifting off the rumble was near shadowing out the sun. But, still, Kagome felt the reflexive need to be sure that Koga was okay. That he was still…..there.

"Ye're weapon is truly impressive, Alpha," Kaede huffed as she tried to catch her breath. "Truly impressive."

The grudging respect in her old mentor's voice had Kagome smothering an amused chuckle between pressed lips. Kaede was always cautious with her praise at the best of times. But, Kagome supposed there were always opportunities for the older priestess to lighten her grip on them every now and again.

Koga just tossed his head with a chuff. "That doesn't get the witch's attention, nothing will."

Again, Kagome could only stare in amazement at the gaping hole in the mountainside. And, she thought Miroku's Kazaana was a horrifying force to deal with. But, apparently, what she deemed as intimidating was growing more and more powerful.

"What are the chances that attack killed the witch before we even got here?" Ginta asked, shading his eyes as he squinted up the caved-in ridge.

However, before anyone had a chance to answer, a sudden chill slinked up Kagome's back.

It was subtle, barely more than a shift in the surrounding breeze. But, the added rattle in her ear was the only warning before link after horrifying link of a chain snaked up from the surrounding grass and wrapped tightly about her with bruising ferocity.

What the—

A jolt of pain, blinding in its agony, shot up Kagome's body causing her knees to buckle under her. The surrounding shouts from the others were all the priestess needed to know they were exposed to the same torture. Even Koga looked barely able to remain on his feet.

Another searing blast wracked Kagome's body, causing her to bend over in pain.

Gritting her teeth to keep her scream silent, Kagome struggled to stay conscious. She couldn't pass out. She couldn't!

And, all at once, the pain stopped.

Swiveling her head from side to side, Kagome quickly took the other huddled forms into account. They were all still alive, if their groans were any indication. In fact, Koga's enraged expression was almost comforting to her.

"What the…..," he snarled as he pulled viciously at the binding. "What is this trickery?!"

"Trickery, indeed," a voice cackled from the surrounding trees, causing every hair on Kagome's head to stand on end.

A skinny figure, barely taller than herself, slowly made its way towards them, the other end of their long chains clutched in its thin gnarled fingers.

Kagome wasn't fooled by the skin the witch wore. This was an **it.** An Oni, an ogre, an evil creature that would only feed its' need for power and suffering.

This had to be who they were looking for.

"Such pretty catches," the shriveled looking witch tittered as she jerked on her leashes, causing pain to leap up Kagome's bruised ribs. "Ookami are rare enough ingredients. But, such a pretty little piece like the Shikon Jewel was more than I could hope for."

Terror clutched Kagome's throat as she stared down at the glowing orb about her neck. She'd forgotten the Jewel was still with her and apparently, the bauble had slipped free from under her haori. And, was prominently displayed for the witch to stare with a sickening intensity.

"Hey, witch!" Koga shouted. "Finally decided to come out, huh?"

Wide, bugling eyes flicked towards Koga's bound form and Kagome suddenly felt herself prickle with aware terror. She didn't want that witch focusing on Koga. Her attention was too deadly.

"And, those shiny claws of yours are another added prize," the crone smirked. "The perfect addition to my work."

"What work?" Kagome demanded, snapping the witch's focus back to her. "What are you wanting with all of this?"

The ogress cackled with unrestrained glee.

"Is it not obvious, dearie?" she hissed, giving the chains another brutal tug. "Power! What else?"

"Be that why ye tricked Hojo in the village?" Kaede demanded between gritted teeth. "Why ye had him steal my sister's remains from my home?"

The witch, Urasue, snorted derisively. "My work is proceeding in spite of that stupid fool! I wanted the jewel, not those useless ashes!"

The cruel taunt had hope blooming in Kagome's chest. Perhaps, they weren't too late. However, the ogress' smirking grin had that hope dying swiftly.

"No matter, though," she crooned. "I've learned to use anything that can be found. Soon, I will have the Jewel, that weapon, and a powerful servant to do my bidding. And, that will just be the start."

"The hell it will!" Koga snarled as he suddenly leapt to his feet and charge the witch.

However, the ogress lifted her clenched hand, a sudden rush of power racing down the metal lengths and sending that same blinding pain down not only him but Kagome and the others as well.

The attack was so quick, Kagome had no time to fight the scream ripping from her throat as her back tightened viciously and her legs and arms started to shake.

Blissfully, the pain stopped, air rushing back into Kagome's lungs.

Urasue cackled with glee.

"Try again, Alpha," she taunted. "Every time you attack, the pain will start again. And, not just for you. But, for all of them."

Kagome's eyes locked on Koga's blue ones, terror and confusion passing between them. How could they move without harming the others?

Suddenly, Kagome felt herself pitch forward, rock and dirt grinding into her face and shoulder as she was dragged towards the witch.

"Now, let's have that Jewel, dearie," she crowed, pulling the chain like a rope.

"Kagome!" Koga shouted behind her but Kagome paid it no notice. All she could see was the witch's bulging eyes as they stared with horrifying satisfaction.

She needed help. Now!

SSS

"There!" Shipo cheered as he swung the door to his cage open, a proud smile on his round face.

No witch was keeping him locked up. A might warrior never can be kept locked up!

However, before the kit had a chance to truly celebrate his victory, Shipo quickly snapped wide eyes towards the baking clay mound behind him. He had to get rid of….whatever this was.

Searching frantically about the stuffy room, he grinned widely when he spotted a mallet leaning against the nearby table. Perfect!

He'd smash this monstrosity to bits and get out there to help Koga with his own rescue.

Grabbing the handle, the kit hopped over to the sweltering heat of the baking mound. Sweat pricked the side of his head as he raised the tool of his destruction.

"KAGOME!"

Terror gripped Shipo's throat as he jerked his focus towards the door. That was Koga! He sounded like he was in horrible trouble. And, if he needed help, then the others did too!

Dropping the mallet, Shipo scurried towards the door, desperate to reach his friends. That witch couldn't win against them. She couldn't!

Skidding to a stop on the caved-in ridge, Shipo stared in horror as he saw Koga and the others bound with chains, Kagome slowly being dragged towards the crone's skinny form.

This was bad. Very bad!

Anger blistered through the little kitsune, causing his tiny fists to clench at his sides. Well, if it was up to him, he had to act fast.

It was time to be the mighty warrior he was!


	29. Chapter 29 A Hero Rises

Chapter 29

A Hero Rises

This was a nightmare! It had to be.

Unfortunately, the burning pain down Kagome's front as she skidded foot by foot towards the insane witch hurt too much to be any dream she could think up.

Even now, the heels of her feet slid and scraped against the rocky soil, useless against the ogress' efforts.

Kagome knew she could fight back, could possibly purify the ogress without much effort. But, that would only be if she was alone.

Koga and Ginta were yokai. Even if Kagome didn't like the idea of causing them pain, they could withstand the torture of the chains binding them better than even she could. But, not Kaede.

Kagome could tell the old miko was already suffering but the horrified gasps told the younger priestess her mentor was at least breathing. If Urasue sent another jolt of her power through the chains, who knew if Kaede could survive it.

If Kagome could touch the witch….there may be a chance she could save them. But, that would require use of her hands; hands that were chained immobile at her sides while dirt was ground between her teeth. Once she was right in the ogress' face, then maybe she'd be in reach. Or, Koga would be able to see an opening she couldn't.

Unfortunately, none of this made any difference if the witch got her hands on the Jewel. And, with every inch she's scooted forward, Kagome felt her confidence in keeping the gem from the ogress' grasping hands growing dimmer and dimmer.

She needed help. Now!

"So close," the witch rasped with blazing eyes. "So close. Just a little bit more and…."

"Drop those chains!" a thin voice echoed through the air, causing the ogress to stop pulling one of the tethers.

Kagome released a relieved breath when she finally laid still. However, the voice had her tensing alert. Surely, that wasn't…..

"You're going to pay for your evil, witch!" the voice shouted again, the sound bouncing all about them.

The sound was so loud, it would be thunderous if the voice wasn't so….squeaky. But, it was near impossible for Kagome to pin-point where it was coming from. Apparently, she wasn't the only one.

"Who are you?" Urasue snarled, bulging eyes darting about in a mad frenzy. "Where are you hiding?"

"I'm the one that's going to end your evil," the voice announced moments before a bright blue fire flared in the air above their heads. "Release your prisoners. Now!"

"If you want them," the ogress sneered in challenge. "Come and get them yourself."

"Fine," the voice huffed, all ceremony gone from its tone.

Immediately, the glowing blue fire started to swirl in the sky, like angry clouds gathering before the storm. It was mesmerizing and terrifying and unlike anything Kagome had ever seen before.

Right when the light was growing to nearly blinding, a light popping sound filled the air and through a tiny puff of smoke, down dropped the tiny familiar form that had Kagome's breath sticking in her lungs as fear gripped her.

Despite his diminutive stature, Shipo stood proud, shoulders back and head lifted in a cocky sort of way that had to have come from Koga. He was the perfect picture of a confident warrior.

It was too bad he was also still completely tiny. And, standing in Urasue's way.

"You!" the witch chuffed as she pointed a clawed finger. "How did you get out of your cage?"

Kagome blinked in startled shock. His what?

Shipo, however, just huffed as he hopped slightly on the balls of his feet. "You gotta do better than that to keep me prisoner. Now, let my friends go!"

"You're hardly worth the ingredients you provide," Urasue sneered before hefting the chains in her hand higher. "When I'm done, I'll make a soft cushion out of you. I'll sit on it each time I need to fart."

Fists shaking, Shipo looked furious as he glared with unbridle hatred to the cruel witch. The look had Kagome's heart leaping into her throat.

Fury like that made full grown warrior's making costly mistakes. An emotional little boy, trying to be taken seriously as a warrior…. it was a death-sentence.

However, before Kagome to open her mouth to warn him, the tiny kitsune raised an angry fist, fur bristling all down his back.

"Fart on this, you decrepit old crone!" he cried before smacking something against his forehead.

Another pop and a cloud of smoke was the only warning. Kagome was hoping the little kitsune had decided to escape and hide. Instead, the young miko blinked in stunned surprise as not one, not two, not even five, but nearly a good dozen or so of Shipo's suddenly appeared all around the clearing, each with the same angry glare focused on their adversary.

"Snatch me if you can," they all taunted before they suddenly scattered.

SSS

Koga was speechless. Not an unheard of thing but this wasn't simple stunned silence. This was….

Actually, Koga had no idea what the hell this was. One moment he was staring helpless as his woman was at this witch's mercy and the next, Shipo of all people suddenly popped up to have his say. Now, there were more Shipos than the Alpha ever wanted to imagine that were swarming and scrambling all about like a hive of angry bees.

Stunned….?

Stunned didn't even begin to describe the splintering of his mind as he tried to piece the scenario before him together. Whatever was going on was…..weird.

However, odd or not, the kitsune's attacks had provided a rare opportunity.

Too preoccupied with the kit's taunting, the witch started to loosen her grip on the chains in her hand. When one of the copies swooped closer towards the ogress, she swiped angry at him like trying to swat a fly, dropping the chains to the ground.

Instantly, Koga dropped to his knees, shifting his hands to where he could grip the long links laid out before him. He then started to tug it towards him. It started out stiff, the links biting painfully into his shifting arms. But, the more he gathered in a pile, the looser the tight rings around him got.

Soon, he'd be able to snap himself free!

Snapping his eyes towards Ginta, Koga was pleased to see his beta was already following his lead, and gathering a large pile of the chain at his own feet. That was two.

Unfortunately, the elderly priestess was too out of it to move and Kagome was still too close to the witch for Koga's comfort. Even if she could drag her own chain towards her, it wouldn't take much for Urasue to snatch it up again.

That meant, they had to hurry!

Doubling his efforts, Koga continued to tug on his damned chain till the rings suddenly drooped about his waist. Perfect.

Koga wanted so badly to sink his claws into the witch, to rip her limb by limb with his bare hands. But, he couldn't give into his blood's lusts so long as his woman was vulnerable.

Without hesitation, Koga leapt towards Kagome once he managed to shove the twisted links down him. Quickly but quietly, he wrapped his arms about his woman's slight frame, cringing when he stopped her flinching when he gripped the still tight rings about her.

Wide brown eyes jerked up at him and the raw scrapes down Kagome's cheek and neck caused Koga's resolve to kill the ogress to strength to a terrifying intensity.

"Shhh," he soothed slightly before he started to slowly gather the links at Kagome's feet.

The process was agonizing and a test of his patience but Koga wasn't giving Urasue any chance to get a hold of his woman again.

The slight clinking behind him told Koga that Ginta was free and assisting the other miko but thankfully the kit's antics were enough to keep the witch preoccupied. There were so many of them, the ogress didn't know which way to turn, much less take her attention away from him.

"Koga."

Kagome's soft whisper caused Koga to freeze, bright eyes snapping to her own. The chains were loose but not enough for his comfort.

He started to pull again but his woman's firm but soft hand on his own had him stopping once again.

Kagome quickly gestured her head towards her abandoned bow and quiver, causing understanding to flare in Koga's gaze. If he could get her back to them, she could get a clear shot.

Pride swelled in Koga's chest as he quietly nodded. However, he continued to pool the chain in front of him.

He had to be calm, patient. Too much depended on it…..despite the fact he only wanted to jump head-first and rip that witch's head off. Every instinct screamed for him to. But, his survival instincts, the urges to protect what was vital to him, were demanding he do whatever it took to keep Kagome safe…. even if it meant taking some steps backwards.

Once the last link finally rested in his palm, Koga quickly bundle up the metal chain and Kagome in his arms and leapt back to where Ginta was currently helping the older miko catch her breath. And, the annoying kit was still keeping the witch distracted.

Finally able to rip the offending chain rings off of his woman, Koga kicked them over the ridge's edge. The biting cold of mountain air filled his lungs and Koga felt the familiar pulsing warmth of his yokai about his wrist and fingers.

Goraishi wanted loose.

Patience, Koga thought grimly. Patience.

The Alpha resisted the urge to snort in amusement at his own advice. Koga telling his own weapon to wait. It was almost irony. Still….

"Koga."

His woman's firm call had him turning to see her gripping her bow firmly in her hands, an arrow nocked at the ready. The determination in her rich gaze was all the clue he needed.

Smirking with satisfaction, Koga finally let the beast of his true spirit, the yokai pulsing with his heartbeat as power crackled and sparked from finger to finger. With a vengeance, his weapon encased his hand, thirsty for blood.

A shared nod between them was all Koga needed. It was time for the pack to hunt.


	30. Chapter 30 An Alpha's Fury

Chapter 30

An Alpha's Fury

Hakkaku wasn't sure how much longer he could take this.

The waiting wasn't a problem, he'd done enough watch patrols to be able to handle the monotony of it all. It wasn't even being stuck on alert, in anticipation of the angry humans coming back.

No, what was driving the ookami absolutely insane was hearing Kagome's grandfather going on and on about his past adventures. The old man never seemed to run out of tales, and most of them Hakkaku was willing to bet was all bull.

Hakkaku knew he was ordered to keep his post but, if he had to hear one more accounting of how the old man "vanquished" another yokai, he was going to run for the nearby trees.

However, no-sooner was Hakkaku wishing for something to plug his ears, then another sound snapped him to attention. Someone was coming….a lot of someones, actually.

"So, of course, I just whipped out my homemade sutra and—Ookami, are you even listening to me?"

Without delay, the beta rose to his feet, hand gripping his spear. It was…..too many, too soon. The humans were back but they didn't just go for a walk in the woods. Their steps were…heavier.

"Yokai?" the old monk squawked. "Do you hear me?"

"I'm sure it's all he can hear," the village leader's voice called as he stepped out of the surrounding trees, a thick club in his hands as the group of men, that seemed to have grown last, gathered behind him. "We could hear your caterwauling practically a mile back."

Immediately, the elderly Higurashi stood to attention, eyes glinting like cold steel.

"Ueda," he greeted coolly. "Have a nice walk? I hear fresh air can clear the head."

"Don't play stupid, Higurashi," the leader chuffed as he tapped his club in his palm. "You don't need the help. You know why we're here. Now, get out of our way."

"Now, why would I do that?" Higurashi asked. "I have no-where better to be. How about you?"

"Higurashi," Ueda warned as he took a step closer.

"Ueda," the old monk countered, eyes starting to steel.

"You can't prevent this," the village head sneered as he lifted his chin to a lofty height. "It was inevitable the moment your grand-daughter brought them to the village."

"**This**," Higurashi corrected harshly, "was inevitable the moment you saw your son brought back to the village. Stop this before it's too late, Ueda. You still have time."

"You're all alone, Higurashi," Ueda answered in a clipped tone that had Hakkaku gripping his blade tighter. "No-one will stand with you."

"I wouldn't say that," a bright voice rang through the air, causing all the village men to turn in stunned shock as not one but three young females came to stand on either side of the old monk.

Hakkaku stared in stupefied silence as they stood as proudly as any warrior against the crowd of men. However, it also seemed to rattle them as well.

"Eri?" one of the men called in confusion.

"Yuka!" another shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Get home, Ayumi," another ordered, firmly. "Now."

"No, father," the soft-spoken female, Ayumi, Hakkaku guessed, answered with a determined set of her eyes.

"We're not going anywhere," another female with short-cropped hair called over the confusion.

"This doesn't concern you, girls," Ueda announced through gritted teeth as he glared daggers in Higurashi's direction.

"Sure it does," the third one argued, crossing her thin arms across her front in defiance. "We're Kagome's friends, afterall."

"Is this what you wanted, Higurashi?" Ueda snarled at the old man. "To manipulate these girls for your advantage?"

"If anyone's manipulating here, it's you," one of the females snapped.

"Why are you even doing this?" Ayumi asked gently. "Hojo needs you."

"Instead, you'd rather pick a fight," the third chided, "and drag our fathers into it, too."

Hakkaku was never more grateful for the loyal stubbornness of human females. However, this also presented a new problem.

The men were agitated and looked on the verge of desperation. If an attack broke out, he'd be able to defend the old man and the house's door well enough. But, these three girls were another problem.

From what he could tell, none of the females were warriors, though they had plenty of fight in them. But, still, he'd bet not a one of them had ever held a weapon in their hands, much less wielded one in defense. How was he supposed to protect them all?

However, apparently, Hakkaku didn't need to worry. The village barely had to take a step towards the girls before one of his followers, a wiry man with a surprisingly strong grip, held Ueda in place as he traded places with the rattled village head.

"Ando, what are you…?"

"You're not touching my Eri," the wiry male informed as he took his place beside the named female.

Immediately, another male, nearly as wide as he was tall, shifted to join him, taking the spot beside Ayumi.

"Imai!" Ueda crowed as he reached out towards the group.

However, another male extended the handle of his hoe, smacking the village head on the hand before he joined the others, beside the third girl.

"You too, Kageaki?" Ueda hissed as he rubbed his sore hand.

The third male grunt with a shrug before he brandished the hoe like a staff in front of him, a clear warning.

The other men gathered behind the village head were shifting with unease as they through questioning looks about. Hakkaku felt himself release a relieved breath, even if he didn't relax just yet. The need for blood was dying out of them. They didn't know how to handle the change in events and the goal ahead was clouded to them.

Perhaps they'd survive this, afterall.

"Go home," Higurashi called to the leftover crowd. "There's nothing here. Go home and let Ueda see to his son."

Unfortunately, the old man's well-meant words was exactly what it took to send the irate leader over the edge. With a battle-cry, the village head raised his club and rushed towards the old man like a man possessed.

Hakkaku shoved and pushed the others out of his way but the enraged male was closer. He wasn't going to make it in time.

However, as soon as Ueda was within striking distance, a thunderous boom ripped through the air, scattering all the birds from the surrounding trees in fright. It also caused all within the village to freeze.

"W-what was that?" one of the men stammered as he jerked his head all about, desperate to spot the danger.

"That," Higurashi replied with a heavy tone, "is what we should be worried about. The yokai and my grand-daughter are in battle. If they fail, it could come here."

"Get the others," Ueda ordered, eyes sharpening with the possibility of coming battle. "Tell the men to gather any weapon they can. And, get the women and children secured. Now!"

The previous fight forgotten, the men scattered like leaves in the wind as they rushed to follow their leader's orders. Even the fathers' standing around him, snatched their girls by the hand and dragged them away to whatever safety they could provide.

With a deep breath, Higurashi slumped against the house's frame.

"Well, that was exciting," he muttered. "Let's hope that's all we see, today."

And, for the first time all day, Hakkaku was in complete agreement.

SSS

The rush of power was instantaneous; a surge that ripped and howled in Koga's ears as yoki crackled from his finger-tips.

A growl like thunder rumbled in his chest as he raised his hand in the air, power rippling and snapping. The witch never even saw it coming!

Koga wasn't above flaunting his power but there was no-way he was giving this enemy a warning. Thankfully, the annoying kitsune was more observant and able to get out of the way in time.

The waves of Koga's attack slashed through the rock and dirt, causing the surrounding ground to crumble and groan in near agony. It was the headiest feeling Koga ever knew. And, their best shot of finally getting down off of this damn ridge again.

And, if the scorched claw-marks were any indication, the witch was done for.

"Did you get her?" Ginta asked, head snapping one way or the other.

"Of course, he did," the kit chirped as he bounced over to land in Kagome's out-stretched hands. "Nothing could survive that. Especially not a crumbling old witch. Thanks for coming to save me."

"Save you?" Kagome asked, cocking her head to the side.

"What were you doing up here, anyway?" Ginta added, causing Shipo to cry out in stunned horror.

"You…..you didn't even know I was captured?!" the kit cried, enraged.

"You disappeared on us," Kagome informed, slightly embarrassed. "We thought you were laying low somewhere in the forest."

"I can't believe this!" Shipo raged, tiny fists waving in his agitation. "I risk life and limb to help you guys and you didn't even know I was in danger! What kind of friends—"

Koga abruptly cut any interest in the kid's tirade when he heard a slight shift in the surrounding rocks.

Every instinct in him was demanding he cut and run but he couldn't tell why. The witch was either dead or gravely wounded, no threat to him any-longer. Other than some unfinished business and clean-up, they were done here. Weren't they?

The kits continued chattering had Koga sniffing the still air in a desperate attempt to identify what had every hair on his neck standing on end. However, the floating dust and rubble from his Goraishi's attack had his nose irritated. He couldn't pick anything out.

Another shift in the surrounding rocks though had Koga snapping his sharp gaze towards the remaining piles of stone.

"Fools…" a voice rasped from the pile.

Koga leapt towards it, pulling and kicking the offending rocks blocking his view. It wasn't till he removed the final one that he saw the witch's bloodied head.

"Fools….all of us…" she croaked in humorless amusement.

"What do you mean?" Koga demanded, as he glared down at the ogress' last moments.

"It's all….for nothing…." Urasue groaned.

"You died for power," Koga huffed, unwilling to feel regret for the greedy hag.

"So….will….you…."

That was when he heard it. A rumbling that shook the ground and thundered in his blood. It grew like a drumbeat, syncopated and steady.

"What is that?" Kagome yelled, gripping Kaede's teetering form.

"Will pay….." the witch rasped as the beat continued. "You will….. all pay…. My army….my great….work…..will break….them…all…."


	31. Chapter 31 An Army Marches

Chapter 31

An Army Marches…

Kagome first thought the sudden shaking was an earthquake. But, it was so quick, only to be repeated again and again, that she realized with a sickening terror that the tremors weren't naturally made. They were…. steps.

"What is happening?" Ginta demanded, the shaking causing his footing to falter before he righted himself. "The witch is supposed to be dead."

"This be not Urasue," Kaede informed, her face set in grim determination as she faced the ridge. "But, her evil creation."

Kagome shared a worried glance with Ginta before she and the ookami followed the older miko's line of sight. She wasn't entirely sure what she would see but the sight below them chilled her to the bone.

Like ants leaving a hill, earthen soldiers, too numerous to count, marched from the base of the ridge, pounding an unstoppable route through the surrounding trees that dotted the foothills. There had to be thousands of them.

And, they were heading—

"The village," Kagome breathed as she snapped wide eyes towards her mentor. "We have to warn the village."

"We'd never make it in time, child," Kaede argued with a grim shake of her head. "We're not fast enough."

"Speak for yourself," Koga growled as he came up beside them.

"Koga," Kagome gasped. "The witch—"

"She's gone," Koga answered. "She can't hurt anyone again. But, we got worse problems now."

"Ye think ye can outrun an army, Alpha?" Kaede pressed, suspicion furrowing her wrinkled brow.

Koga nodded, sharply. "I've outrun worse. But, we have to go now."

Kaede's sharp shake of her head had Kagome's heart aching.

"I will not leave without my sister, wolf," she stated. "Ye know this."

Kagome steeled herself for the fight that would ensue. They didn't have time and Koga wasn't always indulgent to people's whims. The fact he'd tolerated the elderly miko at all on this venture had surprised her. But, apparently, it time for her to be stunned twice again that day.

He didn't argue or shout. He didn't try to change her mind or call her a foolish old woman for trying. He just crossed his arms in consideration and nodded.

"Fine," he answered. "The witch's home shouldn't be too much farther. The kit will lead you."

"I, what?" Shipo squeaked, huge eyes blinking.

"Ginta will go with you too," Koga added.

If the Beta wanted to argue with his Alpha, he kept it to himself. Instead, he took his place next to the older miko, like a guard given a new charge.

Kagome could feel her heart warming as her mentor leveled a grateful look towards the sure male. He truly had a good heart when it mattered.

"I thank ye, …Koga," Kaede answered with an almost reverent respect. "I must see my sister is at rest."

"Just get back as soon as you can," Koga ordered. "We'll need your help."

"Of course," Kaede replied with nod. "I will not let the living pay for the dead."

The answer seemed to satisfy Koga since the Alpha made his way towards Kagome's frozen form. Despite the danger they were in, despite the threat that loomed before them with a horrifying clarity, she still couldn't stop the blush that warmed her face at the determined heat in his stare.

"You ready for this?" he asked, standing so close it took Kagome's breath away.

Somehow, she knew he didn't just mean the battle ahead. In his eyes was a promise of so many things. And, when he extended a large calloused palm towards her, Kagome didn't need to think twice.

Clasping his hand with a determined grip, she returned a set look of her own. "Let's do it."

The smile that lit his face was predatory but there was no missing the spark of joy in his blue eyes. Without delay, he swooped Kagome up into his arms and stood at the edge of the ridge.

The height was dizzying to Kagome, causing her to lean back against Koga's armored chest. Falling alone would kill her instantly. However, Koga seemed immune to the effect. With a final squeeze of reassurance, he leapt off.

SSS

This couldn't be happening.

Sango wasn't fool enough to think miracles happened. How many of her own people had she seen die in horrible ways? Most by Naraku's own bloodied hands. But still, watching Hojo just slowly crawl towards death was almost more than she could bare.

A part of her wondered if she should just grab a knife and put him out of his misery. Surely, it had to be more merciful than this. But, as if sensing where her thoughts went, the hoshi would glance at her every-once-in-a-while, a knowing stern gleam in his eyes.

He wouldn't approve or help her do it. And, that knowledge always shamed her into forgetting the idea. Instead, she would keep cleaning wounds that refused to stay clean and cool Hojo's brow with wet cloths that did next to nothing against the fever that ravaged him.

How could this possibly get any worse?

As if answering her own frantic thoughts, the hoshi suddenly sat up straight, back so tense it was as if his own shakujo kept him upright. The action had the hair on her neck stand on end.

"What is it?" Sango asked, preparing herself for the inevitable.

The monk didn't answer her immediately, which only raised her suspicions further.

"How bad is it?" she prompted.

"They are….many," Miroku answered gravely. "I sense no life but, it is as if a huge mass were coming this way. Powerful. Dark. Evil."

"Naraku?" Sango asked.

Miroku shook his head. "No. But, just as dangerous."

"How long do we have? We need to help the village prepare."

"We need to finish what we started," Miroku informed with a tense calm.

Sango stared in bold-faced shock. He was still stubbornly clinging to this?

"Miroku, look at him," she argued. "He'll die soon."

"Yes," Miroku answered, acknowledging it for the first time. "He will. And, I will see to it that he reaches it in peace."

"So, you're just going to stay here?" Sango snapped as she rose to her feet. "You're going to pray over a dying body while the rest of his people are wiped out by whatever is coming?"

"I'm not abandoning him at his most critical time," Miroku replied.

"His village needs you," Sango cried in exasperation. "Kagome and Koga, and everyone else needs you. I need you!"

But, the hoshi just raised steady eyes to meet her own, curiosity and understanding warring in their amethyst depths. It gaze Sango hope that maybe, maybe she had reached him, afterall.

"Go on," he replied calmly. "I will see you later."

Huffing in frustration, Sango snatched up her Hiraikotsu from the floor and stomped out into the open air. She had no idea what was going on in the hoshi's mind but she'd been cooped up in there long enough.


	32. Chapter 32 When the Going Gets Tough

Chapter 32

When the Going Gets Tough….

Shipo couldn't believe he was doing this!

Why in Kami's name he was trekking back up towards his prison was beyond him. But, Koga had given his orders. The old miko wanted to get to the witch's house, and that was where Shipo was taking her. Provided she could keep up.

The slight puffing of breath had Shipo glancing over his shoulder again. The elderly miko was currently leaning against the side of a tree, Ginta standing guard not that far from her. Considering this was her second time needing a break, Shipo was beginning to worry about their goal.

Urasue was dead but….if there was anything Shipo had learned lately, it was never under-estimate an opening when Naraku was in play. He'd spotted the saimyosho buzzing in a great black cloud before Kagome's arrows scared them away. But, that didn't mean he was gone.

Why was Naraku even messing with this, anyway? What could he gain from the witch?

She hadn't been strong enough to defeat Koga. In fact, he almost won too easily. There was the army still undead marching towards the village but, surely, Koga and Kagome could handle that as well….couldn't they?

No-matter how long Shipo thought about it, something seemed off about all of this. If Naraku wanted to just destroy Kagome's village, wouldn't he just do it himself? That was how he'd punished Sango's home for helping her.

But, if that wasn't the goal, what did he want?

"I'm fine," the elderly miko announced as she pushed herself back onto her feet. "Let's continue."

Shipo and Ginta shared a knowing glance before they nodded in agreement. However, the old woman's one good eye was sharper than they thought.

"Something ye both wish to share?" she asked as she puffed along, causing the two yokai to stiffen.

"Just….preparing for every possibility," Ginta quickly informed, keeping his tone soothing.

However, the priestess didn't seem as impressed with it.

"And, ye wonder how to handle a lagging old lady along the way," she informed with a shake of her head. "Ye worry for nothing. I may not be as spry as I used to be. But, I assure ye, I can still hold my own."

Shipo supposed that was true but, unfortunately, the previous battle had left a draining effect on the miko. The pain of Urasue's attack had been harsh.

"Of course, Kaede-sama," Ginta soothed. "But, if there's trouble-"

"We shall face it," the miko announced, taking a deep breath. "Well, come on. Standing here does nothing."

Again, Shipo and Ginta shared a look as Kaede marched on with all the determination of a soldier. This was going to be slow but thankfully they were close. The opening to the hollowed-out cave that served as Urasue's home was just around the corner.

Shipo just hoped they'd find it like he left it.

A distant buzzing cause all three to freeze. The sound was distinct but not loud enough to be too close.

Shipo was grateful for that but a chill crept up his spine as he remembered the one insect that clacked and clicked into the witch's ear inside her home. They knew where it was and couldn't be under-estimated. Also,….was it growing closer?

"Hide," Shipo ordered before he dove into the surrounding trees.

It was only moments later that Ginta and the miko joined him in the brush, right before a small swarm of the insects zipped above them and towards the witch's house.

Shipo could still feel the thrumming down his back as he clenched his tiny hands in front of him. He hated those things. And, if they were heading towards Urasue's lair, then they were about to join them. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, afterall.

"We best hurry," the old miko announced as she pushed to her feet, brushing dirt off her red hakamas.

Shipo blinked up at the wrinkled woman. She had to be kidding!

And, apparently, she sensed his hesitation.

"Ye have served Koga's purpose, child," she informed firmly. "I'll not ask ye to continue if ye wish to go."

The offer was startling but Shipo couldn't deny the appeal in it. He'd done his duty, led the priestess to where she needed to go. However, the growing buzzing just through the surrounding trees was all Shipo needed to remember the danger ahead. The priestess wouldn't make it alone.

Ginta was with her but, he wouldn't be much against insects. Saimyosho weren't like fight a single, large opponent like another ookami, or Urasue. This was a swarm that could surround and pick you off bit by bit. All it took was one sting, and poison would eat you from the inside out.

They'd both be sitting ducks.

Taking a deep breath, Shipo shook his head.

"I'll stay," he announced bravely. "But, we can't just rush in there."

"And, what do ye suggest we do?" Kaede asked, cocking her one visible brow.

"Yeah, Shipo," Ginta added softly. "Have you got any more surprises?"

Before Shipo could shake his head, he stopped in consideration. Surprises, huh?

They definitely needed a plan of attack that didn't put them at the disadvantage. But, if they could scatter the swarm…..

"Actually, I think I do," Shipo declared with pride. "But, we're doing this my way."

This time it was Ginta and Kaede that shared a look before they focused solely on the little kit again.

"Ye're way has worked thus far, child," Kaede announced. "What do ye have in mind?"

SSS

Koga didn't think he'd ever run so fast in his life.

The clay soldiers were easy enough to bypass, they were about as alert as statues anyway. But, even though they weren't fast, they didn't have the same hesitations as the usual army. Nothing seemed to stop them. Terrain was merely distance to cover. And, if Kagome's village was to have any chance against the attack, they had to be warned and prepared.

Even running out of their reach was tricky to Koga, because they couldn't risk the delay. And, Kagome clinging to his neck was just more reason to be careful. Her safety couldn't be ignored.

"Will we make it?" she whispered against his ear, trying to hide the tremor in her tone.

Koga nodded sharply. "Just a little further," he answered.

"How many were there?" Kagome asked. "I…. I couldn't get a good look."

Koga supposed that was fair. He was running so fast, he was surprised, Kagome could even talk against the wind whipping against her head and ears.

"A lot," Koga answered, not sure the exact number would help. "Nothing we can't handle."

"Right," Kagome whispered, probably not intending for Koga to hear. But, he did none the less.

Tightening his grip around her, Koga leaned down towards her ear.

"They won't make it," he vowed. "I won't let them."

"Big words," she answered with a forced smile.

"That I always keep," he answered. "Especially to my woman."

Koga felt Kagome go still in his arms. For a moment, he wondered if he'd pushed too far. However, she just nodded against his neck and leaned further into his hold.

"That you do," she whispered. "That you do."

Immediately, the village was spotted in the distance. They'd made it with time to spare. Feeling an extra boost of energy, Koga leapt up into the air, pushing himself further. They'd make it. They had to.

He had a promise to keep, afterall.

SSS

All previous activity about the village was nothing compared to the sudden flurry that seemed to explode all around. Sango was used to preparation of attack but these villagers had obliviously never dealt with anything like a battle before. They were causing more panic than anything.

Men ran in every direction, carrying gardening tools and who knew what else, to what Sango guessed was supposed to be designated defense points. Unfortunately, they were so chaotic, there were some places that needed weapons and others that had too many.

Mothers tried to grab their children and seal themselves in their homes. But, they were so spread out, they might as well be easy targets.

This was….disastrous.

"You done in there?" Hakkaku's roughened voice asked as he and the elderly Higurashi tried to maneuver through the chaos.

Sango shrugged. "I am," she answered. "But, Miroku won't leave Hojo."

Hakkaku shook his head as he looked about. "He might have the better idea," he muttered. "This is ridiculous."

"They have no idea what they're doing," Sango stated.

"They're getting themselves killed, is what they're doing," Hakkaku stated.

"Well, then," the elderly Higurashi announced suddenly. "Fix it, then."

Sango and Hakkaku blinked in stunned silence as they tried to grasp the old man's challenge. Fix this? He had to be kidding!

A sudden crash, however, caused Sango to sigh.

Fine!

The village elder was shouting commands about the square, stirring the chaos further rather than helping. With a deep huff, Sango marched towards him, her weapon strapped to her back as she let out a piercing whistle.

The sound caused all activity to freeze, many covering their ears in cringing pain. However, Sango took the rare opportunity of silence.

"Listen carefully," she called. "If battle is coming, you need to remain calm. You!"

She pointed to one of the men, struggling to keep hold of the tools in his hand.

"Take those to the other side," she ordered sharply. "They need them more."

The man didn't hesitate.

"You!" she pointed to another, a jug of something in his hands. "Get three other men to gather the women and children and secure them in the village's center. If they can't all be together, pick the closest grouping of houses to keep them all in the village's center."

The man blinked a few times before leaping into action. On and on, Sango went, giving instruction and the people following without delay.

By the Kami, these people needed training. But, at least things were progressing in the right direction. Even the village head had stepped aside without a fight. Probably figured this was more than he had bargained for. That suited Sango just fine. She was tired of his trouble.

Hakkaku was helping with how to improve a make-shift fence blockade the men were trying to quickly rig up when dust in the distance caught Sango's eye.

She'd know that trail of dust anywhere.

"Yokai!" a yell rang through the village.

Sango quickly raised her hand to stop the growing panic.

"It's Koga," she called. "Let him in!"

The fact it looked like Koga was on his own had Sango's defenses rising but she was willing to hear what he had to say once he get inside the village. He had to know what was going on.

The rushing wind whistled in her ears when dust kicked up and spun about the square. However, when Sango could finally see, she was relieved to see Koga had Kagome in his arms as well.

That relief was immediately squashed when said miko rushed to her feet, taking a few shay steps from the Alpha.

"An army….is coming…" she huffed.

Sango looked to Koga, hoping to hear it was an exaggeration of some sort. However, the ookami's eyes were sharp as flint as he nodded in agreement, causing Sango's spine to lock in terror.

"How long have we got?" Sango asked.

"A few hours," Koga answered. "Maybe."

Sango could see there was more Koga wasn't saying. But, the worried glare in Kagome's eyes had him delaying.

"Kagome," Sango replied. "Why don't you let your grandfather know you're alright? He's been unmoving in his post with Hakkaku."

"Grandpa," Kagome sighed as she shook her head. "I'll try to send him back to mom and Souta."

Sango nodded in agreement as Kagome rushed off. When she was out of sight, Sango leveled her hard gaze back to Koga.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

Koga shook his head. "They can't reach the village. The humans won't stand a chance."

"Then, we need to stop them beforehand," Sango announced. "Out in the open."

Koga grunted in agreement. "Kagome and I can go out to the forefront," he announced. "Cut down their numbers first."

"I'll help," Sango announced.

Koga shook his head. "You need to stay here," he answered. "The villagers listen to you. They trust you. If any of those walking clay pots get through, they're going to need your guidance. Hakkaku will stay too."

"What about you two?" Sango demanded. "If they're numbers are that big, you can't take them all on your own."

Koga was silent for a moment, giving Sango a thrill of satisfaction. He'd give in. He'd have to.

"Where's the monk?"

The question was like a stone in her stomach. "What?" she asked.

"Miroku," Koga chuffed. "Where is he? We could use that wind weapon of his."

Sango released an irritated huff.

"Hojo's dying," she answered tersely. "He refuses to leave him."

"Why?" Koga asked.

Sango shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he fears Hojo will give into despair and become a yokai at his final moments. Maybe he's trying to be compassionate. Maybe he just refuses to fight, I don't know. But, since the village head won't see Hojo, Miroku isn't budging."

A low growl rumbled in Koga's chest as his sharp eyes glittered in irritated fury. A quick glance and he spotted the village leader lifting a bit of the fencing.

Sango's first instinct was to try and stop him as she saw Koga march towards the unsuspecting male. However, a part of her was curious to see what would happen. Maybe, a good scare was what he needed.

No sooner was Koga behind him, than the man was jerked back by the back of his collar, causing his hands to flay in startled panic.

"What the—"

As soon as he turned, the village head's face turned ghostly pale as he stared into the Alpha's practically glowing eyes.

Sango wondered momentarily if the ookami would just rip him apart right there.

"Listen carefully," Koga ground out. "There is an undead army marching on your village and none of us have time to waste. I need the hoshi with me, defending your damn people but he won't move till you give your last words to your son.  
'I don't care what you think or feel. I don't care if you want to run and piss yourself in terror. But, you will walk into that house and do whatever the hell the hoshi wants you to do or I will gut you here myself, and save the approaching army the trouble. You got that?"

The human male didn't say a word. He only nodded in horrified agreement before Koga shoved him in the direction of his house. Sango was sure she never saw the man move as fast as when he rushed to get away from the irate yokai.

"And, tell the hoshi to get his ass out here," Koga ordered behind him. "Now!"


	33. Chapter 33 For the Love of Family

Chapter 33

For the Love of Family

Miroku continued to chant as the poor soul before him gasped for breath after labored breath. Hojo had been steadily growing worse and it was now only a matter of time.

Breathing deeply though his nose, Miroku ignored the biting sting of medicines as he continued his prayers, shifting his beads over one.

He knew Sango was cross with him; all of the villagers probably were. They wanted reassurance in the fight that was coming. But, while fear was running rampant, Miroku couldn't bring himself to leave the suffering boy to face death alone. Hojo needed rest, not torment.

Shifting his beads again, Miroku remained still when the woven door-flap was moved aside, bringing sounds from the outside in, before falling into place again.

Miroku prepared himself for the berating he was sure to get but the answering silence was near deafening in the simple room. Not a word, not a breath, not a whisper.

Miroku released another breath. "If you are here to scold, I recommend you make it quick—"

"Hojo….."

The whisper was shaky, more a sob than a word to Miroku's ears, but it was the most relieving sound the hoshi had heard all day.

With a gentle smile, Miroku turned his head to see the Village Head clinging to the door-frame, face pale and half bent-over in despair. Miroku had no idea what compelled the stubborn man to come to his son's side but he wasn't about to spit on the opportunity.

"Hojo Ueda," Miroku greeted respectfully as he stood to his feet. "Please, take my place."

"My son…." He whispered helplessly as he stepped towards the pallet. "My….son…."

"He's still breathing," Miroku informed. "If you wish to be alone with him, I can—"

"Who do you think is to blame for this?" Ueda suddenly asked, eyes blazing with fury, or tears. "Tell me, monk, who is responsible? Who do I blame?"

"It is not my place to blame," Miroku replied as he wrapped his beads again about his hand.

"The hell, it's not!" Ueda snarled, nostrils flaring like an angry ox. "You chant and pray and meditate; you swear never to harm a living thing but purify yokai every chance you get; you travel the roads, a pilgrim of enlightenment, and when you die on the road, that staff of yours will mark your grave! So, don't tell me you don't blame! Or, pass judgement!"

"Very well," Miroku agreed, expression staying calm.

He had hoped to ease the poor man's suffering and yet it caused him to laugh in humorless abandon.

"And, you do not break," the man informed bitterly. "Always a steady look, with that smile. That damned, unshakable smile. Do you even feel anything but peace? Do you feel pain, anger, suffering?"

"I have an idea at that," Miroku admitted. "Yes."

"Then, how am I supposed to avenge this without knowing who's to blame?" Ueda demanded weakly, his previous fire draining from him. "How…how can I make this worth something?"

"Your son **is** worth something," Miroku reassured. "He is your son, and he is dying. What difference does it make what caused it?"

"It makes all the difference!" Ueda shouted as he slammed a fist against the nearest wall. "It's yokai. It's always them. They are nothing but chaos and evil, killing us all for their own amusement and appetite. We are fodder for them!"

"And, yet, a handful of them defend you and your people from possible annihilation," Miroku answered calmly. "They would be your saviors."

"Our masters, you mean," Ueda sneered half-heartedly.

Miroku resisted the urge to sigh. The man was stubborn, but fear usually was.

"You are not here to argue," Miroku ventured. "Do you wish me to leave?"

A moment's pause was all the Village Head took before he shook his head, weakly.

The raspy cough from the pallet drew both men's attention, filling the silence in the air.

"Is he…..?"

Miroku nodded gently. "It won't be long," he informed. "He…..is slipping away."

The Village Head's legs seemed to suddenly give under him as he dropped towards the floor. Luckily, Miroku was able to catch the poor man before he landed.

"Hojo Ueda," Miroku asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he answered. "I just…."

"Father…."

The weak whisper had the Village Head rushing to the pallet, clasping Hojo's weak hand between his own trembling ones.

"I'm here, Hojo," Ueda promised. "I'm right here."

"Father…. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Ueda shook his head furiously, tears glinting in his eyes. "It's alright, son. It's not your fault."

"Didn't….listen….." Hojo whispered frantically. "Only wanted…..to….help…"

"It's alrigh-"

"My fault!" Hojo shouted, in a sudden burst of energy. "All….my fault…..I did it…..It was me…. Please, please….."

"Hojo, it's not your fault," Ueda desperately answered. "It's the yokai. It's always them. It'll always be them."

"I did it," Hojo argued. "I took it…I stole it….. My fault…..my fault….."

Miroku remained silent as the helpless father met his gaze.

"What is he talking about?" Ueda asked, uncertainty heavy in his tone.

Miroku hated the idea of possibly angering the father while his son was on the precipice but he refused to lie to the man. Forgiveness was necessary in this moment. True forgiveness. He just hoped the man could be understanding, as well.

However, before Miroku could say anything, Hojo jerked his father's hands in a desperate plea.

"Forgive me," the boy begged, his eyes wild with frantic fright. "Please, forgive me. I… I failed you, father… I failed and doomed us all..."

In a sudden turn, the Village Head suddenly smoothed a gentle palm across his son's drenched brow. "Shhhh," he whispered. "You failed no-one. I'm here, you're here, everyone else is safe."

Relief relaxed the boy's face as he stared unfocusedly upward.

"The village," Hojo asked. "It's safe?"

"Yes," Ueda promised, voice breaking with emotion.

"They did it," Hojo sighed, despite his breaths growing more rapid. "They saved them all."

"They did," Ueda choked out.

Miroku was sure the Village Head had no idea who 'They' were but he was also sure the devastated man didn't care.

"I'm glad," Hojo gasped. "They're not all bad, father. Koga…..helped…..me."

"I'll thank him," Ueda promised softly.

"They're amazing," Hojo rasped. "I think….. we could… have…..been…..

With the passing of a soul, a strange silence always filled the air. It was a quiet Miroku had become too familiar with. Without delay, the hoshi began his chant once again, encouraging the newly departed to go into rest instead of trying to cling to a life they no-longer had.

By the time he was done, and Miroku felt no rise of malevolent energy in the room, he breathed a saddened sigh of relief. The boy had passed peacefully.

The Village Head remained still, not releasing his grip on his son's hands. Miroku was sure he wouldn't leave for some time.

"You should leave," Ueda suddenly said, no anger or resentfulness in his voice. "Koga wants you, immediately."

Miroku nodded in understanding. Without a word, he stood to his feet and, grabbing his shakujo, made his way to Kaede's door. Considering the elderly miko didn't come in, Miroku could only assume she wasn't in the village. But, if Koga was back, then they did truly need his assistance.

Casting another look over his shoulder, Miroku felt his heart clench at the despair on the father's face. But, he knew there was nothing more he could do. Ueda didn't seem the type to want empty words of sympathy. And, if Koga had sent him in to fetch him, Miroku was only grateful the Alpha's gruff treatment had forced the stubborn man to at least say goodbye.

With a final silent prayer, Miroku stepped outside into the awaiting chaos.

SSS

"I can't believe we're doing this," Ginta muttered to himself as he crouched lower in the surrounding brush.

"Aye," Kaede agreed. "Neither can I but, the kit seemed sure this will work."

Ginta swallowed the snort he had building in his throat. He was convinced Shipo being 'sure' about anything was giving the kitsune way too much credit. If anything, the little trouble-maker made plans by the seat of his pants and this time was dragging the two of them along for the ride.

The growing thrumming just beyond the brush, however, forced Ginta to have to trust the ridiculous scheme. He certainly didn't want to face a whole swarm of saimyosho head-on. But, to do this….. Well, he supposed there was worse.

"What did he say the signal would be?" Ginta asked, trying to make sure he had this right.

Kaede sighed. "He didn't," the miko informed dryly. "But, said it would undeniable."

"Great," the hunter muttered.

"Ye seem troubled," Kaede replied.

Ginta shrugged. "Just trying to follow Koga's orders."

"Hm," the miko answered. "Ye think highly of your Alpha."

"He is Alpha," Ginta replied as if it explained everything.

"But, not ye're first, I'd wager," Kaede countered. "And, I'd also bet ye didn't pay them half the regard ye do to Koga."

Ginta remained silent. There no point confirming or denying the claim. It was true. Still, for a human with one eye, the miko was more observant than he thought.

"Which makes me wonder, why ye struggle to tolerate Kagome," the miko added, causing Ginta's spine to stiffen. "Am I wrong?"

Ginta huffed silently through his nose. Definitely observant, probably too observant.

"No," Ginta admitted, face flushing slightly.

"Do ye despise her?" Kaede asked.

Ginta shook his head. "Kagome and I…..are complicated."

"She hurt ye, didn't ye?" Kaede replied after a moment of observation.

"I….it doesn't matter," Ginta answered, not liking where the conversation was going.

"It does, young hunter," Kaede countered. "If ye're Alpha cares for her, then ye will have to deal with her, as his beta."

"If she doesn't run again," Ginta muttered before he could stop himself.

He cringed in disgust. How did he let that slip?

"Ah," Kaede replied. "Now, we come to it. Ye fear she will leave ye're Alpha."

"Now, is not the time for this," Ginta whispered sharply, eyes darting to try and spot any close-by enemies.

"I disagree," the old woman argued. "If we are to face possible demise, ye can't have dark thoughts troubling ye. It will only doom ye."

"Thanks," Ginta answered dryly.

"I only tell ye the truth to help ye," Kaede replied. "Ye care for Koga, ye can trust he won't lose Kagome so easily."

"And, if she rejects him again?" Ginta challenged.

"Did she?"

Ginta was silent for a moment as he contemplated the question. Kagome had ran, there was no doubt of that; fled like a deer in the hunt. But, was there more truth to that than Ginta realized?

Kagome had ran from Naraku, wanting to save herself and the Jewel from him, but had it also been to save them? To save the pack and to save Koga? To do that meant she had to care for them, care for him. And, if that was the case…..was it a rejection?

A sudden blue lighted flared across the trees, causing the two to snap their focus upward.

"Well, I guess that would be it," the miko mused before meeting Ginta's gaze.

Gripping the bundled branches in his hands, Ginta took a deep breath. Here they went.


	34. Chapter 34 Battle On All Fronts

Chapter 34

Battle on All Fronts

The buzzing was like thunder: swirling, rumbling, endless as they took the wind around them and choked the air.

Yet, still, Kaede pushed through the deadly cloud of insects, waving the smoking branch in her hand as if it were the only defense she had against them. Beside her, the ookami, Ginta, pushed his own advance, waving his matching branch about his head to swat the insects away.

The priestess was sure the two of them had to look like fools, except for the smoke the branches seemed to shield them from the insects' soulless eyes. Apparently, the kitsune's plan was working thus far.

Breathing through the cloth wrapped about her mouth and nose was difficult but Kaede pressed on, waving her branch as it caused the cloud of smoke to grow.

The little fox was clever, she'd admit. The blue flare of his fire drew the insects like a candle. And, the smoke she and Ginta were spreading was enough to keep them from wanting to return.

Kaede just hoped they didn't decide to venture back.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Ginta huffed as he continued his frantic swishing.

"When ye hear no-more buzzing," Kaede suggested, sweat starting to bead on her brow.

"What do they even want?" he asked. "What is here?"

That was a good question, especially since the witch was long dead. These saimyosho couldn't be her guards. And, if they were Naraku's henchmen…..then she shuddered to think what he could possibly want within the depths of the cave-like shack.

Whatever was in there it needed to be destroyed. Naraku couldn't have it.

When all Kaede could hear was the swishing branches, she quickly glanced about the clearing. The smoke was thick but through it she saw nothing of the demonic insects, or the young kit.

"Ginta…..Ginta….." the miko called through her cloth. However, his constant noise had her shaking his shoulder. "Hunter! I believe they are gone."

The ookami looked one way then another before lowering his own branch. Coughing sharply, he threw the smoking wood from his hands as he shook his head as if to clear it.

"I can't believe it worked," he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Neither can I," answered Kaede, as she pulled her covering off her face. "But, we must hurry."

She was barely to the door of the hut when a sudden darkness flared within, causing her grip to falter. What was….what could it…?

With a deep breath, she pulled the door open, only to jerk back when a stinger aimed directly toward her rushed with a startling speed. Only luck allowed Kaede to move out of the way as the insect zipped past her cheek, the rapid flutter of its wings streaking against the weathered skin.

"Look out!" Ginta shouted, grabbing a link of chain from his belt.

With a sudden swing, he shredded the saimyosho to bits.

However, the relief was short lived when both the miko and the hunter heard the syncopated steps heading towards the door. The bright sunlight revealed the emotionless face of a clay soldier.

This in of itself didn't bother Kaede so much. However, the familiar thrum from inside the darkened exterior was all it took to make the thinning hair on Kaede's neck stand on end. That was when she spotted the crowded insects crawling over the baking mound in the back of the room.

This…..just got harder.

SSS

"Hold your position!" Koga called over the deafening marching of the clay soldiers. "Don't let them pass you!"

Miroku nodded as he swung his shakujo towards a nearby soldier's head, smashing it before swinging towards another.

Koga certainly wasted no time in getting into the thick of things, that was for sure. Miroku had barely set outside of Kaede's dwelling before the Alpha had demanded he follow him and Kagome out to battle.

Miroku knew better than to argue with the snarling ookami but really, he'd under-estimated just what was coming their way. There had to be hundreds of these clay soldiers marching tirelessly towards them.

A blinding arch of light from Kagome's arrow split a line of them into pottery pieces. Koga kicked, and punched, and spun himself with an inhuman speed, taking on nearly the appearance of the whirlwind that usually trailed in his wake. But still, they came.

"The lines are widening," Miroku called as he pushed back several soldiers with his staff handle, tipping at least four lines back like dominoes.

"I see it!" Koga shouted as he brought his clawed fist up, yokai energy crackling about his hand as his own weapon sparked and flared to life in his hand.

"Miroku, do you have a clear shot for your Kazaana?" Kagome called as she nocked another arrow into her bow.

Miroku looked about, dread chilling his chest.

"They're too spread out," Miroku answered.

"I've got it," Koga announced as he lifted his Goraishi, yoki flaring about the razored points. "Raku-rai!"

Instantly, five large waves of yoki cut through the ground, taking row after row of the earthen soldiers across the open field.

The attack was staggering, causing Miroku to grip his staff as he tried to steady himself. Kagome also had to steady herself as she tightened her hold on her bow.

Dust choked the air but the steady march continued towards them. However, the lines looked to be more contained, manageable….he hoped.

"Well, what are you waiting for," Koga demanded as he glared towards Miroku, a slight sheen of sweat coating his brow.

Apparently, the attack took more out of him than they expected.

Taking a deep breath, Miroku gripped the rosary wrapped about his wrist. He hoped this worked.

"Kazaana!" he shouted as he ripped the beads away from his palm, the whirling tunnel of wind leaping from his hand and sucking in everything about him.

SS

Kagome crouched down into the dirt, planting the base of her bow to keep her still. Koga rushed to her side to aid in this as the winds whipped about them furiously. The pull was intense but Koga's arms wrapped about her like steel bands, holding her in place.

Through the stinging of her eyes and the bits of dirt and grass striking her back and arms, Kagome clung to Koga's chest-plate. The slick sheen of sweat coated his arms and neck, and the look in his eyes was sharpened with pain.

"Koga," she called, snapping his gaze towards her. "Are you alright?"

Nostrils flaring, Koga nodded before he ducked his head over hers, shielding her from whatever it was that collided with his back.

"Koga!" she cried, worry causing her to tighten her grip on him.

"I've got you," he answered, his eyes starting to go far away as his pupils began to dilate. "You're safe."

"I'm sa- what about you?" Kagome demanded, feeling how rapidly his heart was beating. "What's happening?"

"Goraishi….." Koga huffed, breathing deeply through his nose. "Takes….a lot….."

Kagome studied him as she tried to grasp what he was saying. He'd used the weapon before. He was usually tired but….. he hadn't used it twice in one day!

"Koga, Koga!" Kagome called as she watched his eyes started to glaze over, his arms trembling. "Koga, don't you dare! You have to stay awake!"

"Trying…." He whispered, his voice sounding far away despite being on top of her. "Kagome….run…"

"Koga!"

However, he immediately crumpled on top of Kagome, pinning her under his weight.

SSS

Shipo ran with all his might, dashing from one tree to the next as the saimyosho continued in their frantic pursuit of him. However, his illusions were more than enough to keep them from swarming him.

Hard to corner your prey when you don't know which one is him.

Still, Shipo ran. His plan was working, for the most part. But, before he could get back to the others, he had to make sure the insects couldn't follow him back. He had to not only lose them but make them lost.

His copies were helping but there were still some that stubbornly kept up with him. If he could just lose the last few….

A loose branch under his tiny feet suddenly snapped under his weight, sending the kit tumbling head over tail into a nearby rock. Sliding down to the ground, Shipo struggled to get his world to stop spinning.

He really needed to find better friends.

The sudden buzzing in his ears had the kit snapping upright, backing into the large rock till the surface braced his back.

Fists clenching, Shipo prepared himself for the attack. If they wanted a fight, he'd give them one. However, before the first insect could dive towards him, a lone figure made its way through the trees, causing the breath to freeze in terror in Shipo's throat.

No!

"Return to the witch's home," the smooth voice ordered. "Now."

Without delay, the insects flitted off without a backward glanced, leaving Shipo alone with the one person he feared more than any-other.

"Well, now, kit," his voice replied before stepping into the sunlight reflecting off his baboon pelt. "How about we pick up where we left off?"


	35. Chapter 35 Living Nightmare

Chapter 35

Living Nightmare

"Koga! KOGA!"

Kagome couldn't believe this was happening. Koga wasn't supposed to be like this.

He was supposed to be invincible; an unstoppable force like the rushing wind in a storm. Instead, he lay in practically a dead-faint on top of her, pinning her down to the packed dirt while their enemy was closing in on them.

His eyes were open but there was no recognition, no vision or activity what-so-ever. As if he stared into death itself.

"Koga, come on," Kagome prompted as she struggled to push herself upright from under him. "You gotta snap out of this. Please. Come on. Come on!"

Smacking him soundly on the back, Kagome prayed Koga would react but…..nothing. He was gone to the world.

And, if the footsteps growing closer was any indication, they were all about to leave this world if they didn't get out of there.

"Miroku!" she called frantically as she pushed against Koga's bulk. "Miroku, where are you?"

"My here, my lady," the monk's voice answer beside her. "What do you need?"

"What do you think?" Kagome demanded. "Get Koga off of me!"

The hoshi's added help finally allowed Kagome to fill her lungs as her gaze zipped all about.

"Hoshi, what…."

However, the tightening around Miroku's eyes showed Kagome the true weight of his exertion.

"Hoshi, what's the matter?" Kagome asked, as she crawled up to her knees. "Why are you….?"

"Army is….thinned," Miroku answered, causing Kagome to look over the cleared battle-field.

"Thinned?" she asked in confusion. "It looks like you got them all."

However, little dots in the distance caused Kagome to squint.

"What is that?" Kagome asked as she draped one of Koga's arms over her shoulder.

"More," Miroku replied. "We have time but….they will be here soon."

"How can there be so many?" Kagome asked. "What we do? Koga's—"

"We have to get him back to the village," Miroku stated. "He'll rest and….maybe he can regain some strength."

"Regain strength?" Kagome demanded. "Look at him! He's practically dead to the world. If he tries to use his Goraishi again…..it could kill him for real."

"Then, we really need to get him back," Miroku replied. "Hakkaku may know what can help him."

"But,….. do we have time?" Kagome asked, glancing back to the ever-growing army.

"We'll have to," Miroku answered, concern causing his brow to furrow as he followed her line of vision. "There's no other choice."

A sudden shaking against her had Kagome snapping her gaze towards Koga, panting with great exertion against her.

"Koga?" Kagome asked.

However, it apparently took everything he had just to breathe as his panting became near frantic. It was like he was trying to claw his way back.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku replied. "We need to go."

Kagome knew he was right. She'd already be on her feet if it wasn't for one thing. The distant army wasn't as far as they thought. Already, Kagome could tell them would be on them soon.

For the dead, they moved fast. And, they would reach the village before anyone could stop them. Unless….

"You take him," Kagome ordered as she leaned Koga's frame against Miroku.

"My lady?" the hoshi asked, stunned.

"Get him to Hakkaku," Kagome explained. "I'll buy you some time."

"You...you think that's….?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her friend. Miroku always wanted what was best for them all. Despite all the insanity, he wanted to still do the right thing.

"It's alright, Miroku," she reassured. "I may not have the Jewel inside me anymore but, I am still a miko. I can keep them back, at least."

"But—"

"Get Koga to safety," Kagome ordered. "Send Sango out, if need be. She's been itching for a fight, right?"

"Koga would never forgive me if—"

"Miroku," Kagome interrupted as she stood to her feet, gripping her bow tightly. "You are a hoshi. Have some faith."

Kagome knew Miroku didn't want to leave but there was barely a moment of consideration before he nodded in grudging agreement. Throwing Koga's arm across his shoulders, Miroku stumbled towards the village.

When they were finally out of sight, Kagome took a deep cleansing breath.

She could do this. She just needed to stay calm.

With a set of her shoulders, Kagome rolled up her sleeves to start. She didn't have long.

SSS

"How? How? How?" Shipo stammered as he stared at the figure he never wanted to see. "How can you….."

"Be alive?" Naraku asked as he stepped towards the quaking kit. "I don't die so easily, kitsune. Certainly not as easy as you will."

"You'd have to catch me first," Shipo snapped, his tail bristling in agitation.

"Oh, I've caught you, kit," Naraku crooned. "The key, now, is what do I do with you?"

Shipo chuffed. "Ha! You might as well kill me,…..if you can."

"Perhaps," Naraku replied. "Or, perhaps, you are the one thing I need for victory."

"You're insane," Shipo snapped. "I won't help you!"

"Not willingly," Naraku informed. "But, that requires permission. And, I'm not asking. I have decided you will help me get what I want. And, you will do it happily."

"And, why would I do that?" Shipo demanded.

"Because, if you don't, every one of your friends will die," Naraku replied. "They are all in danger. They all need help. And, soon, it won't just be that pathetic village that suffers.  
'You've undoubtedly heard of the fate of your friend, Sango's, village. It will be nothing compared to what Kagome's home suffers."

"Koga will stop you!" Shipo shouted.

"He will try," Naraku answered. "But, do you really want to take the chance?"

"Ch-chance?" Shipo stuttered.

"Yes, chance," Naraku stated. "You were there in the mountains. You know I can destroy him any way I wish."

"And, he nearly ripped you to shreds," Shipo countered, fully expecting the monster to break at the jab.

However, Naraku simply nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that was unfortunate," he replied. "But, we both know that was one lucky attack. One, that won't happen again."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Shipo jeered. "If Koga could do it once, he'll do it again."

"So brave," Naraku crooned, drawing ever closer. "So loyal. Rare for your kind. But, with that loyalty comes something else. Blind devotion.  
'You think just because you are loyal to him, he will win. But, I want you to consider something important."

"Alright, what do I have to think about?" Shipo sneered.

"At what cost?" Naraku asked, causing Shipo to freeze.

"What?"

"You see, to you, this as a simple quest, heroes fighting to defeat the villain," he informed. "And, perhaps it is that, in one way or the other. But, if it is, are you prepared for the fight such a struggle would bring? Are you prepared to lose any of your friends? **All** of your friends? And, all to keep a jewel out of my hands."

"You…. I….."

"And, that doesn't even count the innocents that will be caught in the fight," Naraku informed. "For, I assure you, there will be. Countless, I imagine."

"But, but, but….."

"You see, little kit," he crooned. "This is the reality of war. People die, sometimes needlessly, and nothing will stop or prevent it…so long as those who will fight continue the struggle."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Shipo asked, shrinking in on himself.

"Wouldn't you like to help your friends? End the fighting and running and loss of life?" Naraku pressed. "You see, this whole thing, is due to the Jewel, wouldn't you agree? The Jewel is what I want, the Jewel is what I'm constantly denied. If I had it, this would all stop. Wouldn't that be worth your help?"

"Wait, what?"

"Listen carefully, kit," Naraku announced. "I'm about to give you a rare opportunity. And, you **won't** get it again.  
'I want the Jewel. Everything begins and ends with it. If I get the Jewel, this foolishness stops and your friends are spared a horrible death. Maybe not today but by the end of this, they will die if they don't surrender the Jewel to me."

"And, what do you want me to do about it?" Shipo asked. "They won't abandon it."

"Of course not," Naraku states. "Which is why you're going to steal it."

"You….you want me to—"

"Steal the Jewel and bring it to me," Naraku repeated. "Come now, wouldn't you want the chance to save your friends? To stop the bloodshed? The Jewel started this trouble. Wouldn't it be better if it was gone?  
'This is the only option."

"And, if I don't?" Shipo challenged.

"Then, you will lose everyone you care about," Naraku informed. "You will be all alone. And, responsible for every life lost in an avoidable slaughter. That's a heavy burden for such small shoulders."

All breath suddenly froze in Shipo's body as he shook with terror. This couldn't be possible. There….there had to be another way. Didn't there?

He wanted to do the right thing. He did. But, what if…this was the right thing? What if it was better if the Jewel was gone?

"I…..I…."

"Don't waste my time," Naraku snarled. "Either you do as I ask or you don't. So, make your choice."

Tears pricked the kit's eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat. _Forgive me, Koga._


	36. Chapter 36 End In Sight

Chapter 36

End in Sight

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Miroku snapped up to stare at Sango's irate expression and he'd never been more-happy to see her face in his life.

"You two are supposed to be at the battle-front, aren't you?" Sango demanded, however, the fierce stare in her gaze widened to sheer terror as it shifted to Koga's limp form half-lying across Miroku's shoulders. "What happened?"

"He over-exerted," Miroku informed, grunting as he struggled to keep the ookami upright.

Sango immediately looped the Alpha's other arm across her own shoulders. "Where's Kagome?"

Miroku debated waiting to tell her. He needed to get Koga to his tribes-mate but….

"She's still there," Miroku grudgingly admitted, jerking backwards when Sango froze mid-step.

"WHAT?!" she demanded, fire flaring in her dark eyes. "You-you left her out there alone?"

"My dear Sango, we can argue or you can help me," Miroku scolded. "The faster we get Koga to Hakkaku, the faster we can return to help her."

"I'm here!" came a call to their left as Hakkaku pushed his way through the crowd.

Miroku wondered how he was going to re-explain the situation. However, one look and the ookami warrior seemed to know exactly what had happened.

"He used it again, didn't he?" Hakkaku asked, taking Koga from both of them.

Miroku nodded, grudgingly.

"I got him," Hakkaku announced. "You go on. Help Sister Kagome."

Sango didn't wait to be told twice. Like a shot from a bow, she raced from the village and to where the beginning glow of reiki flared in the distance.

Miroku gave the warning look Hakkaku leveled at him no mind as he also turned on his heel and ran after the female warrior.

By the time they reached the boundary, Kagome was deep in meditative concentration, and the reiki barrier she'd erected was being strained to its limit by the crowding clay soldiers.

"Sango," Miroku called in warning.

"I see it," Sango answered, tossing her Hiraikotsu with all her might.

With a cringe-worthy crack, the bone boomerang spun through the barrier and dashed the first few rows of clay soldiers to pieces.

Miroku released a relieved sigh as Kagome gasped awake to her surroundings.

"Kagome, you okay?" Sango called as she caught her returning boomerang.

"Sango?" the priestess breathed as she tried to take a good lungful.

"I suggest you get up, my lady," Miroku replied as he pulled some sutras from his robe.

Already, more of the soldiers pushed against the barrier, straining the reiki to its limit of power.

"How can there still be so many?" Sango shouted, causing both of the others to sigh in irritation.

"By all means, you got any new ideas, I'm listening," Kagome countered, lifting her bow to nock in preparation.

"They're widening out again," Miroku informed as he threw his sutras, shattering more of the approaching soldiers. "Kagome, can you keep the barrier stable?"

"I'm trying," Kagome gritted out as she released an arrow, cutting a path through the ranks. "It's hard to concentrate and shoot at the same time."

A quick glance showed Sango's eyes were darting in growing panic. Undoubtedly, she was realizing how over-whelmed they could be. However, Miroku quickly reached over, clasping her forearm and causing her head to jerk in shock at him.

"What are you thinking?" Miroku inquired, focusing his full attention on her.

When Sango delayed in her response, Miroku sharpened his gaze, forcing her to see the unquestioning calm she needed.

"Tell me," he pressed. "Something is clamoring in your head, what is it?"

"We…." She stuttered, eyes darting all about as she watched Kagome shoot another arrow through the approaching soldiers. "We can't hold here. But, we can march our way back."

Miroku's brow furrowed in confusion. "March?"

"Inch by inch," Sango informed, her breathing calming as her own eyes sharpened. "If Kagome needs time to erect a barrier each time, we can give her a step back. Then when it's up, we can wipe out the front lines. They'll push us back but they'll lose with every step."

Miroku turned the idea in his head. It made sense. They couldn't hold back the wave that was even now pushing against the barrier. But, they could break it down. The village will have to fight but that didn't mean they had to take it all.

"Did you hear that?" Miroku called to Kagome as he took out more of his sutras.

"You think it will work?" Kagome asked, releasing another arrow as her breathing grew labored.

Miroku locked on Sango's eyes as they set with hard determination. She wasn't budging in this.

He nodded. "Let's do this," he replied. "Your lead, Sango."

Shoulders set, the fierce woman lifted Hiraikotsu as she took a step backward, Miroku following.

"Drop it when I say, Kagome," she ordered. "Ready? Now!"

SSS

"I hate bugs! I hate bugs! I hate bugs!"

Kaede sighed in frustration. She wasn't enjoying this disgusting fight either but did the ookami hunter have to shout so?

The saimyosho make-shift nest inside the witch's hovel was a shocking discovery but they were making progress…somewhat.

"I never want to see another bug again!" Ginta shouted as he stepped on another insect, smooshing it loudly.

Right when Kaede was about to give the hunter a piece of her mind, her eye widened in chilled terror as the winged shadows rose behind him from the trees.

"Ginta, watch out!" she shouted, causing the hunter to snap his gaze behind him.

However, before he had a chance to fend off the approaching stingers, a shrill cry cut the air.

"Hibakudan!"

Bright blue fire burst about the saimyosho, shredding and burning them to a crisp before they fell lifelessly to the grass.

Kaede and Ginta stared in confused shock before a familiar tiny body suddenly burst into the clearing, fire-crackers clenched in each little fist.

"Shipo?" Kaede asked.

Bright green eyes glared in angry concentration before the little kit suddenly lit both of his make-shift bombs and threw them at the witch's hovel, engulfing the structure and remaining insects in blue flames.

Kaede watched as the ram-shackle house was consumed, a heavy numbness filling her chest.

That was….rash. But, she couldn't deny the kit had saved them both from a possibly endless struggle. But, if there was nothing left…..

Shipo stood before his handiwork, tiny shoulders heaving with rushed exertion before he turned to face the others.

"You two alright?" he asked, eyes wide with hopeful concern.

Kaede sighed with a nod. "Aye, child," she informed. "Thank ye."

The sudden cracking of wood had the three snapping their gaze back to the blazing structure just as the roof caved entirely inward. The kit shuffled his tiny pawed feet nervously.

"There….wasn't anything you wanted inside," he ventured cautiously. "Was there?"

Kaede and Ginta shared a helpless look as the tiny boy stared up in worried guilt. They hadn't even bothered to tell the kit about her sister ashes but, considering everything was quite burning before their eyes…..perhaps there was no point in adding the poor child's guilt.

He had saved them, afterall.

"Nay, child," Kaede replied with an accepting shake of her head. "It is done. We best hurry back to the others. They may need our help."

Ginta shrugged in acceptance before turning on his heel back the way they came.

Kaede supposed she couldn't blame the hunter's frustration. She'd dragged them both up the mountain to get something they were giving up on. But, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing to save. And, if she'd learned anything in her long life, it was not to cling to anything already gone.

Casting one final look at the burning remains, Kaede prayed a final farewell to her sister. Hopefully, she could finally be left in peace.

'_Forgive me, Kikyo.' _

An insistent tug at her wrinkled hand was all it took to snap Kaede from her thoughts. Shipo's eyes met her own, worried persistence causing the green depths to shine in barely restrained tears.

Kaede gave the child a rueful smile as she pat his head. "Come, let's save the others."

With a sure nod of agreement, the two rushed to catch up with Ginta's retreating form.

SSS

"Koga, come on," Hakkaku urged as he gave his Alpha another insistent shake. "Come on, you gotta wake up."

He couldn't believe this was taking so long. Koga had snapped out of this rather quickly when he'd over-done it with Goraishi before. Even when he used it that first time, he'd bounced back. Then, what was the problem?!

"Koga, this isn't the time to sleep," Hakkaku muttered as he gave his leader an experimental smack across the face. "The humans here need you. Kagome needs you. Come on, wake up. Wake up!"

Nothing.

Hakkaku started to feel his frustration rise with nervous panic as he wracked his brain with what could snap his friend out of this. What had worked back at the Den?

He hadn't even been there the last time but surely it couldn't be that difficult to wake him up. And, if the ever-nearing blue light was any indication, they didn't have forever.

"Koga, come on," Hakkaku huffed as he looked his friend over. "I don't know where you are right now but you're not finished here. The fight's still going. Kagome doing all she can to stop it. But, she can't do it alone. Sango and Miroku went after her and, I think they're helping but….it's not gonna last."

Still, nothing. Anger burned in Hakkaku's belly as the villagers started to scramble to prepare for the battle heading their way.

"We need you, Koga!" Hakkaku snarled. "You hear me? If you think you can just lie here while we fight, you got another thing coming! Get off your ass and fight! You've never run from a fight before. Well….not one you can win anyway. And, you can win this one."

Breath panting in barely controlled fury, Hakkaku grabbed Koga's chest-plate and gave it a hard shake.

"You think you need your stupid weapon to fight a bunch of clay pots?" he demanded as he gave a sharp crack across his jaw. "You can handle this with your bare hands! Come on! Wake up, you lazy bastard! Come on!"

The again flaring light of reiki had Hakkaku's blows starting to become more frantic as he continue to pound against Koga's face.

"You think an Alpha sleeps through a fight?" he taunted, raising his fists again. "Does a male leave his mate to fight for him? Wake up, Koga! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, a clawed hand gripped his fist, glowing blue eyes snapping open as they stared up at Hakkaku's stunned gaze.

Never in Hakkaku's life was he so happy to hear his Alpha's gravelly voice than when Koga spat out a bloodied tooth and muttered, "I'm up."


	37. Chapter 37 To a Head

Chapter 37

To a Head

"Now!"

Again, Kagome dropped the barrier just as Sango and Miroku launched another wave of attacks. And, again, they took a step back.

It was always a step back. Bit by bit, they drew closer to the village. It was so close, Kagome could count the people lining the settlement's edge, weapons in hand to fight.

They were too close. Terror tightened Kagome's throat as she struggled to swallow through the new barrier she erected. They'd managed to cut many of the soldiers down but there was still so many of them. Would the village be able to fight them? Would any be able to escape? Run into the forests and find sanctuary someplace else?

Her grandpa? No. Souta? Maybe if he was smart-enough. Mom?

Kagome's chin trembled at the horror of her mother caught in this fight. Why couldn't they get rid of more of them?

"Now!"

Again, she dropped it and stepped back. They didn't have many more chances left. Soon the village will have no choice but to go into combat. She'd tried. She really did. Kagome just hoped she'd be able to spare as many as possible.

She had to protect her family. And, Koga.

"Now!"

Drop. Step back.

Kagome had no idea what had happened to Koga but she wasn't letting anything happen to him. He'd protected her through all of this and she wasn't running this time. This time, she was staying. Koga needed her and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Now!"

Drop. Step back.

She was tired of running. It didn't do any good. Every step of the way, Naraku brought nothing but pain and death in his wake. And, he wasn't going to stop. No-matter where she went.

"Now!"

Drop. Step back.

No more. She was done with this game! If Naraku wanted the Jewel, then he'd have to come and take it!

"Get ready!" Kagome heard not far behind her, causing her to grit her teeth.

This was it. The final chance they had. Kagome looked from Miroku to Sango and all three nodded in stern understanding. No-matter what, this had to matter.

"Now!"

Kagome was prepared. She was ready to give everything she had till there was nothing left. What she wasn't prepared for was the sudden whooshing of wind rushing right in front of her face the moment her barrier dropped.

Hair flew behind her and her breath froze as she watched the clay soldiers shatter before her eyes. The air's pull was to the side but barely a breath or two passed before that same wind rushed before her again.

Blinking in shock, Kagome stumbled backwards as more clay parts crumbled to join the previous piles. Again and again, it happened.

The wind continued in its mad rushing dash until a consistent whirlwind seemed to have surrounded the village, making pile after pile of the broken clay soldiers.

"Wh-what?" Sango huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

Miroku stared just as baffled. However, Kagome couldn't help but throw her head back in a victorious laugh.

"It's Koga," she breathed, relief causing tears to prick the corners of her eyes. "It's Koga!"

A thunderous cheer roared through the village as the winds reached near to tornado size, wrapping about the entire village like a protective shield.

Kagome could barely caught her breath as the winds whipped around her, pulling at her clothes and hair. Every so often, she caught a flash of blue in the stinging torrent that could only be Koga's bright eyes.

He was there. He kept his word to protect them all. And, if the constant crashes were any indication behind the roar of the wind, he was reducing the soldiers to rubble.

"Did he make it?" Hakkaku huffed as he raced over beside Kagome. "Is he….?"

"Yes," Kagome replied, not even bothering to look away from the swirling wind. "Yes, it's him."

The relieved sigh from Hakkaku had Kagome turning to thank him. However, Kagome froze as she stared at his bruised and blackening eye.

"What happened to your face?" she asked, reaching towards him in concern.

However, Hakkaku just shrugged it off, focused entirely in the whirlwind. "Doesn't matter."

Kagome was about to argue however, the wind suddenly stopped, snapping her wide eyes back to Koga's lone form, pieces of remaining clay raining down about him.

Eyes glowing, shoulders heaving, claws curled in exerted preparation, he looked every bit the wolf he was. In any-other scenario the sight would have every person there running in absolute terror.

Instead, they all stared in awed silence as Koga struggled to calm his breathing, bringing himself back. And, Kagome had never seen a better sight in her life.

Rushing to reach him, Kagome's smile slightly slid when she got a closer look at his face.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Koga had managed to get himself under control about the time she reached him. The hurried pounding of footsteps following was ignored as Kagome took in the blackening bruise spreading across Koga's jaw and mouth.

"Hey," he greeted with his usual cocky ease.

"Hey," Kagome returned. "What happened to your face?"

"Doesn't matter," both Koga and Hakkaku behind her answered at once, causing Kagome to look quickly between them.

However, it was obvious neither was willing to go further into their respective injuries. Kagome sighed in irritating acceptance. Apparently, men had their secrets.

SSS

Ginta didn't think he'd ever ran so fast in his life. Even tailing behind Koga didn't inspire this level of sheer desperation as he struggled to race back to the village.

He couldn't believe he'd wasted so much time. But, already, he could feel the slight tug in the air that could only be his Alpha's whirlwind. Koga must be in battle, now…..or about to be.

"Ginta!" Shipo called in his squeaky tone up above.

However, the hunter ignored the kit shape-shifter as he leapt over another fallen tree. How many of these did those clay soldiers leave in their wake?

The kit had changed into his outlandish pink floating ball, the elderly priestess perched firmly, if not slightly uneasily, on the top of his head. After Ginta had rushed off to help his Alpha, the kit had apparently decided this was the better way for them all to stay close.

Ginta just wanted to get back to the others.

"Ginta!"

That long climb up, a disgusting fight with poisonous bugs, and they had nothing to show for it. But, with any luck, they'd be able to spare the village from too much damage. Maybe save a few from the complete destruction of their home.

"GINTA!"

Nearly falling over his own foot, the hunter scrambled to stay upright as he pressed a hand to his chest. Kami, the kit could shout.

"What?" he huffed upward, shielding his eyes against the stiff wind.

"The village," Shipo squeaked, wide eyes bulging. Although, whether from terror or effort, who knew?

But, the delay still had Ginta's throat tightening. "What about the village?" he demanded.

"It's…." And, yet, the kit refused to finish.

Chuffing in frustration, Ginta raced off through the cleared tree path, ignoring the calls from the kit. When he broke through the forest edge though, he blinked in stunned relief.

The last remnants of a mammoth whirlwind was dying down to barely more than a light breeze. And, while the outskirts of the village was completely surrounded by mounds upon mounds of shattered soldiers, there wasn't a single house out of place. The village was safe, entirely untouched.

Even from the slight distance, Ginta could spy Koga's familiar form as he stood proud and tall before the approaching crowd.

All the air rushed out of Ginta's lungs as he leaned against a nearby tree. By the looks of things, Koga had done it. He'd saved them all. Again.

Ginta almost wanted to laugh at the thought. Of course, Koga saved them all. It was what he did.

Shipo slowly floating down, the pink ball popping like a bubble in a puff of smoke right before he and the old woman came up beside the relieved hunter.

"He did it," Kaede breathed. "Koga did it."

"Of course, he did," Ginta answered, an easy smile pulling at his lips as he watched the crowd of villagers surround him.

This was what his Alpha deserved: the respect and honor of a hero.

"We better hurry, then," Kaede informed, as she and the kit continued towards the village.

Ginta took a moment to compose himself before he started to follow. To see his leader welcomed by the humans, to see them smile and pat him on the back was more than he could ever hope for. The acceptance and joy on their faces was surely enough to prove Koga belonged amongst them. It had to.

With an amused shake of his head, Ginta started to make his way to the village, careful to step over the shattered pottery with utmost care.

Cheered and congratulations filled the air as he reached the growing crowd of humans, Koga and Kagome standing at the very center of it all.

Ginta smiled as he saw the look in his Alpha's eyes. To Koga, there was no-one else about but Kagome. She was all he focused on, all he cared to notice.

This was nothing new to Ginta. However, the look in Kagome's eyes had the hunter freezing in hopeful anticipation. Was it just him or….was she looking at Koga the same way?

Could it be? Would she finally…..

However, before the hunter could finish his thought, Kagome reached up and, before what had to be every member of her village home, leaned up and pressed her mouth to Koga's in a welcome, warm kiss.

The answering cheer filled Ginta's ears with a ringing buzz, and his shoulders slumped with glorious relief.

'Thank the Ancestors for that.'

SSS

The soft humming from the nearby trees caused Naraku to turn his head towards the lone saimyosho flitting back him. Like a trained pet, the insect perched on his fur-cloaked shoulder and started a rapid series of whirs and clicks against his ear.

"Did he?" Naraku asked smoothly. "Very well."

Rising to his feet, he slowly made his way to the smoke-ruined remnants of the witch's hovel, the insect hovering about his head.

"It was a gamble to begin with," Naraku mused aloud as he kicked the charred doorframe to the side. "But, at least, the kit can follow instructions."

Before letting the trembling kitsune skitter away, he'd ordered the kit to not let anything be taken from the witch's home. He didn't care how but failure wasn't an option.

Truth be told, it had also been a test. And, thankfully, the kit had passed. Now, he had a minion amongst the ookami's own pack. And, when the time was right, the kit would bring Naraku his ultimate prize.

But, first, it was time to reap his current rewards. The whole point of this entire endeavor.

Naraku only hoped Urasue was as good as she was rumored to be. Otherwise, he was definitely going to be put out.

A quick glance to the side, Naraku spotted the half-charred handle of the witch's long shovel. Her most precious tool.

With an amused quirk of his mouth, he reached smoothly for the handle and turned the head around as he approached the tall smoking mound.

No-matter what, this had better been worth it.

A hard crack against the upper shell was all it took. The strike was swift and sure but the cracks spread across the packed dirt shell in a web-like pattern. A bright glow peeked through the edges till miniscule pieces of clay and bone clattered down the sides to the ground.

Naraku remained still as he watched a still, lone figure start to stir in the center of the earthen egg before slowly lifting a head of long black hair and turning in his direction.

Something akin to joy flared in Naraku's chest as he grinned in bone-deep satisfaction.

"Hello, Kikyo."

(To Be Continued...)

(To all my wonderful readers: Fear not! I'm still continuing this series of stories with Wolf and Miko Part 5. However, there is a hole in the story. A big gaping one that I intend to repair first. So, the next installment will be the story of Koga and Kagome's handling through the previous winter in their respective SEPARATE hiding places. So many questions shall be answered: How did Koga get Goraishi? When did Kagome admit to her feelings? Why was Ginta moody? What about the Northern tribe? Who caught Sango? Where's Kirara? I assure you, it will all be answered and be worth it. So, join me on the journey of Wolf and Miko 3.5 Thank you. )


End file.
